Once Upon A Time In Konoha
by xoxmonicaa
Summary: Sakura was crying " I cant believe I was so stupid!Of course you forgot!" Sasuke stared at her. " Sakura.." He threw off his shirt revealing the necklace " Sakura, I never forgot. I love you" R&R Lemons!
1. Prolouge

**A/n- Kay, I'm actually attempting to do a long story... like with chapters and stuff. So please enjoy. (Rated M for lemons in later chapters)Oh, this is a Non-massacre and a SasuSaku high school fic…Yeahhh…This is I guess you could say... the prologue… I'm a really bad author and I'm really lazy, so my chapter wont be like, REALLU LONG, but they'll be MORE THAN 1,500 words each, though But I will try to update once a week... and to those authors to like, update like 3 times a week, with really long chapters. How the HELL do you do it:P LOL**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

_CRUNCH _

"Saku!Stop eating those chips, or my mom isgonna find us!" whispered a six year old Sasuke

_CRUNCH_

"Sakura! I said STOP!"

_CRUNCH_

"SAKURA YOU POOPY FACE! STOP!" yelled Sasuke

"Huh…. Sasuke? Is that you behind that bush? C'mon! Let's go home! It's almost your bedtime!" said Mikoto Uchiha, as she pulled her young son from the bush.

"SAKURA! If you weren't so fat, and you stopped crunching on those chips, I wouldn't have been found and I could've stayed longer!" whined Sasuke

"SASU! YOU BIG MEANY BUM! MY MOMMY SAID TO NEVER CALL A WOMAN FAT! SO DON'T" yelled Sakura

"Okay Saku …I'm sorry" apologized Sasuke

"It's alright!" smiled Sakura, and she gave Sasuke a big hug and waved goodbye

"Tell your mommy I said bye and thanks for dinner, Okay? Sasuke, Itachi and I will come and pick you and your mother up for the picnic tomorrow."Said Mikoto

So Sakura skipped into the house, giving her mother the message, than strolled into the bathroom to take a bath before bed, because she was all dirty. She just finished playing her favourite game, Cops and Robbers, with her best friend, Sasuke. Sasuke also LOVED that game, he liked to be the cop, and sakura, the robber. Even though they went to the same school (and were in the same class) they lived on opposite sides of the Village. Sakura comes from an average family, Though, Sasuke was a WHOLE different story. He comes from an EXTREMLY rich family, and lives in a mansion. That's the reason he lives on the other side of Konoha, because he lives where all the mansions and rich people inhabit. Both were very smart for their age. They went to Hidden Leaf elementary of intelligence and the ninja arts. That meant they were training to not only become a ninja,but they were also taught mathematics, English, and all the other stuff normal schools teach too. After school, Sasuke and Sakura would always play together at one of their houses, but mostly at Sasuke's house (or should I say mansion) due to the extremely large size of it.

After Sakura finished her bath, she decided to go to bed because she had a big day tomorrow. She was going to picnic with the Uchiha' s 'Auntie-Mikoto' said that her mother had something very important to tell her. Sakura was very anxious to know what this 'very important' thing, which her very own mother was going to tell her. Finally, after tossing, turning, and wondering, she fell asleep with happy thoughts. Little did she know that her happy thoughts were going to be completely ruined the following morning.

--

" SAKU! WAKE UP! HURRY UP AND GET READY!" yelled sasuke as he jumped on her bed

"….Morning sasu. What time is it?" yawned a sleepy sakura

"It's 8:30 already! And were leaving for the picnic at 9:00! So hurry up and brush your teeth your big fat sleepy head!"

"Alrightyy!!" said sakura as she went into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth . After getting ready, she joined sasuke downstairs in the living room.

"So what do you think the very important thing that our parents are telling us is?" asked sasuke

"I don't know. I thought you knew!" said Sakura

"No, I begged my mom, but she just wouldn't give in!"

"Oh… well i'm excited… do you have and guesses what they might say?"

"Uhmm... Maybe there going to tell us that were getting dogs!!"

"Or cats!"

"OR LIONS!!"

"OR ELEPHANTS"

"OR AN X-BOX 360!"Yelled sasuke

"What's that?" asked Sakura

"I don't know… I just heard Itachi begging mom for it... so I thought it MUST be important."

Then Sakura's mom walked in and told sasuke and sakura that it was time to go. So they grabbed their belongings and started walking to the park. When they reach it, they settled down and starting eating.

"So are you going to tell us that VERY IMPORTANT thing now?" asked Sasuke

"YEAH!! TELL US!" exclaimed Sakura

" Well……"Started Kiana "Since you both are VERY good at school and training to be ninja's, the Top-Leaf-academy, has accepted you BOTH!"

**A/N - Top leaf academy is a ninja school, which also teaches math and english and all those basic , normal studies as well**

"YEAHHHH!!" yelled Sakura and Sasuke in unison

"But…"started Mikoto

"Oh no, I hate that word! But It always means something bad comes right you say it."

"The problem is, that there is a school for boys, and a school for girls. So you won't be at the same school" said Mikoto

"Oh, that's fine, we can just hang out after school! right Sakura?" said Sasuke

"You see, the boys school is here is Konoha……But the girls school….Its all the way in Sunagakure. So we will have to move, Sakura, honey"

Than Sakura stood up and started to cry

" So when will me and sasuke see each other again?" asked a crying sakura

"….Well…You have to stay there until you graduate… so probably until high school, seeing as were gonna move tommorow .Sweetie. I'm so sorr-"But sakura's mom got cut off, from her daughter running away.

"SAKURA! GET BACK HERE! Sasuke, can you please talk to her. When you are finished, come back to our house,alright?"Asked Mikoto

But it was too late, Sakura was already almost out of sight. Then Sasuke stood up and started following her. He knew where she was going. She was headed into the woods, to her and Sasuke's secret creek. It was a beautiful, secret creek that they had discovered. They planted flowers, and put a couple of blankets and stuff there, to make it more comfy. It was always where she went when she was upset. Finally, he caught up to her.

"Sakura. I know your sad that were not gonna see each other for many years. I am sad to. But crying wont make it better." Said sasuke, softly, as he sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Your right sasuke.I'm just so upset about this whole thing! I cant believe it!" said sakura as she looked up at him.

"But we have to believe it, because its true. So will you promise me that once your done in elementary, you will come back and go to high school with me?" asked sasuke

"Of coarse I will. Your my best friend, sasu, and you will always be. I will never forget you."

"neither will I, make sure that we dont ever forget eachother, I want to give you something"said Sasuke as he took off the golden chain from his neck. It was pure gold, worth lots of money, and had the Uchiha symbol on it, but Sasuke didn't care though, he gave his necklace to her.

Then they got up, hand in hand, and walked back towards their houses. Than, said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. They were both crying, knowing this was going to be the last time they would see each other for many years.

--

The next morning Sakura moved to Suna and attended Top-Leaf academy. She made lots of new, great friends, including a red-haired boy , named Gaara.A really tough, but also sweet girl named Temari and a really funny boy named Kankuro. It turned out that they were all siblings, so it was easy to hang out with them all at once.

She stayed In Suna until her 3rd year of high school( Once you graduate from Top-Leaf academy, you go to the high school, where it's a ninja and normal school thing again, Which turned her into an amazing medic-nin with inhuman super strength, and very smart as well.) Even though she was living a very perfect-sounding life, she was still sad. Mostly because her mother, passed away, due to a car crash.

Sakura had to work extra-hard to keep up her grades, while being a great ninja, and working two jobs to get her through school. But finally, relief came when she received a letter from her aunt in Konoha

_Dear Sakura_

_Sorry to hear about the passing of your mom. I can't imagine devastated you must be, and how hard you must be working to get through life without anyone but yourself. So I am inviting you and a couple of your friends to come live in my old house, here in Konoha. The reason I'm letting you bring a couple of friends is because I don't want you to start a new school, without knowing anyone. You will not be attending a high school that teaches the Ninja Arts because there are none in Konoha. But I think you've probably learned enough ninja art in those years you've had in Sunagakure. You will be attending a regular high school. Please respond to me quickly._

_Lots of love,_

_Aunt Kimika_

So Sakura, happily responded, and later that month, her aunt picked her, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro up, to start a new life. And that, my friend, is where our story begins. Once upon a time in Konoha.

--

**A/n- SO what do you think? Please review! This is like, the prologue, so next chapter is where I start talking about sakura, on her first day of Top Leaf High school. **

**Please review!**

**I don't HATE flamers, but I don't really like them, cuz I think its okay to give criticism, but not to be rude and stupid and be an ass about it, so yeahh. This is about how long all my chapter are gonna be, unless I feel like writing A LOT**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Meet Naruto Uzumaki!

**A/N- So this is my first chapter in my story, and Its probably going to be the worst, because its all intoductions and shit. So dont worry, next chapter will be better! Oh, and warning.... LOTS of OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Isnt mine. Nuff said.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Why does my head hurt so much? I didn't have anything to drink last night, so It can't be a hangover....._

_I didn't bash my head off of anything recently so it can't be that... So that means only one thing._

Sakura opened her green eyes to see Gaara sitting on top of her, punching her head.

..._gaara..... Gaara... GAARAAAA!!!!!!_

Sakura pushed Gaara off of her, and started to punch him.

"You idiot! Why the HELL would you do that to me?" yelled a newly awaken Sakura

"Cause you smashed all of your alarm clocks, and you needed to be woken up! And lee me tell you, slightly shaking you DOES NOT work!" yelled Gaara

"Oh......" said Sakura

"Yeah. So get up now. It's our first day at school, and we don't want to be starts at 8:30 and It's already 7:45. Since you take 10 huors to get ready for school, the whole'getting to school on time' thing isn't going to work out. So hurry up " said Gaara

"Fine. You don't have to be so rude about it!" huffed Sakura

" Urg. Stop saying that! That is like, the ONLY comeback or whatever you call it, that you have." cringed Gaara.

Sakura is 17 years old, and in her last year of highschool. Well, technicly, her first year, becuase the previous highschool she went to,in Suna, was a Ninja school, but they still learned all the subjects that normal highschool taught as well. She now lives in Konoha, with Temari,Kankuro, and Gaara. Sakura was practically one of them now all lived in Sakura's aunt's old Gaara is the same age as her,they are going to go the the same school, and Temari and Kankuro are older than her, and go to collage. As you can see, today is Sakura and Gaara's first day at Leaf Highschool.

"I remember my senior year at highschool. It was one crazy year. Gee. Aren't you excited Sakura?" asked Temari

"Sakura?"

"SAKURA!"

"What...huh????" asked Sakura

" I asked you if you were excited for your senior year at highschool!"

"Oh....Yeah.....I'm pretty excited...." said Sakura

"You sure don't sound like it" said Kankuro

"Yeah. Is somthing on your mind, Sak?" asked Gaara

"No...." said Sakura

" Yes there is. Tell me." commanded Gaara

" No there isn't! Leave me alone! UHHGGG!" growled an angry Sakura

" Tell. Me." commanded Gaara... again

" NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

" NO! THERE ISN'T ANYTHING ON MY M-"

"STOP FIGHTING! YOU TWO ARE SUCH BABIES! GOD!" yelled Temari " LOOK! IT'S ALREADY 8:00 AND ITS A 10 MINUTE WALK TO YOUR SCHOOL. SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET READY!"

"Fine!" huffed Gaara and Sakura, as they stomped off in opposite directions to get truth was, that Sakura was thinking about Sasuke. And if he was still in Konoha. But mostly... if he still remembered her.......

Sakura walked into her room. It was baby blue and white,very neat,tidy and plain. She pulled out a couple of different outfits.

" What should I be at this school? Slut?" Sakura asked herself, eying a black mini skirt and a very revealing top.

"Nahhhh..... a tomboy?" she said, looking at some basketball shorts, and a big baggy T-shirt.

"I dont think so.... how about..... How about I just be Sakura. Sakura Haruno" she smiled, as she picked up a pair of jean shorts, and a green tank top, with a dark pink sweater. Than she put on her outfit, and began to walk out her door. Than she realized that her school had uniforms, and walked back in, and changed into a clue and black Plaid skirt, with black tights, and a collared white button-up shirt with her school crest on put her beautiful long hair in a high pony tail, with her bangs hanging out. Damn she looked HAWT in that uniform. Sakura had KILLER body , perfect teeth, beautiful green eyes, nice ass, and mostly, nice too big and not too a C just had her curves in all the right places. Than she brushed her teeth, grabbed her schoolbag, walked out of the door, walked back in,grabbed Gaara and walked to school.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura and Gaara walked into the doors of Leaf High. It was one beautiful school. They made their way to the Principals office to pick up their schedule, but got halted, due to a blonde boy.

" HI! You must be Sakura!I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI! I can tell becuase of your pink hair! Ive heard alot about you, like how your a super-cool ninja! And that you used to live in Konoha!And that your really cool! And that you have a nice ass. And whoops I didn't mean to say that! Oh-oh! DONT BEAT ME UP! PLEASE! I NEED TO LIVE! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! HINATAAAAA!!!! HINATA HELPPPPP!!!! HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!!! "

Just that moment, a pretty girl with long black hair, and even bigger boobs than Sakura came running in, along with a girl with long blonde hair, and another with brown hair put into two buns.

"Why am I not surpised to see Naruto yelling for help , and on the ground on the first day of school" said Tenten

"Beacuse he did almost every other day last year." said Ino

"Naruto. What happened. And could you PLEASE stop doing that. Its a bit embarrassing." said Hinata.

" Oh sorry Hina! I was just talking to Sakura, you know that new girl that people are tlaking about, the one who is a super-cool-ninja and has a nice ass. OH NOOO I SAID IT AGAIN!!!! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! HINATTAAAAAAAAA HINA!!!!!!!!! HELPPPPP!!!"

" NARUTO! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOUR CAUSING A SCENE!" yelled Tenten

"Why did you randomly get on the floor and start yelling help in the first place?" asked Hinata

" Didn't you hear me? I said that Sakura had a nice ass, and since she is a ninja, she will eat me up with her cool-ninja skills!" whispered Naruto

" I seriously doubt that she would beat you up Naruto. Now go stand someone else, before you embarass your girlfriend even more." said Ino

" No, it's okay, he can stay, I'm not embarassed anymore" said Hinata

" Awehhhh, Hina! You are SO NICE! I LOVE YOU!" yelled Naruto, making Hinata blush.

" Well anyways, lets stop freaking out the new girl, and welcome her. Hi. My name is Ino Yamanaka, the most popular girl in school. And not to mention, the hottest!" said Ino, proudly

" Okay, first off, I'm Tenten. And secondly- Ino is not the most popular or the hottest in school. But she does have the biggest self-esteem."

" NO! THE TEME WINS FOR THE HIGHEST EGO!" yelled Naruto

"For once Naruto, your right!" said Tenten.

" Hi. Ummm...I'm .......Hinata Hyuuga. I'm also........ Naruto's girlfriend. And , Uhm..... I ....I'm really shy at times.... like for example... now......" said Hinata quietly

"IM NARUTO UZUMAKI, BELIEVE IT! I LOVE RAMEN AND I LOVE TO T-"

" Oh give it a rest Uzumaki. You've had a big enough Intro so shut up." said Ino " So... Care to introduce yourself?"

"Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno. I used to live in Konoha, like Naruto said, but I moved to Suna. Now I guess I'm back. I don't really know how you people know so much about me, like how I'm a ninja, or how I used to live hear, but yeah....." said Sakura nervously

"Well nice to meet you Sakura. By the way, we know so much about you, because you are very well-known if you havn't ever noticed. Well at least in Konoha you are." said Tenten

"Why?" asked Sakura

" You got to be kidding me! You don't even know why your so well known? Well it's because you are one of the TOP MEDIC NINJA !" yelled Ino

" Oh yeah...... I guess so " said Sakura

" Do you want to be friends? " Naruto randomly asked

" Uhh Yeah I'd like that " smiled Sakura

Meanwhile, while this whole conversation was going on, Garra was having his own conversation in own head that is going a little something like this.

_I want a cookie_

_I want a cookie_

_I want a cookie_

_Where are the god damn cookies_

_I'm hungry_

_For cookies_

_And nothing else._

_Cookies._

" So who is your friend, Sakura?" asked Ino

" Oh, this is Gaara, and he is more like a brother to be than a friend, since I live with him and his siblings" said Sakura

" Ohayo Gaara" said Sakura's new friends

" Hey" Said Gaara

" So, are you a wicked ninja like Sakura?" asked Tenten

" Uhh I guess so, but I dont really heal people... I kill people " Gaara smirked

The gang exchanged looks

" Gaara.... If you keep telling that to people, you wont have any friends! These people probably get scared if you tell them you like to kill people right off the back!" whispered Sakura

" uuuuuuhhhmmm... Just joking! hahahaha I only kill people when its nessecary?" Gaara tried to lie

" Nice save" winked Ino

_BRINNNGGGGGGG_

" Oh, there goes the bell, we better get to class." said Tenten. " Do you two have your schedules yet?"

" No, well, we were on the way to get them, until Naruto started talking to us" said Gaara

" Oh, hahaha, yeah. If he does that again, just ignore him, don't worry, he won't get offended" laughed Tenten

So Tenten showed Sakura and Gaara the office, where they picked up their schedules, and talked a little bit to their Principal, Principal. Tsunade. Sakura and Gaara had almost all their classes the same, except for Math, Science and English. So Sakura and Gaara got to class. Until next time,my friends, Once upon a time, In Konoha.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N- well I didn't really like this chapter. It was mostly just explaining and inrotductions, But don't worry, Next chapter, I'll probably add in Sasuke. The chapters from here on in are gonna be betetr than this one, I hate writing the first chapter of stories. It annoys me . Anyways, I hoped you aleast liked it a LITTLE BIT, and hopefully thisis long enough for oyu, cuz I don't really like to type that much. And its getting late and im sleepy. Btw, as you can see, alot of my characters are OOC. And I don't really want to make Hinata stutter in my story. So please review, and if you have any questions, than just send me a message,and i'll gladly send you a reply! **

**~Monica!~**


	3. Itachi a teacher ?

**A/N-****Thank you to anyone who reviewed. This is the third chapter of " Once upon a time in Konoha"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura was sitting in class. English class to be exact. So that meant that Gaara wasn't in her class, neither was any of her new friends, so she didn't know anyone in her English class. Or did she?

The teacher at the front of the room seemed very familiar for some reason. And he kept on giving Sakura weird finally, he started talking.

"Alright class. Welcome to your senior year at Konoha High. Do we have any new students?" asked the teacher.

Sakura and a couple other people raised their hand.

" Okay. Well why don't you come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself"

Sakura and the other people came to the front of the class.

"Now first I'll introduce myself, than you people. Take as long as you want, we have to whole class since I didn't plan anything yet. Well my name is Itachi Uchiha."

_'WHAT? ITACHI AS A TEACHER? NEVER! I NEVER thought that would happen!!!!! I always thought he should be a ninja! He taught me and Sasuke alot of things when we were younger! .......SASUKE! Maybe Itachi can tell me where Sasuke is! I'll go ask him after class.'_

"and as you can see, I'm Sasuke's older brother. Sasuke please stand up."

"No."

"Sasuke. I'm the teacher. Do what I say."

"No."

". Stand up right now!"

"Fine." Sasuke said as he stood up.

_'Well that answers the whole 'sasuke' question.....Wow. Sasuke has changed so much since Ive seen doesn't have that nice smile as he did when we were little..... I wonder what happened to him. What has he done with his life? Is he still a ninja? I wonder if he stil reconizes me.... I wonder if he still even remembers me....'_

"Well anyways, lets start with you, at the end" Itachi said, pointing to an African boy, at the end of the line Sakura was in.

" HALLO! MY NAME IS KIMWINIJWETIKI ! I COME FROM AFRICA!!! BUDUNKADUNK!"

**A/N- No offence to African ppl, I love em!**

" Uhmmmm... Okay.... nice to meet you. Does anyone have any questions for......this boy?" asked Itachi

No one raised their hand

"Next in line, introduce yourself_"_said Itachi

Than chubby girl with orange hair stepped up to the front.

" Hello. My name is Sophie. I like to play with dolls...dolls... doooolliieeesssss.. marry had a little lamb...... . "

" Alright then.. Any questions for Sophie?"

A guy in the class raised his hand

" Why did you repeats dolls like 10 thousand times, and why did you start singing marry had a little lamb. ? You sounded like a total retard !" asked the boy, while the whole class started laughing at his comment.

"Excuse me, that was inappropriate. Sophie here, has down syndrome." said Itachi

The laughter imidietly stopped.

" Okay, last person, introduce yourself " said Itachi

Sakura sighed, and walked up to the front of the classroom. She just stood there, looking at the many eyes that were staring down at her.

"Ummm.... Hello." said Sakura nervously, as she just stood there.

Then the boy who asked Sophie that question, stood up and said " Hi babe, why don't you tell us your name.(Or better yet, strip)"

" Wait, don't speak, your body speaks for you. It says your horny. FOR ME" said another boy.

" Yeah right! She totally wants me, my dick cost the late night fee" another boy winked.

" No, your dick, got the HIV"

" Nope, my dick is bigger than a bridge, and your dick, looks like a little kids!" **(1)**

"Let's stop talking about our dick and focus on the chick at the front!"

" Your hot!" said a guy

" No, she's not hot, she is HAWT!"

"Well whats the difference?"

" Your hot is spelled h-o-t. My hot is spelled H-A-W-T. And it's with capitals."

"Oh, well than.."

" Did you know that back then, 'jail' was spelt ' G-A-O-L' ?"

" No, actually i didn't! That is so cool!"

" Spelling is weird, eh? I think things should be spelt how it sounds! Like su-"

" I'M GLAD THAT YOU KNOW HOW TO SPELL, KIBA, BUT UNFORTUNATELY SPELLING AND GRAMMER IS FOR EMELMENTARY SCHOOL SO SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN ! ALL OF YOU. LET'S LET THIS GIRL FINISH INTRODUCING HERSELF. Please go ahead and finish." yelled Itachi.

" Okay..... Well my name is Sakura Haruno," many gasps were heard from the room ",and I came from Suna, but I used to live here in Konoha. To start off, Yes. Pink is my natural hair colour. I like to play the piano, swim, play all sports,and lots of other stuff. Yep....."

" So, any questions for Sakura?" asked Itachi

Many hands raised up.

" Aren't you that one girl who is a Medic Ninja or something?" asked a girl

" Yeah, I am. How did you know that?" asked Sakura

Out of nowhere, the girl who asked the question was now sitting in a newscast booth, with microphone" Welcome to News At Nine! I don't know if you've noticed, but your one of the TOP medic Ninja who trained directly under THE Lady Tsunade. How could anyone NOT know you are ! When people heard you were coming to this school,you were the talk of the halls last year!" said the girl, who was now sitting back in her regular desk. " I plan to be a newscast reporter when I grow up....."

"Okay....." said Sakura

So once Sakura finished answering all of the questions, which were mostly things like ' Would you like to go out with me?" Or " Bear my children?" ( Which she obviously said 'HELL NAHHH' to ) , she looked over at Itachi.

" Alright, nice introduction Sakura, you can take a seat at that empty desk in the back, by the window."said Itachi

" Okay" Sakura said. She started to walk to her new desk, but got stopped by a hand around her arm. She looked at whose it was, and soon found out that it belonged to Itachi.

" Give me a visit after lunch or after school, don't worry, your not in trouble. I just want to catch up" whispered Itachi

Sakura nodded and walked to her desk.

_'I guess he still remembers me..... But the real question is.... Does Sasuke? Well obviously he does if Itachi does!... Than again, Sasuke is alot different than Itachi......'_

The whole period was mostly about rules and things you needed to know and bring to class, mostly like an introducing to Senior Year. The bell rang, and she looked at her schedule.

_Period 1- English **(With Sasuke)**_

_Period 2- Math **( With everybody but Sasuke )**_

_Period 3-Lunch **( Everybody )**_

_Period 4-Gym **( Everybody )**_

_Period 5-Drama/Art **( Sasuke,Neji,Tenten,Gaara)**_

_' Urggg, math is so boring! At least Gaara is in that class though, and I think Naruto and those other girls are too '_

So Sakura walked out the doors to Math. Since there is about 7 minutes between period, she thought that she would go talk to Sasuke. She spotted Sasuke up ahead, so she ran and caught up to him. For some reason, that earned her ALOT of glares. Like more than you would imagine.

" Hi Sasuke. It's Sakura... Do you remember me?"

_'WHAT THE HELL. I could've made my entrace a little bit more... better!!! I haven't spoken to him in about 10 thousand years, and The first thing I say is possible the dumbest thing EVER! URGGG '_

Sasuke just stared at Sakura, for a couple of seconds, than he looked to the left, and his eyes got really big, and he started to run. So Sakura looked to where Sasuke looked, and saw a horrible sight. A whole army of crazed fangirls with giant hearts in their eyes, running after Sasuke. Sakura, being the ninja she is, jumped up and was hanging from the ceiling, by putting chakra in her feet, earning many WOWS!" and gasps. Once the crazy mob had passed, she got back down from the ceiling.

Once she came down, Naruto,Hinata,Ino and Tenten approached her.

" WOW SAKURA! THAT WAS REEEALLLLY COOL!" yelled Naruto.

" Hehe, thanks" said Sakura

" So, Sakura, I saw you talking to Sasuke. He is fucking HOT eh?" exclaimed Ino

" Hahaa, I guess so" said Sakura

" What do you mean' I guess so...' , he is the sexiest thing that ever walked on earth!" said Ino

Sakura laughed.

_Bringggggg_

"Oh, there goes the bell" said Tenten

So Sakura followed her new friends to math class. Everybody she knew so far, except Sasuke was in her Math class. Math class was just really boring. Sakura spent most of it, talking to and learning more about her new friends. But the times she got to herself, she spent them thinking about Sasuke. If he was still a ninja, if he still remembered her, if he was a good kisser...... SO as you can see, all that was on Sakura's mind was Sasuke.... Once upon a time, in Konoha.......

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N-**

**( 1 ) I used a little bit of the song, 'My Dick' by Mickey Avalon. It's a really good and funny song, Give it a listen!**

**Okay so how was it, I know its still mostly introducing, and that's why I hate doing the first couple of chapters of stories, but don't worry, the chapter after this, is probably gonna be the last intro chappie ( is what I like to call them ) so don't fret :P**

**The pairings in this story are:**

**---Sasuke and Sakura**

**---Naruto and Hinata**

**---Neji and Tenten**

**---GaaraXOC ( Maybe )**

**---Shikamaru Temari**

**---Sai and Ino**

**REVIEW!!!! Don't be scared to ask any questions by sending me a message, or in a review. I don't bite, little child..... O.o ( CREEPERRRR )**

**~Monica~ **

**xoxo**


	4. Feelings

**A/N- WOOAAAHHHH Its literally been like a year or two since ive last updated!?!? Sorry about that guys, I TOTALLY forgot I had a fanfic account, not to mention a whole effin story, so yeah. Im defssss not gonna keep you waiting any longer, so im continuing the storyyy! Enjoy :)**

0000000000000000000

_Math Class_

Sakura walked into math class.... and it was boring as fuck. Basicaly, all that happened, is she met her teacher, Jiriya, who turned out to be a total perve, and also Tsunade's close friend, so they've met before. Also, she was introduced to a guy named Neji, also known as Tentens boyfriend.

Next period was lunch. ( You may think lunch is pretty early, but these classes are actually just crazy ass long )

" Sakura, feel free to sit with us at lunch" smiled Hinata

" Yeah, your really cool Sakura, I think we'll be great friends already !" Exclamied Ino

" It amazes me how nice you guys are! When I moved to here, I thought highschool was going to be difficult cause no one would like me, but its totally the opposite! Thanks alot you guys!" smiled Sakua as she walked to her locker with Gaara

" So, Gaara, hows your first day?" asked Sakura

" Fine." said gaara

" C'mon! It HAS to be going better than fine! We already have friends on the first day! Like, thats crazy! That chances of that happening to any normal person is like 1/11253126536125396" said Sakura

" Alright than, its going really fine." smirked Gaara

"... "

And so, Gaara and Sakura walked to the caf. The second they walked in, people started to shout

" HEY ITS THE HOT GIRL! SIT WITH ME! "

" NO WAY! SIT WITH ME AND ILL BUTTER YOUR MUFFIN"

"DONT LISTEN TO HIM, SIT WITH ME, IM TEN INCHES LONG"

Now you could hear girls start to shout

" OHH LOOK ITS THE SEXY REDHEAD!"

" FIRECROTH, COME SIT WITH US!" **[ Bahahaha fire crotch!]**

" YOUR SO COOL! I LOVE MEN WITH TATOOS!"

Than they saw Naruto stand up and wave both his arms.

" NO!!!!! SAKURA! GAARA! OVER HERE! SIT WITH US!" Yelled Naruto, and Neji shoved him harshly back into his chair

Sakura smiled and made her way over to the table.

" Hey, is the food here anygood, or should i make my own lunch?" asked Sakura

" Oh, its great! Cheap as hell too!" exclaimed Ino

" Wonderful, im gonna go get some, than." said Sakura as she and Gaara went to go get some food

Meanwhile, back at the table, Neji and Sasuke were talking

" Sasuke, is something on your mind?"

" No, its just... never mind"

" You sure?"

"Yeah."

But actually, Sasuke was thinking about a certain pink haired kunoichi. Was this really the same little girl he used to play cops and robbers with? If it wasnt for her pink hair, and big green eyes, he probably couldnt have reconized her. She grew her hair out beautifully, and her body was radical! Her breasts.. Oh, they were magnificent ! Than he reolized what he was thinking. No! They were only friends, well, for now. Sasuke came to the conclusion that he'd talk to her next time he had a chance, to catch up. Maybe after lunch. But shit, he had to talk to his broher after lunch! Ah well... some other time.

Sakura and Gaara returned to the table with food. After some idle chitchat, Sasuke got up and left to go speak to his brother. Shortly after, the next bell rang indicating that lunch was over. Sakura then remembered that Itachi wanted to catch up with her after lunch, so she made her way to the english room. She peered through the window for a second, to see if Itachi was there. Instead, she saw Sasuke in the room... making out with a girl. For some odd reason, she didnt know why... but she was crushed! She felt a warm bead on water roll down her cheek. A tear.

_' Sasuke is making out with some chick? He has a girlfriend? Oh.. I thought.... I thought...wait. Why am I so sad? It's been many years since Ive seen him, to think he'd still like me and want to be best friends is crazy. Sigh.. Why did I even think like that? We havn't even had one conversation yet, and I'm already feeling stronger than normal feelings for you. Sasuke, I'm falling for you hard. Already.'_

Sakura decided that she'd talk to Itachi some other time, when Sasuke wasnt busy playing tonsil hockey with some girl. She wiped off her tears,but you could tell by the redness on her pail skin, that she'd been crying. As she made her way to her locker, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned was Gaara.

"Sakura? Why were you crying?"

" I wasnt!"

" Sakura, your whole face is wet and red. You were crying."

Than Sakura made a face, and tears started pouring out her eyes. She hugged Gaara, and cried on his shoulder.

" Whats this for?"

" Well , do you remember that guy I was best friends with before I moved to Suna? The one I had a huge crush on?"

" Yeah, Sasuke right? Wasnt he one of the only reasons you were so enthusiastic on moving back here? To see him again? "

" Uh huh, and I just saw his locking lips with some other girl in a empty classroom!"

" So ? Whats the big deal ?"

"GAARA! See, thats why I never talk to you about my feelings! You dont understand!" yelled Sakura as she stormed off . She was so fumed, that she didn't even reolize where she was going, and soon found herself in an empty classroom. She stood there, pondering for a minute, until she heard the door open. She didnt turn around, becuase she knew it was Gaara. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Gaara! Leave me alone! I dont want to tal-"

" Whose Gaara?"

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke. Oh my, has he changed. Even though his beautiful, ebony hair stayed the same, he was much, much taller, and his muscles were rippling. Boy, he was hot! The only thing was, there was a look in his eyes. Not the same as when they were little. It was a look of sadness, hope, lonliness, many emotions in one, and most of them not so great. Wait a second. Sauke has short hair! The guy in the classroom had long hair! It was Itachi! Itachi was the one making out with some chick!

" Sasuke!"

" Ohayo Sakura. Long time no see eh?"

"Yeah" Sakura was still a bit speechless from finding out that it wasn't Sasuke in the room.

_( Inner Sakura ) SAKURA! SNAP OUTTA IT! HES TALKING TO YOU! This is our chance! CHHHAAAA!_

" Sorry about before, I really didnt feel like having a conversation with you while surrounded by a group of crazy ass fangirls" Sasuke said

"Its okay"

" So, anyways, whose Gaara? A boyfriend ?"

" Oh, no! He's just my friends, since I moved to Suna, he's been my best friend."

"I see,"

" ... Do you have a girlfreind?" asked Sakura

" Nope.."

" Really? I thought yuo wouldve, seeing as all the girls in the school are head over heels inlove with you"

" Hah. Well, Theyre all crazy. I wa-"

But Sasuke was cut off due to the door opening. In strolled Itachi.

" Hey Sakura! Sasuke."

" Itachi!" smiled Sakura

" Hey Sakura. I didnt see you in my room after lunch"

" Oh, I didnt come, because when I came to the classroom, you were a little.. busy"

" Huh?Oh! Right, yeah. My fiance showed up to bring me some lunch. Hahah, sorry about that."

" Fiance?"

" Uh yeah.. I-"

_BRRRRIINNNGGG_

" You know what Sakura, come over for dinner tonight, so we can finish catching up,Sasuke, are you going to be home for dinner?" asked Itachi

" Sure" replied Sasuke

" Alirght then, its settled. Come to my room after school, and I'll give you the address. Bye!" said Itachi as he walked out, leaving just Sasuke and Sakura in the room . There was an akward silence.

" I think we should get to class.." said Sasuke

" Yeah." Said Sakura

So then exited the classroom, both with thoughts on tonight. But little did they know that a certain ugly redhead was closely watching them. Once Upon a time, In Konoha.

**A/N- Yeah, I know, kinda short, but the next one will be longer! I promise. I hope you liked it!**

**So, as oyu can see, Sasuke and Sakura have a little connection going on, eh? And Itachi? Getting married? What has this world come to ? So yeah, I'm back on fanfic, and will be updating this story every now and then, but no worries, it will definetely not be another year or something until its updating again. I'm looking at every week, I'll update? Maybe once, or twice... Three times if I have have no life and have nothing to do! **

**Review please?**


	5. Meet the Teachers

**A/N - IM SO SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO WAIT A WHOLE WEEK FOR MY UPDATE! It''s just that I had a huge party and some old friends came in, and they stayed all week. They dont know i write fanfics, so I didnt have a chance to update ! SOOOO I made this one extra long.. well actually no, just a bit longer than the others! Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000**

_Gym Class_

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the classroom, quite akwardly. They reolized that the halls were dead empty. How late were they? Well it didn't really matter, all that mattered is the fact that it made it a hell of alot more akward. What was with them? They used to be best friends for gosh sakes!

" Umm.. What class do you have next?" asked Sasuke, breaking the unbearable silence.

" Gym, you?" replied Sakura

" Same... Can I ... I mean.... do you want me to...?"

" Huh?"

" Do you want me to walk you there? I mean uuhh I dont want you to get lost or anything... I knew a guy who got completely lost here and-"

" That would be lovley" smiled Sakura

So Sasuke and Sakura silently walked to gym together. Suddenly, a ball come whirling at their faces. Sakura, being the ninja she is, dodged it quite quickly, somehow, Sasuke did the same.

' YOUUUUURRRR LATEEE!" yelled Gai, their Gym teacher " TEN LAPS AROUND THE GYM, FIFTY SIT UPS AND FIFTY PUSH UPS FOR YOU EACH! Hey! Who are you! Yeah you, with the pink hair! By the way, I'm Gai, nice to meet you. NOW LETS STOP THIS IDLE CHITCHAT AND GET WORKING! What are oyu two doing out of line! GET IN LIINNNEEE!"

Sasuke and Sakura walked to their separate lines, as they were walking, Sakura asked Sasuke, " What about the laps?"

Sasuke replied, "I dont know, he seems to have forgotten,but dont remind him about them. It's such a bother doing extra gym"

" Hahah alright then" laughed Sakura.

"Alright class, the new ciriculem asks me to start you fresh off with a whole section on swimming. This should only take a week, but since all of you are lacking the power of youth, it is going to take about half of the semester. So next class, make sure to bring your bathing suits. Girls, No bikini's, only one piece bathing suits please. Any questions?"

A chubby girl raised her hand.

" Yes?" said Gai

" Well... if your uncomfortable wearing your bathing suit... do you still have to participate?"

" Of course! Just wear a t-shirt ontop" replied Gai

Another hand went up

" Yes!" said Gai

" Well I was just wondering... Why do we have to take swimming lessons if we already know how to swim?"

" Oh! I forgot to mention. You will all be placed on separate teams, according to your skill level. So if you cant swim well, you will be learning how to swim, and if you are an amazing swimmer, you will be taught how to do either syncronized swimming, or competitive swimming."

So the rest of gym class, was just a bit more talking, and a couple laps around the field. Soon after, the bell rang, and everyone got out of their gym clothes, and went to their next class. The next class was Drama and Art. And guess who taught that? Deidara and Sasori of course!

" Hmmmm Alright class shut up. I'm Deidara, and this is Sasori" said the blonde male at the front of the room, pointing at a redhead standing opposite of him. " No "Mr" becuase I didnt tell you my last name and no "Sir" cause it sounds gay. Just call me Deidara."

Than Sasori took the stage " Hello, welcome to Drama and Art class. The truth is, Deidara and I only like Art. We have no likings towards Drama, but the board makes us teach it, if we want to teach Art. So the Drama portion of these classes will be fairly easy. The board also insists that we start off the semester with Drama, so for the first half of this semester, its Drama."

Now there was a good side and a bad side to what Sakura was thinknig at this point. The bad thing is, that her teachers dont like Drama, and its one of her favourite subjects, so it will probably suck this year. The good thing, is that in this class, there Gaara and Sasuke! Also Neji and Tenten, but they were too busy making out with eachother to really matter. She could talk to Gaara and flirt with Sasuke in the same class, and wouldnt have to worry about spending time with her new friends.

" Okay class,you dont have an assigned seat, so sit wherever you like every class. Hhhmmmm" ordered Deidara

Each table had four seats in it. Sakura and Gaara decided to sit in the back row because the back row is always the best. Tenten sat in the table across from her along with Neji, and Sasuke infront. Even though the tables could fit three people, No one sat along with Sakura and Gaara, because they were new,they would barly know eachother,Some were even afraid of the Ninja

No one sat beside Neji and Tenten, becuase they were busy sucking eachothers face off. And no one sat beside Sasuke, because it was Sasuke.

" For the first couple of classes, were just going to have fun with Drama, no Shakespear or projects or books, just some old fashion Drama games. How does that sound?" Asked Sasori

The class started cheering and whooping due to their lack of work.

" Anyone have any Drama games they'd like to share hhhmmm?" questioned Deidara

One girl explained to the class on how to play " Likes and Dislikes"

" How to play, is... you get two containers, and everyone writes down one thing they like, and one thing they dont like on separate pieces of paper. Than the Likes go into one container and the Dislikes go into another. Than, one person comes up to the from, and picks either a Like or a Dislike, and they have to rant on how much they love or hate that certain item for one whole minute." said a classmate.

So once the class got the containers filled with likes and dislikes, they started to play. The first one to go up was a curly brown haired boy. He reached into the 'likes' box and read the paper.

_Spandex_

So the brown haired boy went to the front of the class, and as soon as Sasori started the timer, he started to rant.

" I LOOOOOOOOVVVVEEE SPANDEX!" the boy paused for the laughter of the class " I love all colours of spandex! Especially the bright ones! They feel soooooo nice on my boy, it feels like im wearing nothing at all! It's good for keeping my fat in, I wear it everywhere! I love when your wearing some skinny white spandex pants, and when you run, everything jiggles! Spandex is just amazing! You can excersise , and look great at the same time ! Also wu-"

" TIME!"

The boy was cut off by Sasori yelling Time, indicating that his one minute was up. The class roared with laughter as the boy sat down, recived various high-fives. After almost the whole class went ( yes, even Sakura. She had to do a rant about hating underwear) It was gaara and sasukes turn. The whole class already did an act, aside from them.

" Sasuke, Gaara. You have to participate!" yelled Deidara " Hhmmmmmm"

" No." The said back.

" Than you two will fail automaticly!"

" Fail me than!" yelled Gaara

Than Sakura stepped in. " Gaara, c'mon just do it, you made a promise that you'd actually try this year, so you could get good grades and make it in collage with me! Please!"

" Fine." hmphed gaara

So Gaara picked a dislike ( Obviously) and it was cookies. ( GASP!) So now, the only one left was Sasuke. He just would NOT do an act! Well, thats until Sasori made a point, that if he fails, he'd have to be in summer school with all his fangirls. So Sasuke got up to the front and ranted on hating the smell of Axe ( GASP-A-LASP!)

Than Sasuke sat back down and thought about how stupid everyone looked. Well, if you were sitting in the same room as Sasuke, that wouldve been what he appeared to be doing, but really, deep down, Sasuke was thinking about the dinner with Sakura tonight. And a couple seats away, a pink haired kunoichi was thinking about the same thing.

_BBBRRRIIIIIIIINGGG_

The first day of school for the students of Leaf High has finally ended. Sakura , Gaara, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten all parted their ways to their lockers.

" How was your first day, Sakura?" Asked Ino

" It actually went pretty... amazing! Mostly thanks to you guys !"

" Awehh no problem! Your really fun to hang around! See you tommorow!" smiled Ino as she hugged her new friend

Sakura was gathering up her belongings, when suddenly a figure appeared right beside, scaring the buh-jeebers outta her. It was Gaara who just transported himself with his sand.

" Gaara! You just gave me a heart attack! Geeze! How bad is it for you to walk? Like seriously!"

" We need to do the groceries tonight. Wheres the nearest store?"

" Its about two blocks from our house, but actually, I cant, I'm going over to Sasukes house."

" What? You two are already gonna fuck after one day!?"

" NO! I'm not like that anymore! Since I moved here, I'm a good girl!"

"Pfffffft!"

" Well whatever. I'm just going over there to REUNITE WITH SOME FAMILY FRIENDS!"

" Alright,alright. But when youget home, were doing some groceries."

" Fine."

Sakura and Gaara turned aruond and started to walk home. Well actually, only Gaara did, becuase Sakura ran into a wall. She looked up to see it wasnt a wall, it was just Itachi.

" Holy shit, how much do you work out Itachi, your torso is as hard as a fucking rock!"

" Hah." Itachi chuckled as he helped Sakura back up to her feet. " I 'm just giving you the directions to our house"

" What? Did you guys move or something?"

" No, its just that, judging that its you, you'd probably forget how to get to our house and end up dying or somthing. Breaking a leg at the least"

" Hah-hah" said Sakura sarcasticlly

So Sakura walked home and after a short converstaion about her first day with Temari, she got ready for dinner. She took a shower and blow dried her hair. Than fixed up her make up and went to go and look for something to wear.

She thought about wearing a dress, but she was worried that she might look too over-dressed. Than she thought about wearing some shorts and a tee but that would be a little too under dressed. So she picked out a jean skirt and pink-ish plaid button-up ( Those things are really in these days huh ?) Than she started on her hair. It was all dry by the time she finished getting ready, and was pin-straight. It looked fine like that so she went to go to Sasukes house.

She followed the directions on the peice of paper ( Which she ended up using wuite a bit, due to the fact that she was completely clueless as to wear their house was) and soon after, ended up in the Uchiha complex at a huge mansion.

_I dont remember his _house_ being this huge, and beautiful!_

She walked up the pathway to their door which was decorated with mounts of gorgous flowers, and knocked three times.

_Oh I cant wait to see Mikoto and Fugaku again! I havn't seen them in forever! Theyre like second parents to me. I hope Mikoto makes her fmaous noodles, I could eat those all day! Hmm.. I wonder what Sasuke thinks of me... does he maybe think I'm annoying becuase I barge in on him and his fmaily out of the blue? I hope not._

Than Sakura heard footsteps from the other side of the door. A couple seconds later, it opened. Suddenly, something big pounced on her, or what at least thats what it seemed like, and make her fall to he ground.

Once upon a time, In Konoha

**000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N- So the story is starting to progress now huh? Sakura is about to have dinner with Sasuke and his fam. Fun stuff. So anyways, Id really appriciate if you'd **_REVIEW_** Like seriosuly. I will take any advice, and do my best to fulfil it, to make you ppl like my story better. Or maybe even review just to tell me how amazing it is ahahah jokes.**

_Wow, this is my longest chapter yet :) The next one will probably be... EVEN LONGER :o ----- GASP! Did I just go there? Yes I Did ;)_

Coming up next- Dinner with the Uchihas


	6. Dinner with the Uchihas

**A/N- So this chapter, you find out about the Uchihas and all the stuff that happened within the 12 years Sakura was away. Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

_Ouch! What the hell just jumped on me? Whats this? WHAT THE FUCK IS LICKING MY FACE!_

"MOOCHIE. DOWN BOY !" said a womans voice

_'Oh. A Dog. A DOG !?! Since when did they have a dog? Whose voice is that? Oh! Its Mikotos!'_

" Sorry about that, he gets excited when someones at the door. Anyways, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kaori, Itachi's girlfriend " smiled the girl.

" Well actually, she's my fiance" smirked Itachi as he randomly appeared beside her, kissing her cheek. Kaori giggled as she opened the door even more to let Sakura in. Kaori had long brown hair which is usually very silky and straight, but it was curled for the ocassion. She wore a blue and white dress with white leggings underneath.

_'Oh I guess its NOT Mikoto'_

" Well I'm going to get started on dinner, Sakura- Sasuke and Itachi told me you really like those noodles that Mikoto always used to make? Is it alright if I make them tonight?" asked Kaori

" Yeah sure! I love them, thank you" replied Sakura

" She doesnt make them as good as my mother, but they are pretty damn close to it" said Itachi

" Hey. I try my best okay?!" glared Kaori

Sakura watched as Itachi smiled.

_'Geeze, Ive never seen him so happy and plesant before! Kaori must've made his life really special. I cant wait until I find someone like that... Someone who can make me feel on top of the world no matter what. Sigh.....'_

So now that Kaori was cooking, and Sasuke, Mikoto and Fugaku where no where to be found, it was just Itachi and her in the living room. Wait, where were the rest of his family?

" So Itachi, wheres Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku? And Sasuke?" asked Sakura

" Well Sasukes upstairs..." started Itachi " And I guess you havnt heard about my parents?"

" Huh?"

" ... They died."

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?_

" _gasp!_ Oh my gosh Itachi I'm no sorry!" apologized Sakura

" No, it's okay, you didnt know. You were away for so long, theres no way you coulve found out. They died only two years ago. Well actually, they were _murdered_ two years ago."

Sakura couldnt help but to get a bit teary. They were like Sakura's second parents, she spent almost everyday of her childhood with them. Now they were dead?

" Wait, two years ago on what day? ... IF you dont mind me asking, like you dont have to answer if its uncomft-"

" No its alright. It was on November 19th"

" THATS CRAZY."

" Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry, I mean, well, you know my dad left when I was young, but the thing thats crazy is that my mom was murdered on that exact same day."

" Hmm.. I just got a feeling. I dont think thats a coincidence. I think I might investigate a little bit."

" Seriously? You think that our parents deaths were intentional?"

" Well if you think about it, they were best friends for the longest time, since before we were born. They were incredible Ninjas and probably had many enemys. Not to mention the fact that they were both murdered on the exact same day."

" Huh, that actually does make alot of sense. Do you mind if I join in on this investigation?"

" Sure"

Itachi and Sakura just sat there a minute thinking about whe previous conversation.

" So Itachi.... A Teacher eh? I would never have thought! I mean, well, you were one of the best ninja's I knew, I always thuoght you'd be one for a long time." laughed Sakura

" Well actually, I still am." replied Itachi

" But..."

" Yeah, about the whole teacher thing, well I never really wanted to be one. This is my second ( And last ) year being a teacher. Than I'm going back to being a Ninja."

" But if you didnt want to be a teacher, why are you my English teacher?"

" Well, theres two reasons. The first one, is because of a bet. I uhh.. lost a bet to my two friends. Deidara and Sasori, they teach Drama and Art ?"

" Oh yeah! So what was the bet?"

" Well... I'm not sure if I really want to repeat what the bet was... But I lost. And the consiquence to that, was being an English teacher for two years."

" Hahahah. But why that consiquenceout of them all?"

" Because before, I would always make fun of them for being teachers. They love art so they decided to become teachers. I thuoght it was stupid, because I honestly thought being a teacher would be a horrible job. ( And I was right about that) Oh, not to mention the fact that they are very skilled ninjas and it would be a waste for them to become teachers."

" Oh I see."

" The second reason, is that when mt parents died, Sasuke changed. Alot. And I wanted to keep a close eye on him."

" What do you mean by, 'changed'?"

" Well all I can say, is that hes not the inocent little boy he used to be."

" Hmm... I kind of noticed somthing along those lines when I first saw him."

" Yes, hes alot more colder now a days. He doesnt have the sweet, warm heart he used to. So if he doesnt welcome you with open arms and a huge smile, dont take it personally. please"

" Okay, I understand"

" , how about you? Hows being a ninja working out for you?"

" Well I passed Top- Leaf academy with flying colours, and than attended the Top-Leaf academy Secondary School. Also, While in Suna I had personal training from Tsunade, and than I moved here."

" So up until this year, youve had Ninja training?"

" Yeah. And I plan to try and make it into the famous Hidden Leaf Villages Univercity. You know that one that teaches only the Ninja Arts?"

" So you plan on being a ninja when your finished school?"

" Yeah!"

" Oh great. Well maybe you and Sasuke can spar sometime"

" Sasukes a Ninja still to?!"

" Of course! Well he didnt go to the Top-Leaf highschool becuase it was all the way in The Village hidden in the Mist. And when our parents died, he kind of lost interest in being a Ninja for a bit. But recently, he got back into the Ninja arts and is a great as ever."

" Oh I see"

_So Sasuke is still a ninja? Hmm thats interesting. I wonder why everyone was so impressed with me and Gaara being a ninja, when they had Sasuke, A ninja at their school the whole time? _

Than Kaori came into the living room. " Alright, dinners almost ready. And could you tell Sasuke to hurry up! He's being getting ready for about 4 hours now" she joked.

" Okay" replied Itachi

Once Kaori dissappeared back into the kitchen, Sakura asked, " So does Kaori live with you guys now?"

" Yes"

" Thats so cute! You two look so cute together"

Itachi just smiled at her. Than a memory popped into Sakura's head, when she reolized what she just said. 'Thats so cute. You two look so cute together'

_FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke and Sakura were playing their favourite game, Cops and Robber – Ninja Style. They had were jumping all over the city, ontop of roofs and everything. Sasuke was chasing Sakura so she was running everywhere. Than she decided to hide. She suddenly jumped down from the trees they were chasing eachother in, and sneakly made her way to the Uchiha Compound. She decided to hide in the Uchiha woods, which her and sasuke called, their ' secret creek' _

_Sakura knew Sasuke would trace her chakra and find her soon, and she was getting pretty tired, so she decided just to give up and sit by the creek._

" _GOT CHYA" exclaimed Sasuke as he tapped her on the shuolder, indicating that he, the cop, found her, the robber._

" _I already gave up so it doesnt count!"_

" _Well you didnt tell me so it does count!"_

"_Well it doesnt matter! You didnt win!"_

" _Yes I did you doe-brain!"_

" _No you didnt you dumby!"_

" _Yes I did!"_

" _No you didnt!"_

"_Yes!"_

" _No!"_

" _Yes"_

" _No!"_

"_YESYESYESYESYES!!!"  
_

"_NONONONONO!"_

" _I WON!"_

" _NO YOU DI- AAAHHH!"_

_Sakura suddenly lost her balance and was falling into the creek._

"_SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as he quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her up, Sasuke fell backwards and Sakura landed ontop of him. _

_Than they heard a voice._

" _Thats so cute. You two look so cute together."_

_It was Itachi. He was just walking past as he saw the incident happen. He decided to tease his little brother a little bit._

_Than Sasuke and Sakura rolled off eachother and stood up._

" _ITACHI!"_

" _Yes Sasuke?"_

" _Its not like that! She just fell!"_

" _Whatever you say..."_

" _Hn." _

" _So anyways, who won cops and robbers?"_

" _I DID!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled at the same time. Than they glared at eachother._

" _Aweh, Sasuke, you shuold let your girlfriend win, it would make her feel good!"  
_

" _She's not my girlfriend!!!" yelled Sasuke_

" _C'mon, now lets see a kiss" smirked Itachi_

_The children just looked at eachother , wide-eyed. Itachi just laughed._

" _Go on. Kiss her."_

" _No, I'm not gonna kiss Saku! Shes my best friend"_

" _Foolish little brother. You'll learn one day. You'll definetly want to kiss ." Itachi smirked as he walked off._

_Sakura and Sasuke just stood there for a while, thinking about what Itachi just said _

_' I.... would want to kiss her?' Sasuke thought_

_' He.... would want to kiss me?' Sakura thought_

_'Well I kind of want to kiss right now' they both thought_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Sakura?" said Itachi

" Huh?" replied a dazed-off Sakura

" You just zoned out there"

" Oh, sorry!"

" Its okay. Wel anyways, as I was saying. The wedding is on June 26th , if you wanted to come."

" Sure! I'll definetly be there!"

_Ever since I knew him, Itachi always looked kind of intimidating and mean on the outside. But onlly the few that really knew him would know that deep down, hes a huge softly. Usually only to people he loves, or people that are important to him. I cant believe hes getting married already! I never thought he was the type to open himself up to someone enough to get married to them._

Than Moochie came into the room, wagging his tail.

" Hey Moochie. You entertain Sakura while I help with dinner alright?"

" Woof!Woof!" barked Moochie

"Hahaha!" laughed Sakura, as Itachi left and when into the kitchen. Moochie jumped on Sakura's lap and she petting his short blonde fur.

Than she heard footsteps. She saw Sasuke coming down from the stairs. He sported a dark blue polo with black shorts. But to Sakura, it didnt matter what he was wearing, he looked like a god. Over in Sasukes head, he was thinking the exact same thing.

Sasuke and her stared at one another. What would only seem like a second to anyone of us, felt like an eternity to them.

Moochie imediately jumped off Sakuras lap and over to Sasuke.

" Heey Moochie." he said. His voice was so soft when he spoke this. It reminded Sakura of what his voice sounded like 12 years ago, when they were little. Now a days, when he spoke, it was much more masculine and cold.

Sasuke walked into the living room and sat on the couch across from Sakura. He nodded his head at her.

" Hey Sakura."

" Hi Sasuke."

" So uhh... How are you?"

" I'm great. You?"

" I'm alright."

Than Sasuke turned on the TV

_'Wow that was some intense conversation' _Sakura thought sarcasticly

_' Sigh. Why couldnt I have thought of somthing else to say?!' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Than came the deathly akward silence.

_Beepbeepbeepbeep_

That silence was broken by the beeping of Sasukes phone, indicating that he just got a text.

_Why am I hearing no talking? I want voices. You two used to be best friends, so talk! - Itachi_

So Sasuke texted him back.

_Well sorry! It's kind of akward! I mean we havnt spoke in so long. You try having a conversation with her after not seeing her for 12 years! - Sasuke_

A couple seconds later, Sasukes phone went off again

_I did, and it was a very nice long conversation. So now its your turn. TALK. - Itachi_

Sasuke sighed. Than his phone suddenly went off again

_Dont sigh at me little brother.-Itachi_

This time, Sasukes eybrow twitched from his brothers annoying texts.

_Fine. I'll talk to her. Now stop texting me.- Sasuke_

Sasuke now was flipping through the channels. He stopped when it came to the popular show " Survivor"

" Tch. This show is so stupid." Sasuke said

" How so?" asked Sakura

" Its obviously all fake, and even if it were real, it would be pretty damn easy."

" Well probably cause your a ninja. But for normal people, it'd be pretty hard."

" Hn. How'd you know I was still a ninja?"

" Itachi told me."

"Oh. Did he tell you anything else about me?"

_' Well he mentioned that after your parents died, you changed alot_' " No not really." Sakura lied

" Thats a surprise. Knowing him, I thought he'd probably tell you my whole life story or somthing."

" hahahah." Sakura laughed nervously

Than Kaori hollared from the kitchen " ALRIGHT GUYS! ITS TIME FOR DINNER! WELL I MEAN GUYs AND GIRLs. UUH ACTUALLY SASUKE AND SAKURA"

" Just stop talking..." you could hear Itachi say from the kitchen, followed by a giggle from Kaori.

Than Sasuke sighed and went to the dining room, followed by Sakura.

Not much happened at dinner. It was just some small talk, which was mostly done by Kaori or Itachi. When dinner was done, Sakura said 'thanks' and went to go leave. Itachi and Kaori surprised her with a hug before she left. But Sasuke just said goodbye and went upstairs.

Sakura than went home. While she was walking home, she tripped and scraped her knee.

_' I'm too lazy to heal this. I'll do it tommorow.'_

It was about 8:00pm when Sakura left the Uchihas. It was still pretty early so she watched ' The Green Mile' with Temari. After crying their eyes out from the movie, they went to bed.

Sakura, laying in her bed was going over her night. She thought it went pretty well, finding out about Itachi and Sasuke. But most of all, she was thinking about the whole thing with their parents deaths. Was was intentional?

_Once Upon a Time In Konoha _

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N- Wow. I just COULD NOT stop writing this. And its not even late, I got it done on time :) This is definetily my longest chappie yet. I'm actually kinda proud. Writing this chapter make me think of many ideas to include in my story, so no worries about me getting writers block ;)**

**Anyways, I liked this chapter, You find out alot about Sasuke and Itachi. You see Itachi's true colours in this chapter. **

**Review please?**

**I'll answer any questions if you have em, so dont be afraid to ask!**

_**...REVIEW.!!!!!!!**_


	7. SHUT UP SAKURA!

_BeepBeepBeep_

_'Fucking alarm clock.'_ Sakura thought

**SMASH**

_' Good. Now I can sleep'_

-20 minutes later-

Gaara walked into Sakura's room to check if she was up yet.

_' Shit. I told Temari NOT to buy her an alarm clock, cause she just smashes them and goes back to sleep. That was a waste of 14 dollars and 89 cents.' _Gaara thought

" Wake up Sakura. Its 8:00. Get ready for school." said Gaara, as he shook her.

" Fu-fuuck offff!" Sakura said half-asleep

_'Sigh. The only way to get Sakura up, is to jump on her, or punch her or do somthing drastic. And thats an normal days. When she's drunk and you have to wake her up.. oohhh man. Thats a challenge.'_

FLASHBACK

The previous night, Gaara and Sakura were partying at a huge house party at their friends house. Gaara didnt drink too much, but Sakura was smashed out of her face. Soon after, they crashed.

Gaara woke up on a couch in someones room. He turned around to see a naked girl clinging onto him. '_ I hope I remembered a condom last night. I dont want any babies yet'_ He was pretty much the only one awake in the whole house. Gaara noticed something scribbled the back of his palm. '_ Whats this written on my hand?'_

_Remember to wake Sakura up by 8. She works a shift at the hospital at 9._

Gaara checked what time it was. 8:37. '_Shit.'_ he thought._ ' Where the fuck are oyu Sakura! Your going to be late!_

Gaara looked all over the house. Finally he spotted some pink hair coming from under a blanket. He pulled the blanket off, and saw a naked Sakura, with some guys hands around her wasnt the first time Gaara had seen a scene like this before. She got drunk often at parties. [ She probably picking up the drinking habit from Tsunade as well] Gaara pulled up the blanket before he woke her up.

" Sakura! Wake up!" Gaara started shaking her rapidly. " Sakura!WAKE UP!" Everyone sleeping in that room wake up when Gaara yelled... except for Sakura. The people Gaara woke up were telling him to fuck off " Sorry, trying to wake up a friend ." He slapped her hard in the face. No movement. He pinched her cheeks. Nothing. '_Sigh. This isnt going to work.'_

So Gaara threw Sakura over his shoulders, and stopped at the pool in the backyard. ' _This is for your own good.' _He threw Sakura into the pool.

Sakura finally woke up.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Now, that wasnt the only time Gaara had to go to extremes to wake his friend up. Many other times consisted of ice being put down her shirt. A Blow horn. Various lemons being shoved down her throat, and anything else Gaara could think of.

But this morning, he was lucky. All it took was a couple little punches in the arm.

" Good your up. I hope you know your a very heavy sleeper."

" _Yawn_. Ive been told. What time is it?"

"8:09"

" SHIT! WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER. IT TAKES 10 MINUTES TO WALK TO SCHOOL AND IT TAKES ME 30 MINUTES TO GET READY.! AAAARG!" yelled Sakura

Sakura went turbo. She didn't bother taking a shower, since she took one last night. So Sakura went to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. She threw on her uniform, and went to do her hair. She slept with her hair in a messy bun last night, so her hair was wavy and beautiful. She applied some light eye liner and lip gloss. She bolted down the stairs and right to the door.

" C'MON LETS GO!' she yelled

" Sakura- its only 8:12. You were only getting ready for 3 minutes...And relax, you wont be late, becuase if you use your ninja skills and jump ontop of the roofs, you'll be there in like 30 seconds." said Kankuro

"But if I jump rooftops, I'll be all gross and sweaty!And really? It only took me 3 minutes! THATS A NEW RECORD! Haah, now I can go pee cause I didnt go this morning cause I thought we were late." she replied as she walked over to the bathroom

When she came out, and back into the kitchen, Temari confronted her.

" Alright, so you know I'm leaving for college in a week, so we have to hang out as much as possible okay?" Temari said

" For sure! I'm going to miss you so much!" Sakura cried

" ME TOO!" Temari cried

Than Kankuro looked at Gaara and said, " I'm gonna miss you too bro, you know that right?"

Gaara just looked at him and said " Back at chya" and walked away

"C'mon little brother! Wont you miss me a little bit!" Kankuro yelled

" Yeah,yeah, I guess I'll miss you too. Now C'mon Sakura, lets go." Gaara said as he walked out the door. Sakura soon followed. Later, they reached their school just on time.

" Hey Sakura!" said Ino

" Hey Ino!" replied Sakura

" I was just wondering where you lived, becuase me and the gang were thinking that maybe we could drop by sometime"

" oh sure! That would be great ! I live at 1079 on Braigen road."

" Okay, see you soon! I gotta get to class." said Ino as she went to class

So Sakura went to room 69** ( hahaah)** otherwise known as Math class and sat down. She was staring out the window until she heard various screams.

" SASUKE YOU LOOK SO HOT IN THAT OUTFIT!"

" SASUKE I LOVE YOU!"

" BOW CHICK A WOW WOW"

" Wow thats so lame, and not to mention old!"

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke strolling in, with his hands in his pockets. He sat down in his seat.

Sasuke suddenly felt like he was being watched. Well he always felt like he was being watched, due to the many fangirls. But right now, he felt like someone was watching him very,very closely. He looked up, to see a Red-haired hair towering over him.

" Hey Sex- I mean Sasuke"

_Sigh. 'Its Karin. Why the fuck is she standing over me. This is such a horrible angle. I can see up her nostrils. Oh god. She needs a fucking tissue. '_

" Get the hell away from me Karin." Sasuke said boredly

" Why do you have to be like that, huh, Sasuke!?" said Karin as she linked onto his arm " There I am, A beautiful, sexy, girl, who wants your attention, and your not going to give it to me!? Whats wrong with you! OH! I'm so sorry. I didnt mean that. Nothings wrong with you, I think your amazing and perfect!"

Sasuke shook his arm, making Karins arm fly off of his. " Sit in your God damn seat. Class is about to start."

_'Where the fuck is Itachi when I need him!' _Sasuke thought to himself. For if Itachi were here, he'd start class, forcing Karin to sit in her seat. The one thing Sasuke liked about Math class is that his brother taught it. Why did he like Itachi as the teacher? Because every fangirl that wasnt his and even some fangirls they were his, was also a fangirl of Itachi.

They didnt follow him or hit on him like they did to Sasuke thuogh. They mostly just sucked up to him. So when Itachi comes into the room every morning, his fangirls imediately sit down, and yell at anyone who gives Itachi trouble. Thus, with the class under control 24/7, no one bothering Sasuke, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Finally, In strolled Itachi, and the fangirls grabbed Karin and shoved her back into her seat,

" KARIN! CLASS HAS STARTED! SHUT UP AND LISTEN! My apoligies . Please continue with your very interesting lecture" smiled a Fangirl of Itachi.

**Lunch.**

The whole gang was sitting at the table eating lunch, when suddenly, Karin was walking by with some milk. She 'tripped' which was obviously on purpose, spilling milk all over herself.

" Oh, this white stuffs all over me, its in my mouth and everything!"

" Get the fuck off me karin."

" Oh Sasu, why do you have to be so harsh!?"

_'Sasu... Thats what I used to call him.....' _Sakura thought

_'Sasu... Thats what she used to call me .... '_Sasuke thought

Sasuke shoved Karin off, as she ' hmphed' and walked away.

Sakura said, " Geeze Sasuke. I dont know how you can tolerate her. I mean, you could blow her to bits in half a second, seeing as your a nin-" Sakura got cut off.

Now, while Sakura was saying this, Sasuke eyes started to get bigger and bigger. Finally, when she started to udder the word " ninja" , he jumped up and leaned acorss the table, cutter her off with his hand ,and booooy was he getting wierd looks. So, Sasuke grabbed Sakuras arm, pulled her out of her seat, and into the hallway. The whole population of the school was frozen, just looking at them.

**In the hallway**

" What the hell Sasuke." Sakura stated

" Yeah whatever, sorry. But Sakura. I need you to shut up."

" What do you mean?"

" What do you think I mean! You cant tell anyone that I'm a ninja!"

" Why not?"

" Well you know what its like, everyone knows your a ninja, EVERYONE know everything about you! Also, it would get me a TON load of fangirls that I dont fucking need. God I hate them. Anyways, you just cant tell."

" I'm sorry , but I didnt hear one 'please' in this whole conversation"

" I'm not going to beg you, if thats what your asking for."

" I wasnt asking you to beg, just a simple please would be nice."

" Please." Sasuke glared

" C'mon. Say it like you mean it."

Sasuke just crossed his arms and stared at her coldy.

" Fine Sasuke, be that way. But dont blame me if it just... hmm... slips out during a presentation infront of the whole class or somthi-"

" Please" Sasuke said with a bit more emotion.

" hah. Good enough."

" Hn." He said as he walked away.

" Oh Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped, but didnt turn around

" Do you maybe want to come over and spar sometime? I want to see if I'm finally better than you."

" Hn. You wish."

" What do you mean! You havnt seen me fight in 12 years, and Ive had more training than you and also sh-"

" The old training ground at 5."

" Excuse me?"

" Didyou want to spar or not."

" Oh, yeah right. Uhh sure. Yeha. I guess I'm not busy" she said as Sasuke walked back into the lunch room

Sakura soon followed. When they both walked into the lunch room, every eye in the whole universe was staring at them. It was dead silent for what seemed like an eternity, until a girl shouted out

" PINKY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SASUKE!"

" DONT CALL HER PINKY YOU FREAK! WE SHOULD BE YELLNIG AT SASUKE! HE HARSHLY PULLED MY CHERRY BLOSSOM OUT OF THE ROOM." said a sakura- fan-boy

" HE PROBABLY RAPED HER!" yelled another

" MY MAN WOULDNT RAPE ANYONE, HE WOULD DARE TO CHEAT ON ME!" A sasuke fan yelled

" HES NOT YOUR, HES MINE!" One girl yeleld, as she threw her pasta at the other.

Than Naruto and Ino stand up, smiling ear to ear.

" FOOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIGHTTTT!!!!!!!" they yelled as they started whipping aorund all their food.

Sasuke and Sakura just walked out of the room. She slumped against a locker, and sasuke leaning against another, 3 lockers away, with one leg propped up.

" Well, that went well." said Sakura

" I'll say." replied Sasuke

"I dont understand why there arent many ninja's here in Konoha, i mean, Its such a great town!" said Sakura

"Well think about why you left. To train other places and become betetr ninja. Sure Konoha is a great place to start off on being a ninja, but then if oyu want to attend other ninja schools, you have to travel all around the great 5 nations. Its just that most of them dont bother to come back."

" I guess so."

_BRINNNGGG_

Sakura stood up. " I'll see you later Sasuke."

" Hn." he said as he walked off.

Litttle did they know, that a pair ofeyes witnessed their whole conversation. Everything from begining to end.

" Ahhh, so Sasuke is also a ninja? I kind of suspected something like that. Hmm.. their sparing today at 5? Well I think I'll give Sasuke and the Bitch a little surprise.... muahahaahhah"

- - -

Sakura was on her way to gym class, when she hear doors burst open, and howling laughter. She turned around to see various peple coming out of the gym, all covered in food. Most of them were laughing, but a couple girls were crying over their ruined outfits or hair.

Sakura continused to make her way to gym. She changed into her swimsuit, and took her place in line.

Soon after, the rest of the class came. Sakura was obviously a bit early because they were busy fighting with food.

_BANG!_

The doors were suddenly slammed closed.

" WHY IS MY WHOLE CLASS COVERED IN FOOD!" yelled Gai

" Uuuuhh.... Cause we all wanted to embrace the joy of being youthful.. by having a food fight?" Kiba lied

" OOOOHHHH MY CHILDREN! I AM SO PROUND OF YOU! TOUVE FINALLY SEEN THE LIGHT! NOW AS MUCH AS I HATE IT, YOU ALL HAVE TO WASH OFF THE FOOD BEFORE ENTERING THE POOL, EBCUASE WE DONT WANT CHUNKS OF SPAGHETTI IN OUR SWIMMING AREA!" Gai cried

So the rest of the class got changed into their suits. Than, they lined up in a big group.

" Each one of you will participate in a swim test, and judging by your abilities, you will be put into a group of your skill type." Gai pointed to the frist ten people in line. " You ten, line up in the water.

So they slid into the water, andlined up against the back of the pool. After a series of various diferent swimming excersises, Gai sorted them out, and continued on witht he next ten. When they testing was all done, The groups looked like this.

Level 1- [ Starters; People who are completely clueless about swimming, people who only stay in the shallow end, and when in the deep end, dont come off the wall ] Karin, Ino, girls who were obsessed with their looks mostly, and geeky guys who didnt come off of their computer.

Level 2 - [ Begginers; People who can do the basics. Swim on their front, Swim underwater, swim in the deep end and float ] Gaara, Shikamaru,More geeks, and random people

Level 3- [ Average; People who can do front stroke, backstroke, butterfly, shallow/deep dive] Neji,Tenten, and most of the class becuase the majority of them were in this level

Level 4 – [ Above average; People who can do basicly everything, but just need a tad bit more practice to get it perfect] Naurto, Hinata, others a bit oer average

Level 5- [ Star; People who can do everything, perfectly ] Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, a few jocks.

" Okay. People in level 1 and 2 will be taught how to do the basics of swimming. Level 3 will be practicing all the basic tecniques and learning new ones. Level 4 will have be practicing all their learnt tecniques, abd going over each one in detail. Level 5 will be training to get a license to be a lifeguard." explained Gai " And at the end of the unit, each level will compete in a relay race. Whoever wins gets a grande prize, but I wont tell you what it is, not yet. So PRACTICE PRACTICE PRACTICE!"

Gym class continued, and than came Art/ Drama. All they did was play Drama games again, since Deidara and Sasori didnt really like it. Now it was the end of the day. Bother Sasuke and Sakura were secretly super excited about the sparring tonight. Well I wouldnt say Sasuke was super excited, becuase theyres no way to tell, he didnt show it one bit, but deep down, he was.

Sakura turned around to see a group of girls surrounding someone. Sasuke was coming down the hallway. The group of girls stopped infront of Sakura. That only meant that Sasuke mustve stopped. Through the group of girls, you could see somehting oynx emerging. Sasuke!

" Hey Sakura, I noticed that you have a huge gash up your leg today in gym. Whats with that?" he asked

" Gasp! Your actually concerned abuot me? I shouldve brought my video camera! Its a miracle!" sakura joked

_' What does she mean ' its a miracle' Of course I'm concerned about you. When have I NOT been, we used to be best friends for Gosh Sakes! Wait.. I forgot..... Every since my mom died, I havnt really shown concern for anything. Not JUST concern, I havnt really shown any emotion. Well whatever.' _

" ....About it until now" Sakura finished

" Huh?"

" Jesus Murphy. Did you listen to anything I just said?"

" No."

" Well, I was walking home from your house and all of a sudden, somthing- but I dont know what – made me trip, and there was a conviniently placed kunai right where I was to fall, and I tried to get up, but I was too late, so it scratched up my leg, and I was too lazy to heal it, and I forgot about it until now" She repeated

" Hn." He said as he walked away

Sakura just stood there until Sasuke stopped.

" Well, arnt you coming?" Sasuke asked

" Huh?"

" Are you going to walk home or are you just going to camp out in the hallway for the rest of the night."

" Oh! Yeah , I'm coming."

Sasuke continued walking, and Sakura jogged up to him.

" Where do you live?"

" Oh. I live at 1079 on Braigen road."

" Be at your front door at 4:50"

" Why?" she asked, pretending to forget about the spar, to make him think that she wasnt aactually thinking about it alllll day

Sasuke just stared at her

" OH! Right. The sparring! I forgot. **[LIESS!] **But I thought we were meeting at the old training grounds."

" I want to make sure you dont down a sewer or somthing."

Sakura gave him 'the look'

Sasuke smirked and walked away to his house. Sakura stood there a minute, just watching him. Than she reolized how creepy that was, and walked home.

**A/n- I know in my other chappie I said that they were going to be learning how to do syncronized swimming or competative, but seriously. Can you imagine Sasuke and Neji and Shikamaru with caps on, all shaved, and with goggles on, swimming as fast as they could? Or swimming in a circle, in unison with others, and their legs sticking up in the air? BAAHAHAH it was deeeffsss wreck the story, so i decided to make it training to be a lifeguard ( for some) Anyways...**

**Coming up-**

**Sparring and Interferences**

**review. #^%!&^#%#!&!!!!!!!**


	8. Those GOD DAMN Interferences!

When Sakura got home, it was around 3:30. After a light dinner and some idle chitchat, it was 4:40. About time to get ready. So, she went upstairs to her bedroom, and put on her training clothes. [ As seen in shipudden] , and her gourgous long pink hair was put into a pony tail.

- -

When Sasuke got home, he grabbed a 2 Tomatoes out of the fridge. And sat on the couch, watching TV as he ate them. Aroundd 4:40 he got up, put on his training outfit [ Shippuden] and started to walk out the door.

" Where are you going, Sasuke?" Kaori asked

" .. Training."

" But all youve had to eat is a couple of Tomatoes. Plus, Tomatoes arnt good to eat before training."

" Hn." he said as he walked out the door..

He was walking down the street, over to Sakuras house, when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

_'Fuck. Ive been feeling these eyes on me all day!'_ He thought to himself, as he activated his Sharingan

_' Damn, the person left._' Sasuke deavtivated his Sharingan

He said as he continued walking.

Soon, he reached Sakura's house, and they walked to the training grounds together in silence. Thats Until Naruto showed up.

" HEY SAKURA! TEME!" he yelled as he ran up to them " Where are you guys going?"

" Uhh... Were just going to Study... and uhh..."

" Its fine Sakura, he knows that I'm a ninja. He's one too." said Sasuke

" What?!" Sakura yelled " Naruto- your a ninja?! How come you were so scared of me when I came here than! And how- what- Wait a minute huh!?"

" Relax, It was all an act, I'm a ninja too. Me and Sasuke met at Top Leaf , and been friends ever since. Are you two gonig to spar, judging by your outfits?"

" I'm sorry Naruto, but that comes as a huge surprise to me, you dont look the the ninja type! And yes,were going to spar." Sakura said

" Oh okay. And,Neither do you, with your pink hair."

" Hmph!" Sakura turned away

" Hahah well I talk to you guys later, maybe we could spar sometime , Sakura!"

" Yeah! For sure!" she said

" So, Sasuke, are there any other people that are secretly a ninja as well?"

" Not that I know of."

" Alright. Good."

So Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the training grounds. They got into place, Sasuke activated his sharingan, and Sakura put on those chakra gloves,and than Sasuke said, " Lets do this."

Sakura charged at Sasuke, when Sasuke suddenly dissapered. He suddenly appeared behind her, and kicked her right in the back._ POOF!_

_' Damnit. A shadow clone.'_

" Did you really think I was stupid enough to charge you head on?" Sasuke heard Sakura say just above a whisper

Than he turned around to see Sakura behind him, winding up for a punch. With his Sharingan ,he easily dodged it . Sakura was now attacking him with a series of punches, each one missing him by a centimetre. Than, Sakura reolized that punching on guard wouldnt work, so she turned around for a round-house kick. But, She just got Sasukes shirt, and a Tree that was closeby, which got completely totalled.

When Sakura turned aorund, Sasuke was no where to be found. She punched the ground to see if Sasuke was in it, but he wasnt there. Than she felt something cold against her neck. A kunai.

" Gee Sakura- Youve really improved, and youve got alot of strength."

" Well look whose talking, your so fast, I cant even see you move. Not many people have been able to dodge my kicks and punches that easily."

Than Sakura started charging up chakra in her middle and index finger. She quickly turned around and simply places them on a spot on his thigh. Sasuke got caught by surprise, becuase he thought he had her beat.

" That should stop you from moving so fast." she commented, as she dissapeared.

Sasuke reolized what she meant. He couldnt move his right leg. So he waited a bit, for the feeling to come back. Soon after, it did.

Than, with his Sharingan, he saw Sakura hiding across the field behind some trees. So, he threw a kunai her. It Hit her!

_' What!? I didnt think that would actually hit! She couldve easily dodged it!'_

"Oh shit. I hope I didnt get her anywhere vital!"Sasuke said as he started to run over to her.

" Hit WHO anywhere Vital?" he heard Sakura ask, appearing behind him

" But-" Sasuke stated

" But what?" Sakura said as she got out her kunai

" I just hit you- or someone with a Kunai over there in that tree"

" Well it wasnt me!"

As Sakura was about to flip him over, and hold a kunai to his throat, claiming victory- he beat her to it. Now Sasuke was ontop of Sakura, theyre faces just inches away and he was about to draw his sword, until a series of Shuriken came attacking them both.

" GET UP SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as he took her hand and pulled her out of the way

" What the hell was that! Who threw those!?" Sakura yelled

" I dont know. I felt someone watching me the whole day, but I thought it was nothing, and that same presence is the one who threw those shuriken." Sasuke stated

" COME OUT NOW AND REVEAL YOURSELF OR WELL COME AND FIND YOU!" Sakura ordered, but nothing come out.

" Shit- She.. no HE is gone!"Sasuke stated

After an akward silence, Sasuke said, " Youve gotten really good."

" Thanks- you too." she smiled

" But still not good enough to beat me."

" What!"

" You saw, if those kunai didnt come flying at us, I wouldve drawn my sword to your throat and claimed victory."

" Well you didnt! So you didnt win!"

" But I WOULD HAVE if there wasnt an interference!"

" HEY! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! I couldve pulled a stunt and escaped before you drew out your sword!"

" Tell me than! Tell me what ' stunt' you wouldve pulled to get out of my grip!"

" I dont know! But I couldve thought of something at the last second!"

" So who won the spar?" Itachi asked, suddenly appeared behind them. Sakura jumped at his action.

" Geeze! Itachi! I didnt know you were here! You scared me." Sakura sighed

" Well I just got here. So anyways, who won?" aske Itachi

" I did" Sasuke stated

" No you didnt!"

" Yes I did!"

" Nuh-Uh!"

" Tch."

Sasuke and Sakura turned their backs to eachother.

"It would be smart to let Sakura think you lost, to be nice," said Itachi

" Hn." Sasuke replied

" You'll learn one day, foolish little brother."

**[ That conversation was kind of like the one they had when they were little, eh?]**

" You treat me like im 5,Itachi." said Sasuke

" I'm sorry, I just cant get over the fact that my little brother is all grown up now." Itachi started to fake- sob

" Just shut up."

" Oh- someones a big grump today!"

" Shut up Itachi."

" Its not very appealing to be so rude and grumpy infront of a lady, Sasuke"

" I said shut up!" Sasuke said as he lunged for Itachi, but Itachi quickly dodged it, and got Sasuke in a head started to give him a nudgie, But Sasuke got out of that, and put Itachi in a vice-grip-like hold. Itachi now was punching him in the stomach, and Sasuke was punching Itachi in the were going at it. Simple brother conflict.

Sakura just chuckled at the two brothers. Than Sasuke and Itachi reolized how childish they were acting, and stopped.

" Hahaha, Well I'm going to head on home now. I had fun sparring Sasuke, we should do it again sometime. Maybe even invite naruto. Bye!"

" Hn. Bye" Sasuke said

" Bye Sakura" said Itachi.

Itachi and Sasuke watched as Sakura walked home.

" You know Sasuke, youve changed ever since mom and dad died."

Sasuke just glared at his older brother

" But since Sakura came back, your old self is starting to break through again, and I'm very glad. It was very depressing to see you like you were."

" What do you mean, Ive changed?"

" Well, that smile that always used to be on your face.. I havnt seen it in so long. Also, when mom died, all you did was go to clubs, drink, and sleep with girls. You had no emotions, you didnt care about anyone, not even yourself. You also stopped being a ninja."

" Hn. I guess so."

" Oh, that reminds me, your was less talkative now. You also have a huge liking for the words 'Hn' and 'Tch' and whatever"

" Shut up."

" That too."

Itachi and Sasuke were walking home in silence, until Sasuke asked, " How are you so open to talking about mom and dads deaths?"

" What do you mean?"

" I know youve told Sakura. She wouldve asked where our parents were, if you hadnt told her first. Also, how are you so happy and caring all the time? Dont you miss them at all! Arnt you sad they died! HOW COULD THIS NOT AFFECT YOU THE LEAST BIT!" Sasuke yelled

" Sasuke, dont you even say I dont care about our parents. I loved them as much as you do, and I'm extremely sad and hurt about what happened to them."

" Oh. .."

" And I'm so happy and caring, becuase I'm grateful. I'm grateful that whoever murdered our parents didnt get you or me, and I'm greatful to still have you as a brother, and to have Kaori as a fiance. I moved on. And Sasuke, you need to do that too. Move on already. I'm not the only one geting tired of your depression."

"...I'm going to change. As of now, I have put that all behind me."

And so, Sasuke and Itachi walked home thinking about their previous conversation.

- - -

The next day, at school.

- - -

" Hey everyone" Sasuke smiled

Ino,Tenten,Shikamaru,Hinata,Neji,Sakura,Gaara and Naruto stared wide eyed, and mouthed at the Uchiha.

" Did he....?" Ino said

" just..." said Hinata

" ....S...Sm..SMILE!?!?!" yelled Tenten.

" WOAHWOAHWOAHHHH THE TEME SMILED!" screamed Naruto

Every single eye in the hallway was staring at Sasuke

" Shut up Dobe. Your causeing a scene!" said Sasuke

" Oh! There we go, ITS OKAY EVERYONE, THE NORMAL SASUKE IS BACK!!!" yelled Naruto as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

" Geeze, is it such a crime for me to smile and say hello?" confronted Sasuke

" It is, if your Sasuke Uchiha" said Neji

_'Holy shit, Itachi was right. I used to smile and say goodmorning everyday, and it wasnt a big deal, I guess I havnt done it in so long, that everyone thinks I'm a lifeless basturd. Damnit!'_

As the day went on, Sasuke continued his 'new change' by doing things as actually participating in class, laughing, and answering questions without being forced to.

Afert school, Sasuke decided to sit on the roof for a bit, thinking about how his ' new change' was progressing.

" What the hell is up with you today?" laughed Sakura. Sasuke turned around to see the pink haired girl approaching him.

" Ohayo Sakura"

" Seriously Sasuke, your freaking everybody out."

" Well... let me ask you this first... have I changed? Like from when we were little to now... Did my personality change?"

" Uhh.. Yes. It changed... drasticly."

" See. Itachi confronted me about that yesterday, and he convined me I should try to be like I used to, before you know.. the incident."

" No offence Sasuke, but its not working out... at all. Everyone thinks your mental. I agree that you should try to be more plesent, but please just go back to how you were before."

" What are you talking about-' mean Sasuke_' _I wasnt mean... I was just.. uhh"

" Yeah. You were mean."

" Hn. Whatever."

Sakura chuckled. "Now theres the Sasuke I like"

" That was a very..." Sasuke was suddenly inching closer to her face " Very..." Sasuke was leaning in even more, staring at her lips " Lame way to phrase that " Sakura had no contral over her body, emotions just took over, and she stared to lean in as well. They were inches away.. They could feel eachothers breath on their mouths.. they were so close...

_-sigh- _Until Karin came into the picture

" YOU WHORE! "

Sasuke and Sakura pulled away.

_' Fuck you Karin.'_ They both thought.

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU ABOUT TO DO WITH MY SASUKE!"

Sasuke and Sakura just glared at her. They noticed a big bandage wrapped around her arm

" What happened to your arm? Were you too busy looking at yourself in that mirror you always carry, and tripped down some stairs?" Sakura mocked

" No! I was applying mascara when I tripped over a desk and hurt my arm."

" Hah. That was you get for caring about your look too much. And I dont even know why you bother. Theres not enough beauty supplies in this whole world to make you pretty!"

" SASUKE! ARE YOU GOING TO LET HER MAKE FUN OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!?!?!?!!?" Karin yelled

" Your not my girlfriend ." stated Sasuke

" But Sasu! What about that special night we shared a couple months ago," Karin pleaded

" You put something in ym fucking drink you whore! I wasnt even concious when we fucked!"

" HMPH! Well I never!" Karin said as she walked away

Than Sakura burst out laughing

" What" Sasuke questioned

" AHAHAHAHAHA YOU SLEPT WITH KARIN! THATS FUCKING PRICELESS! I mean, ive slept with some pretty nasty guys, but Karin! THATS JUST HILARIOUS!"

" Shut up." said Sasuke.

" Hahah, well I'll talk to you later then. Bye Sasuke!" Sakura said as she walked off the roof.

She was walking home with Gaara, when it suddenly hit her.

_' Me and Sasuke.... almost kissed! Holy Shit."_

" Sakura?"

" Huh"

" Sakuraaaaaa!" said Gaara, trying to get her attention.

" Oh yeah, Sorry. I was just thinking."

" About what?"

" Oh uuhh.. About how hungry I am. Lets get somthing to eat."

So Sakura dragged Gaara to a nearby pizza place, where they ate dinner.

_' Sasuke, I'm falling for you hard'_

_Once upon a time, In Konoha._

_- - - _

**A/N- Ouuuu, so the story is starting to progress quite well now, ehh? Wow. I cant belive That I updated so quick. Thats a big change for me! Hahaha**

**RANDOM NEWS: I Won my soccer game Last night! We were playing against the first place team ( Were currently in 6th place right now) So I was pretty surprised to actually win. The wierd part is, that we LOST to the LAST place team! Hahah weird eeehh?**

**Anyways, Ive decided that If you want to ask a question, yuo dont have to msg me or anything, just can just include it in your review about how amazing I uuhh I mean the story is, and I'll answer it in the following chapter :) **

**SOOOO REVIEWREVEIWREVIEWWW pleease ( :**


	9. No one calls Sasuke Uchiha a LOSER !

A/N- PLEASE ANSWERR:

**DO YOU THINK GAARA AND INO AS A COUPLE WILL WRECK THE STORY?**

I was going to put Ino/Sai and Gaara/OC but I dont think I can fit them into the story this late.... And since theyre the only ones single per say, I might put them together... unless you think that would wreck the story, so I NEED YOUR OPINION PLEASE! Answer this in a msg or a review PLEASE.

- - - -

After the little incident on the rooftop happened, it became a bit akward for Sasuke and Sakura.

The gang watched the week go by. Sasuke trying to avoid Sakura, Sakura trying to avoid Sasuke, and when at the lunch table, they would not look eachother in the eye. Finally Ino whispered to Hinata,

" Whats up with Sasuke and Sakura?"

" I'm have no idea. It seems like their avoiding eachtother."

" Hmm... I have an idea!"

" What?"

" Lets all have a sleepover tonight , and play truth or dare, than when one of them picks truth, well ask them."

" Okay"

So Ino thought about where the sleepover should be. Hmmm... her parents are coming home from a buisness trip tommorow, so she wont have time to clean up before them come home, Hinata lives with like, ALL her family, so it would be weird having her great grandpa and her 30 little cousins watch us get smashed. Naruto lives in an apartment, Tenten has too many weapons at her house that are dangergous around drunk people....So she finally came to a conclusion. Sakuras house.

" Hey Sakura, are you busy tonight?" asked Ino

" Uhhh nope"

" Well I was thinking maybe we could have a sleepover there tonight, if thats alright with you"

" Yeah sure! Sounds great! Wait- Gaara, are you alright with this? Do you think Temari and Kankuro would mind" replied Sakura

" Whatever." Gaara said

"Wait- you two live together!?" asked Naruto

" Yep. Along with Gaara's older brother and sister" Sakura nodded

" Thats awesome! You guys must party like, every night!" exclaimed Naruto

" Well not really... I do need to sleep, yunno" said Sakura

" Is everyone up for this tonight?" Ino asked

" Sure" They agreed

" So Sakura, where do you live?" asked Naruto

" 1079 Braigen Road . How about you come at 5-ish"

" Okay"

" And make sure to eat befoer you come, cause im not feeding all of you."

- - -

So after school that day, everyone got ready for the sleepover, and went to Sakuras house. Once everyone was there, she introduced Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro soon left though, because he had staying over at his buddies house

" Oi. Sakura. Who is that one guy with the spiky pony-tail?" Temari whispered

" Thats Shikamaru- Hes single" Sakura whispered back

" Hahah, awesome. Would it be creepy if I hit on him?"

" Huh? Why would it be creepy? Your only 2 years older than we are. Plus, Shikamaru is a complete genius. Like, his academic level, is AT LEAST in collage rankings. But he doesnt want to skip a bunches of grades, becase he claims its too ' troublesom'"

" Seems like my kinda guy, wish me luck!"

" Like you'd need it"winked Sakura

- - -

" LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Ino screamed as she pulled out a bunch of alchohol from a bag

" WOOHOOOOOO!" yelled Narutro as he pulled out some too.

Sakura walked over to the stereo and turned on some tunes.

They first started out playing ' Ive never'

Ino volenteered to go first.

" Lets see... Ive never met a celebrity."

Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten all took a drink.

Next was Hinata.

" Uhh... Ive never made out with a girl"

All the guys, and Ino took a sip.

" umm Ino.... Are you a lesbian?" asked Shikamaru

" No! I just got really drunk one night..."

" "

Next was Neji " Ive never killed someone"

Gaara and Sakura took a drink. Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke, and was about to say something, when she reolized that they didnt want peple knowing that they were ninjas.

So the game went on, and they wernt drunk yet, so they just decided to take a couple of shots. After that, they just slightly drunk. Than Ino remembered her plan. " OKAY GUYS LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

" Ino... that games for like, 12 year olds...." said Sasuke

" Well I love it, so your going to play wheather you like it or not." she insisted

So they all sat in a circle. Tenten started this time

" Naruto, truth or dare"

" Dare"

" Streak from the bottom of Sakuras street to the top."

" Aweh C'mon Tenten!"

" Go! It's a dare!"

" Fine."

So Naruto went to the end of Sakuras street and took every article of clothing he had, off. And he ran as fast as he could, in all his naked glory to the top of the street. It seemed like no one noticed him, but on his way back, Hubert, the creepy old man who lived at the top of Sakuras street, came out of his house, and started to stare at Naruto's junk, so Naruto ran even faster. Than a couple of middle aged woman started cursing at Naruto through their windows. Finally, he put on his clothes, and went back to Sakuras house.

" Geeze Sakura. I donthink I'm going to be allowed to show my face around ehre anymore! Anyways, Hinata- Truth or Dare"

" Umm.. Dare"

" I dare you to have really hot sex with me tonight."

" N-naruto!" Hinata blushed

" Its a dare, babe"

Hinata just sat there, twidling her fingers, and blushing. Than she finally managed to utter, " Shikamaru."

" Dare, but if it involes me moving, than truth."

" Make out with Temari "

" What! We just met!"

" You cant object to a dare!"

" Fine."

So Temari happily went over to Shikamaru and they made out, while the group cheered them on. Than, when they were done, Shikamaru picked Ino.

" Truth"

" Okay Ino... Is it truth that your completely serious when you say you think your the prittiest girl in our whole school?"

" Sigh... No..."

Everyone laughed

" Sasuke- T or D"

" Truth"

_'NICE! This is my chance!'_

" Why are you and Sakura avoiding eachother?"

You could see Sasuke stiffen at the question

" Were not."

" LIIIEEESSS!"

" ..."

" Sasuke- you HAVE to answer"

" I pass."

" You cant!"

" What will you do about it!"

" JUST ANSWER IT TEME!" yelled Naruto

" Hn. The other day, Sakura and I were on the roof,and-" _BEEPBEEPBEEP!_

Sasuke cell phone went off

_Sasuke. Get Sakura, and report to my office. I have a mission for you two. Come quickly please. _

_Kakashi_

Sasuke stood up, " Sakura we have to go"

" What?" Sakura asked

" I got a text from Kakashi and he says its urgent"

" Oh I see. Okay guys see you later! Well be back real soon" Said Sakura as her and Sasuke walked out the door.

But everyone in Sakuras house, aside from Naruto,Temari and Gaara were thinking, ' What the fuck are they talking about!?'

- - -

Kakashi was a man who was also a ninja. But he was the man who was in charge. He gave everyone their missions, and told them what to do. Well, he ordered everyone around, apart from the Akatsuki, which was ruled by a man named Pein.

Sakura and Sasuke quickly reached Kakashi's base, and Kakashi was there waiting for them.

" Hmmm.. its not like you to be waiting for someone, Kakashi."

" I know. But alrght. Lets get down to buisness. There are two men who are threatening to destroy Konoha. I have reciceved information from a reliable source, that they will be meeting at the movie theatre, at the movie, " The Notebook" tonight at 12:00. You two will act as a couple, and sit right infront of them, and listen to everything their saying. Than report back to me." Kakashi said

" Alright, so go to the " The Notebook" at 12, act as a couple infront of the target. Listen to their conversation. And report back to you." stated Sakura

" Yes. Now go, its 11:45"

" Okay."

_' SCORE! Me and Sasuke acting as a couple! Chyyaaa!'_

So Sasuke and Sakura ran to the movie theatre and sat right infront of their target. Two men, dressed in black, and had hats on, in the back corner of the theatre.

Sasuke and Sakura sat right infront of them, and the movie started playing. They started listening to their targets talk

" .... So if you just talk to them, I think they'll understand" one man said

" But they wont! No one will! No one but you...." said the other

" Oh baby.. I love you! But no, your wrong, when I came out of the closet to MY parents, they were so happy that I was happy.

" But your parents are so nice! My are strict and all about God."

" I see.. well thats a big problem than."

" Well anyways, I dont care what they say. I love you, and no one is going to stop be from doing so!"

_' Holy Fuck. Theyre not going to destroy Konoha- theyre just gay!' _Sakura thought

Sakura leaned over to Sasukes ear. " Hey, are you sure were listening to the right people?"

" Well the only other people here are a couple groups of teen girls, and a few girl/guy couples. Kakashi said that it was two men right? So unless they didnt show, than we have to right people." He whispered back," " Anyways well lets listen again."

The two men were talking:

" SO lets get down to buisness now. Were going to destroy Konoha. What should we do?"

" Well I heard of this guy.. Orochimaru, and he said hes willing to help us."

" Seriosuly!?"

" Yeah! He said to meet him at the the Great Naruto Bridge in the land of Waves, in 3 days time."

" Well thats great news! But where did you get this information from?"

" From a man named Hotoshi "

"

The two men didnt talk for a while

Sasuke whispered in Sakuras ear, " Looks like we got the RIGHT people" and than started listening again. One of the gyus started talking again.

"Aweh shit, we have a lovey dovey young couple infront of them. Theyre the worst! All they do in makeout the whole movie." one man said

" Well its been about 30 minutes in and they havnt even pecked yet."

" Thats odd. Most of them are on top of eachother"

"Fuck! What if theyre spies, spying on us!"

Sasuke than reolized that this whole movie, they wernt acting as a couple. So Sasuke put his arm around Sakuras shoulders, and whispered, " Theyre on to us, time to start acting as a couple"

Than, Sasuke started to lean into the Sakura's face.

" Wh.. what are you doing..?" asked Sakura. She had major butterflies right now

" Couples kiss." Said Sasuke. And he leaned in, and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

_' Sasuke... Just kissed me!' _she thought

_' Whats this feeling?' _Sasuke thought

Than, the teo men started talking again, and Sasuke and Sakura were listening_._

" Pffft! Wow, they only kissed once! If I was straight, and I had a chick beside in a nice dark place, I'd be all over her! What a loooooooser that guy is!" one man said

_' No one calls Sasuke Uchiha a loser.' _Sasuke thought

_' Hahaah Sasukes probably angry now !'_ Sakura thought

_' I'll show you whose NOT a loser! You fucking gaylords!'_ Sasuke yelled in his head

So Sasuke leaned over to Sakura and started to kiss her. This time, Sakura kissed back. Next thing she knew, there was a toungue in her mouth.

_'WOAH! Is he making out with me!?!? WOOHOO!' _Sakura thought, as she started to use her tounge

Theyre toungues were fighting back and fourth for being the dominant one, and Sasuke one that easily, Sakura felt Sasuke smirk on her lips. Finally after a good 5 minutes,the lights went on and Sasuke pulled away, feeling proud of showing those two who was boss.

Than, holding hands, they followed the two men outiside, where they went their separate paths. Which just left Sasuke and Sakura outside the movie theatre, alone. Sasuke reolized he was still holding hands with Sakura. As much as he hated it, he let go. So they reported back to Kakashi and than walked a very awkard and silent walk back to Sakuras house.

The scene they walked into was this. Neji with his shirt off, making out harcore with Tenten, Ino,Gaara, Naruto and Hinata dancing crazily in the middle of the room... to no music, and Shikamaru and Temari were no where to be found. Oh wait- whats this? Moaning? Ahh I see now. Theyre probably in the bedroom getting it on.

Than everyone dancing stopped and looked at Sasuke a Sakura. Neji and Tenten just continued what they were doing.

" S-sssasuke wha-what are you.. why di-did you take so long! You missed all the fun!" Naruto slurred

" Uhh.. we were just uuhh..." Sasuke started

" WELL WHATEVER! Go drink something, your to so-sober for my likinnnngssss" Ino said drunkly

Sasuke and Sakura were very relieved that they were all drunk out of their faces, so they didnt have to explain where they were all that time.

They both thoguht it would be a good idea to get drunk as well, so they wernt left out. Within a half hour, they were as drunk as their friends.

Ino than approached Sasuke. " Hey Sasuke! You never answered me- why you Sakura eachother avoiding.. uhh I mean Why were you and Sakura avoiding eachother"

" Cause we almost kissed" he repled

" OH THATS ALL! THATS SO DUMB! LIKE YOU!" Ino yelled

Sasuke was about to yell at Ino for calling him dumb, but she passed out. So Sasuke threw her over his shoulders, and put her on the couch.

Sakura was busy dancing with Tenten and Hinata, while Neji and Naruto were staring at their girlfriends asses, cheering them on. Gaara was randomly in the kitchen eating cookies. Suddenly, Sakura was pressed up aginst a wall.

" I really like how were standing right now, dont you Sa-Ku-Ra?" Sasuke whispered seductivly in her ear. It sent shivers up her spine.

" Mhmm. But do you know what I like better?" Sakura whipered back

" Hmm? " Sasuke questioned

" Your tounge in my mouth," Sakura said as she started to make out with Sasuke. They made out for quite a bit. Soon, the session made its way over to the couch. Sasuke was ontop of Sakura now, and he proceeded to stick his hand up her shirt, and start feeling her breasts. Sakuras hand were everywhere, through his hair, down his back, over his gorgous, toned chest. Finally, after a while, theyre mouth were so tired, they had to stop or else theyd be drooling over eachother. They loked around and reolized that everyone was either passed out, or having sex.

" Uhh.. I think I'm going to sleep now.." Sasuke said

" Umm yeah me too" Sakura said. Sakura started walking over to her bedroom, and stopped. She turned around.

" Goodnight,Sasuke" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. But Sasuke grabbed her hand, and pulled her in for a tender kiss.

" Goodnight, Sakura" he said.

_Once upon a time in Konoha_

_- - - - - - - - -- - _

Review?

A/N- Kay, if you DIDNT read what I wrote at the top... than...

**1. DO YOU THINK GAARA AND INO AS A COUPLE WILL WRECK THE STORY?**

I was going to put Ino/Sai and Gaara/OC but I dont think I can fit them into the story this late.... And since theyre the only ones single per say, I might put them together... unless you think that would wreck the story, so I NEED YOUR OPINION PLEASE! 

OR

**2. HOW ABOUT INO/KIBA AND GAARA/OC ?**

OR

**3. SHOULD I JUST STICK TO MY ORIGINAL PLAN OF INO/SAI AND GAARA/OC ?**

Oh, about this chapter.. Ouuu lala! Sasuke and Sakura are getting pretty close ehh? Hahahh yeah.

review :)


	10. Done Deal

**A/N- So most of you people think I shuld stick with my original Idea. Ino/Sai and Gaara/OC. I liked that one the best in the first place, I really didnt like Ino/Gaara but I was just feeling lazy ahahah. Anyways, So I'm going to use KageSakura1982's idea. Sai is going to be a new student and Gaara will go with his sister. **

**KageSakura1982- Thanks alot for the idea! And yes, I'm planning to add in some lemon soon ;)**

**Zimielawliet- Yeah I agree. I kind of have been updating pretty slow. I update two chapters one day and than i didnt update for like a week, cause I was on vacation. Its summer right? I dont want to spend it all sitting at my computer writing stories. I do have a life haahah .But once school starts again, I should be updating alot more, becuase I usually dont travel during the school week. Thanks for the review!**

**Nassima123****- HAAHHAHA! Hope you get your keyboard fixed soon!**

**And thank you to anyone else who reviewed! I probably didnt write a little message to you, cause all I had to say was " thank you!" But belive me please, I really do take rewviews seriously and I appreciate that you reviewed, so keep 'em coming!**

- - - -

Naruto and Neji were the first ones to wake up the next morning.

" Oh God! My head is killing me!" complained Naruto

" Hah." Neji said.

" So anyways, did Sasuke and Sakura come back from where ever they were last night?"

" Uhh Yeah. You dont remember them coming in? You had a full out conversation with them..."

" Seriously!? Woah, I mustve been pretty smashed last night!"

" Speaking of Sasuke and Sakura, where are they now?"

" I think thats Sasuke on the couch over there, and Im pretty sure Sakuras sleeping in her room."

" Oh I thought they woulve hooked up last night . They obviously like eachother, eh?"

" Yeah. HEY! I have an idea! Lets play a prank on them!"

" Hmm? What do you have in mind?"

" Well lets make them think that they DID have sex last night!"

" What do you mean?"

" Well lets stip Sasuke down to his boxers, than put him right next to Sakura, in her bed, and get one of the girls to stip her down to her undies!"

" Dobe- they would wake up!"

" Well according to Gaara, Sakura is an extremely heavy sleeper. He told me that you can do almost anything to her and she wont wake up."

" Well what about Sasuke. I know for a fact that he is a light sleeper"

" Not when he's hung over!"

" How do we know if hes hung over?"

" Lets check!"

So Naruto and Neji went over to Sasuke. Naruto poked him in the face. No movement.

Neji said " Sasuke- Wake up!" and he didnt move. Naruto then shook Sasuke and he was still asleep. Than Neji blew in Sasukes ear, and said very loudly " SASUKE! FIRE! WAKE UP!" and Sasuke didnt even twitch.

" Looks like hes hungover! Lets go wake everyone else up and tell them our plan" said Naruto excidedly

So Naruto and Neji woke up the rest of the house, and told them their , they guys went to Sasuke and stipped him down. They girls did the same to Sasuke. With much care, they proceeded to lay Sasuke down on the bed, without him waking up. Than, they put Sasukes hand on Sakuras boob. They all chuckled a bit, and went to the living room to make breakfeast.

" hahaha, Naruto, I'm surprised you came up with this plan!" said Shikamaru

"I know right!?" said Naruto

" You know that once he wakes up, hes going to kill you. Well aactually, Id be more worried about Sakura." said Hinata

" Yes I know my amazing sexy girlfriend. But Its worth it!"

Hinata blushed.

"Aweh I love it when you blush!" Naruto said, as he grabbed Hinata and kissed her

" I need a boyfriend!" Ino sighed

" Heh. Well maybe you could hook up with my friend, Sai." temari said

" Whose Sai? Whats he like! Is he hot!? How old is he!? IS HE SINGLE" asked Ino

" My friend. Hes cool. Yes. 18. Of course hes single, otherwise I wouldnt talk about him." Temari answered." Anyways, Sai is Gaara's girlfriends brother. Hes a ninja from Suna, and they should be transferring here any day now. Infact, I think I'll text them and ask when theyre coming here."

" Oh! I'm so excied to meet him! And Gaara, I didnt know you had a girlfriend!" said Ino

" Yeah I do." Gaara said.

" Say, why are so many Ninja moving to Konoha?" asked Neji

" Well, we have too many Ninja in Suna, becuase Suna has one of the best Ninja training academys. But in Konoha, you are really lacking Ninja, becuase they all move to Suna to get better ninja training. And Since Konoha and Suna have an alliance with eachother, after they finish Ninja highschool in Suna, some of them get sent here to do college, and become Leaf Shinobi." explaned Gaara

" Ah I see. So most Ninjas in Konoha move to Suna for their schooling, and some of them are sent back here after highschool becuase Konoha is lacking Ninja right?" Neji confirmed

" Yes." said Gaara.

Once breakfeast was done, everyone sat in the kitchen and ate.

Than, they started to hear noise from the other room, so they all tip toed over to the door, and pressed an ear against it.

-

Sakura opened her eyes.

_' Ahhh, that was a nice sleep. And that was a wocked night last night! I cant belive me and Sasuke made out!_' Sakura thought to herself

She started to get up, when she noticed that something was weighing her down. An arm. ON HER BOOB!

" AAAAAAHHH! WHAT THE FUCCCKKK!" Sakura screamed as she jumped up

From Sakuras screaming, Sasuke jumped a metre in the air, and fell off the side of the bed

" WHAT THE HELL SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE SASUKE!" Sakura sceamed

" I DONT KNOW!" Sasuke said

Meanwhile, outside the door, everyone else was pissing themselves laughing.

" Did we... uuhh... hook up last night?" Sasuke said, not looking Sakura in the eyes.

" Uhmm.. I honestly cant remember..." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Sakura stood there in akward silence for a while, until Sakura started to walk towards the door. Than,she heard chuckling.

She walked over to Sasuke, and whispered in his ear, " Hey, I think everyone is pranking us! Because I dont remember us having sex last night at ALL. Plus, were both not completely naked, and everyone is outside listening in on our conversations."

" Want to prank them back?" asked Sasuke

" Heh. Sure" smiled Sakura

So they went over to the bed, and Sakura said [ extra loudly] " Even though I cant remember it , I'm pretty sure last night was proably fun."

" Yeah, we should do it again when were actually sober" said Sasuke as he laid down ontop of Sakura, trying to make as much noise as he could " Like now perhaps?"

" Why not!" said [ yelled] sakura.

They could hear their friends chuckling outside the door.

" Ooohh Sasuke!"

" Sakura!"

" Uhhh!"

" Yes! Right there!"

Than they tip toedover to the door, and swung open the door, to find their friends crouched down, trying to hear what was going on inside of the room.

" Caught." Said Sasuke.

" And whose lovley idea was this?" Sakura said

" Naruto" Everyone said [ except for Naruto]

" Uhh.. Now dont be mad" Naruto said as he started to back up " It was only for a bit of you, you know!?" He started to back up even more, " No one got hurt! See, everyone is getting laughs out of this!" Naruto grabbed his bag " OH LOOK AT THE TIME- I HAVE TO GO NOW! BYE! THANKS SAKURA! CALL ME HINATA!" Naurto said as he bolted out of the door.

Meanwhile, everyone was pissing themselves laughing. Than Sasuke and Sakura turned around, with fire in their eyes

" NARUTOS RIGHT! LOOK AT THE TIME!" They said as they ran out of the house

So that left Sasuke, Temari, Gaara and Sakura.

" C'mon Gaara, I uhh... need help packing for when I move out tommorow" Temari said as she grabbed Gaara and shoved him into a random room.

"..."

" I'm sorry Sasuke, but I have to hekp Temari pack so...Bye I guess" Sakura said as she turned to walk away.

" Oh. So you kick me out, and I dont even get a goodbye kiss ehh? Okay I see how it is. Bye Sakura." Sasuke said as he turned to walk out the door, smirking becuase he knew what he was doing to her

Sakura giggled, as she walked over to Sasuke, and placed a chaste kiss on his lusious lips. Sasuke grabbed onto Sakuras waist, and deepened the kiss. Than Sakura smiled and watched Sasuke walk out of the door.

_'Sasuke, I really, really like you.'_

Sakura walked into Temaris room.

" Temari Sabaku. IM SO SAD YOUR LEAVING IM GOING TO MISS YOOU SO MUCH!" Sakura cried

" OH, I WILL MISS YOU TOO SAKURA HARUNO!" Temari started to cry as well

" I DONT WHAT WHAT IM GOING TO DO WHEN YOU AND KANKURO ARE GONE! ILL BE STUCK WITH GAARA AND ILL DIE!" Sakura weeped

" Gee, thanks." Gaara said

" Shut up Gaara. BUT DONT WORRY SAKURA! THE SCHOOL IM GOING TO IS RIGHT HERE IN TOWN AND IM ONLY GONG TO BE ON RESIDENCE SO WE CAN SEE EACHOTHER ANYTIME WE WANT!" Temari screamed

**[ For those of you who dont know what residence is, its when you actually live on the campus of College or Univercity]**

Than Kankuro walked in.

" Holy shit. Whats all thsi yelling about!? I'm fucking hung over and you two are making it ALOT worse! So shut the fuck up!" Kankuro bitched

" IM SORRY I WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY BEST FRIEND!" Temari yelled

"Okay. Whatever , just stop yelling cause my head is killing me!" Kankuro said

" Fine, but make sure to finish packing for school tonight, becuase were leaving first thing tommorow morning." Temari nagged

" Yeah,yeah." Kankuro said, as he walked to his room to take a nap.

" So anyways, Temari, tell me ALL the details about you a Shikamaru last night!" Sakura squealed

"OKAY ITS TIME FOR ME TO LEAVE." Gaara yelled as he walked out of the room

" Okay, well after you guys left, we got a bit drunk, and started to make out, and than it led to the bedroom. He was friggin amazing! I really like him alot. He told me himself that this wasnt just a one night stand,and that maybe we could go out on a date sometime. Hes not the type to lie about that is he?" Temari asked

" Nono, he doesnt lie. So Gee, I guess you got yourself a boyfriend ehh?" Sakura winked

" Geeze Sakura, ive only known him for one night, its not bf/gf material yet! Keyword: YET " Temari winked

So Sakura and Temari spent the rest of their day together. They did things that included,packing, which didnt take too long becuase Temari had been packing for about a week now, shopping, mani/pedi, chick flick, dinner together, and than crying.

Gaara and Kankuros day together consisted of, packing which took a while cause Kankuro didnt pack at all yet, video games, sparring, wrestling, and some burgers at a fast food resturaunt.

Sakura and Temari stayed up all night together, and had a sleepover in Sakuras room, while Gaara and kankuro, around 2 in the moring, gave eachother a manly hug and than slept in their separate rooms.

They next morning, Temari and Kankuro moved out. Sakura woke up and said goodbye again, while Gaara just continued sleeping.

" Wow, Im leaving and my baby brother hasnt even said bye yet!" Temari cringed. So she went into gaaras room and shoved him out of his bed.

" I'm leaving now"

" Okay bye" Gaara said as he went back to sleep.

" I LOVE YOU TOO!" Temari angerly yelled

Gaara sighed, got out of bed, gave his big sister a big hug said bye.

" C'mon Gaara, a little more love than that!"

" Toodles, my loving older sister, I love and will miss you, so farewell" Gaara said sarcasticly

" AWEH GAARA I LOVE YOU!" Temari said as she hugged her little brother

Sakura and Gaara then went back to sleep, because it was 6 am.

5 hours later, Sakura woke up.

" Well that was a nice sleep!" Sakura smiled to herself

_BEEPBEEPBEEP_

Sakuras phone went off, she checked it. A new text message!

_Sorry for the late notice, but I need you two to assasinate those two men from the movie theatres today. Bring Gaara with you. They should be meeting in the alley behind 27 Main street at 12:00. Text back if you run into any problems._

_- Kakashi_

So Sakura closed her phone, and knocked on Gaaras door. Shortly after, a sleepy Gaara opened the door.

" What is it." Gaara demanded

" Weve got a mission, so get ready" Sakura stated

" Wait what!? Why didnt you tellme about this earlier?"

" Cause I just got the text right now"

" Okay, well what the mission?"

" Assassinate two men who are planning to destroy Konoha"

" Alright." Gaara said as he closed his door.

So Gaara and Sakura got ready, and were out the door by 11:30. They had to wear cloaks becuase if they stolled into the alley with a ninja outfit on, than the two men would obviously attack right away.

They quickly made it to main street, adn stopped by at a nearby coffe shop for breakfeast. At 11:50, Gaara and Sakura went into the alley. It was completely empty. Perfect! It was time to get into their disguise.

They sat in a small crease in the wall, and put their hoods up. Than, they rolled up their cloak sleave, and put a band around their arms. Than, they took out needles, and little plastic bags of white powder. They were posing as druggies.

Not long after, Sakura saw two men walking down the alley way, and reconized their faces imediately. One had red hair, and the other one had orange hair. They were both dressed in all black, and Sakura saw something shiny poking out from one mans pocket.

" Gaara- Target spotted. Theyre armed." Sakura mouthed.

Gaara gave a quick nod.

They listened closey to what the two men were saying.

" Hmmm" One man started " I think we should move this conversation inside the hideout."

" Why?" Questioned the other man

" Theres two people sitting right there, they can probably hear us."

" Theyre probably doped out of their brains right now. Look I'm pretty sure one just OD'd right now." he said, as he saw Sakura [purposly] fall over

" Still, we have to be safe!"

" Fine, lets go." The man said, as they both walked out of the alley way.

Sakura and Gaara quickly stood up, and sneakily followed them as they made their way to their hide out. Finally, they reached a building, where the two men went into a basement. Sakura and Gaara stopped right before going down the stairs to where the men were.

" Okay. Heres the plan. I go downstairs, acting like an innocent woman, claiming that I's lost. Theyre pigs, so they'll probably try to rape me. When theyre distracted with cornering me, or what ever they have planned, I will punch them. Than you come down and help me finish them off." Sakura said

" Kay, you go down, they try to rape you, you punch the, and I come to help." gaara confirmed

" Yes."

So Sakura went down the stairs. She saw two men sitting at a table staring at her with lust-filled eyes.

" Well hello there miss" The man with the red hair said.

" Uhh.. I'm sorry I think I have the wrong rom.. You see, I'm kind of lost..." Sakura said innocently

The man with the orange hair suddenly appeared behind her. " Well where are you headed to, maybe we could help you out..."

" Oh no, thats not really nesses-" Sakura started

" But of course, it will come for a price." The orange haired man smirked

" Tell me, are you a virgin?" sneered the redhead

" AHHH!" Sakura screamed

They redhead started to get down on her, trying to her cloak off.

" NOW!" Sakura yelled as she punched the redhead in the head. He was knocked out cold.

Gaara than came in, and killed the orange haired man immediately, before he got the chance to do anything.

Than, Sakura stabbed the red haired man right i the heart. She checked their pulses,and they were dead.

" Well. That was alot easier than I expected." Sakur said

" Uh. I'm kind of dissapointed. Those two didnt even put up a fight at all, I cant belive they were a threat to Konoha." Gaara said

Than, Sakura teleported the two bodies to a place where they did research on the bodies and such.

Than, Gaara and Sakura reported back to Kakashi, and walked back home. It was only 12:45. They had the whole day left. They decided to spend it together, because since they moved, they hadnt hung out once.

_Until next time, Once upon a time in Konoha_

- - - - - -

OKAAY I KNOW I KNOW. Barley any SasuSaku right? Well I'm sorry, but next chapter there SHALL BE SASUKE AND SAKURA LOVEY-DOVEY TIME! Not promising any lemons, but it might, just MIGHT be a possibility.

Next time-

Unexpected Surprises.

PS- I'm going to try to update more often now, and have any of you noticed that my chapters are geting longer? Hahaha yep! (Y) Pretty damn proud of myself!

R-E-V-I-E-W-!


	11. Detention Can be a good thing?

To all my readers. I ask for you to review, becuase it not only tells me what you want in the story to make it better, but it also acts as somthing like _" energy juice"_ Becuase everytime I read a reveiw, I feel engergized to write a bit more, thus making me update QUICKER and LONGER! So

R E V I E W R E V I E W R E V I E W if you want better, longer, quicker updates!

Thanks to you all who areview regularily. You really make my day (L) !

ANYWAYS. Onto zee chaptaaar!

Ps- I'm very excited for this chapter. Why? Cause its somthing that youve ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Nono, im sorry. Not lemons yet.... but soon! Be patient my little perverts ; ) ---- fucking sound like orochimaru !

- - - -

The next morning at school, the talk of the halls were two things. Number one, the two new students, Sai and Kayume, and Number two, the Halloween Dance coming up.

Sai and Kayume were brother and sister. They looked pretty alike, aside from the fact that Kayume's hair was long, and layered. Also, they had different eyes, and Sai didnt simle very much. Today, Kayume had her bangs clipped back, forming a slight bump . Her hair was straight black and silky.

The second she walked into the school, guys hit on her, girls galred at her, and everyone was whispering about her. The same thing happened with Sai, except that girls were the ones hitting on him, and Guys were the ones glaring.

" YUME!" Sakura yelled as she ran to her friends and hugged her. "Sai!" Sakura hugged him as well.

Gaara came over to Sai and nodded at him, and than he kissed Yume on the lips. He wasnt the type to really show him affection towards others infront of people, so he didnt make a huge scene when he saw his girlfriend.

" Oh. My. Lord. IS THAT SAI!? Sakura please tel me thats Sai!" Ino said

" Its Sai" Sakura smiled

" HES HOT!" exclaimed Ino " Sak, you HAVE to help me get with him!"

" Okay,Okay relax!" Sakura laughed

- - - -

Math Class

Sasuke walked into math class and sat down. WOAHWOAHWOAH! WAIT ONE SECOND. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, had sat down in math class, without being smothered in girls. Not that he was complaining, but something was terribly wrong!

Sasuke looked to his left, and he saw some kids doing last minute homework, another kid picking his nose, Tenten and Neji making out, and Sakura, sitting infront of an open window. Her long pink hair blowing beautifully across her face, and the way the light was hitting her made her look like an angel. Than he looked a bit lower, and saw the shirt she was wearing.

_'Oh Sakura! Why do you have to tease me like this!? That shirt is waaay too small for your boobs, it looked like theyre going to pop out any second... hmm.. maybe I could assist tham by.. WAIT. I'm supposed to be looking for somthing WRONG , not somthing RIGHT, like boobs popping out of girls shirts.'_ Sasuke thught pervertedy to himself, as he continued to galce around, for somthing wrong.

Than he looked to his right and saw some random students.

_'FOUND IT! Karin and her little possie arent here to glomp me, and without Karin, everyone else is too intimidating to do it! WOOHOO! LUCKIEST DAY OF LIFE!'_

Once announcements were finished, Itachi started to teach the lesson. Sasukes phone suddenly went off.

_Hey Sasuke! Idk if youve noticed but the whore isnt here today. Or should I say your lover, cuase you slept with her! HAHAH! That kills me everytime! _

_-Sakura_

Sasuke did that anime sweat drop thingy ;)

_Sakura, for the last time. I was fucking drugged!! Also, just cause I slept with someone doesnt make me their lover. -Sasuke_

_Geeze Sasu, dont get all defensive, it was a joke! Awehh, do you remember when we used to be best friends? I used to call you Sasu ! :) - Sakura_

_Hahah how can I forget. And we'd play cops and robbers like everyday. -Sasuke_

_LOL man, we were the cutest little kids! HEY! We should play cops and robbers one day soon eh - Sakura_

_Uhh no thanks, I'm not five. - Sasuke_

_Thanks for bursting my bubble Sasuke, and lighten up ;) - Sakura_

_Hey dont tell me to lighten up, I'm alrady umm light? - Sasuke_

_Nice way to phrase it. - Sakura_

_One sec, Itachis glaring at me, I have to put my phone away. - Sasuke_

But Itachi already noticed, before Sasuke got a chance to put his phone away. " Sasuke- put that phone away. I see it onemore time, detention." Itachi was always extra hard on his brother for the hell of it. But usually, he never actually said what he threatened to do. It was mostly for fun.

" Hn." Sasuke said

" Dont 'Hn' me, little brother." Itachi said

" Whatever." Sasuke said

" Thats it. Tonight when your sleeping, I'm going to smash your alarm clock, and when your late for my class,im giving you an super extra level 10462864 detention." Itachi said, as the class laughed.

Than Itachi went back to teaching, and Sasuke's phone went off again.

_HAHAHA! Caught ;) - Sakura_

_Shut up. - Sasuke_

_Well I'll stop texting you now, so you dont get a super extra level 10462864 detention - Sakura_

_He was joking you know. - Sasuke_

_Oh really? - rolls eyes- I never wouldve guessed. - Sakura_

" Sakura Haruno. In my room after school, for texting with Sasuke after I had that little speech. Sasuke, you too." Itachi said.

- - -

Lunch

" Hey, to celebrate Sai and Kayume's arrival, I say we go to a club!" Ino said, as she winked at Sai

" I agree!" said Tenten

" If your going, I'm going" Said Neji

" Hinata! Lets go too !" Naruto said

" Sure"

" So if everyone free tonight? We can meet at my house right after school, so we can hang out and shit before we go. Ohhh we can all go to the mall! " Ino exclaimed

" Sasuke and I have detention, so I dont think we can make it to your house ontime." Sakura said with a frown

" Just skip it!" Ino said

" Its Sasukes brother. We cant." Sakura said

" Ohhh that sucks, well anyways, call us when you get out and well meet you somewhere alirght?" Ino said

" Yeah sure"

- - -

Detention

When the bell rang at 3, Sasuke and Sakura made their way to Itachis room. When they got there, they saw that all of desks were pushed to the sides. All except two, where were facing eachtother.

" Ahhh Sasuke and Sakura. Sorry, but as a teacher, I have to do this. Since you two couldnt not wait until the next break to talk to eachtoerh, As a nice older brother, I am going to give the two of you a whole hour to talk about whatever you were talking about in my class. Have fun." Itachi said as he walked out , locking the door.

So Sasuke and Sakura sat there for a minute. It has been getting alot less akward between those two recently.

" This is a really weird punishment..." Sakura said

" Yeah. But my brother is wierd, so I cant really see hows that a surprise to you" Sasuke replied

" you going to the club tonight?"

" Hn, Why not."

" Really I never wouldve...Oh."

" Huh?"

"Oh never mind.. I was just thinking"

" About what?"

" You dont seem like the kind of guy to grind with girls on the dancefloor"

" Hmm, and you dont seems like the kind of girl to kill someone."

" Touche"

After a little pause, Sasuke says " So I heard you and Gaara killed those two guys from the movie theatre"

" Yep. I didnt even brake a hard to believe they were actually a threat"

" I bet you that if that mission was given to me, I wouldnt even need Gaara as a backup, or even a plan. I could just go in there and kill them."

" Well we didnt know how easy they were. I bet I could do that too"

" So your saying you didnt need Gaaras help, even though he killed one off for you?"

" yes I am."

" Pfft."

" Are you saying Im weak, Uchiha!?"

" Ohhh, she called me by my last name, I better start running!" Sasuke smirked

Sakura stood up from her chair and said " Damn right you better start running!"

Sasuke now stood up " You want to go, Haruno!?"

" YEAH I FUCKING DO UCHIHA!" Sakura said, taking a couple steps forward to him

" WELL THAN LETS DO THIS!" Sasuke said, stepping right up in Sakuras face

Sasuke and Sakura just stood there, chest to chest, staring into eachothers eyes. They were both sparkling, and wanting to devour eachother.

After a long minutes of staring deepy in one anothers eyes, Sakura whispered

" What were we talking about just now ?"

" I have no idea" Sasuke said, as he placed his hand on the back of Sakuras neck.

Sakura leaned in, and so did Sasuke. The moment thier lips touched, it felt like they were floating. Like they were in heaven. That moment, the whole world stopped for them, as they quickly got lost in the moment. Next thing they knew, Sakura was ontop of a desk, and Sasuke right ontop of her. They now added their tongues into this bliss.

After a while, Sasuke and Sakura finally stopped, as Sakura was getting off the desk, Sasuke noticed somthing.

" Sakura, that charm on your wrist... is it... myfamily crest?" Sasuke asked

" Yeah.... I guess you dont remember... Well no, it was years ago. How could you possibly remember!? Oh I'm so stupid for even thinking that! Stupid!! I-" A teary Sakura was cut off by Sasuke

" Sakura, what are you talking about!?"

" Well, many years ago, on the day I left, you gave this necklace to me, with this charm on it The necklace part broke, so I turned it into a braclet. To be honest. I wore it almost everyday, until I was about 13, and than I stopped. But when my mom died, i wore it everyday again...and being the stupid idiot I am... i though you would maybe wear the matching one to this, liek you said you would all those years ago, so I kept my promie and I wore it.. and now I seem like a LOSER!" Sakura explained as she cried

Sasuke stood there for a moment. Than, he took off his shirt. Sakura looked up, and saw a chain around his neck, with the exact same charm on it, as her braclet.

" Sasuke... could this be..?"

" Yeah.."

".... Oh Sasuke!" Sakura said as she leapt into Sasukes arms, for a big hug.

Sasuke put his hand on her chin, tilting it up, and kissed her softly ont he lips.

" Sakura.. I never. Ever. Forgot about you."

Sakura looked up into his oynx eyes.

" Will you.... be my girlfriend? " Sasuke said, not looking into Sakura eyes, obviously embaressed

Sakura smiled. " I'd love to."

Than, the couple started to kiss passionately.

This time, the kissing was being done against a wall,a dn was much more hotter and steamier.

Sakura ran her hands all over Sasukes nicely toned chest and abs, while Sasuke started to un button her blouse.

Now that both their shirts were off, he started to feel her lusious breasts. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair.

" If only we wernt in a fucking classroom right now...." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura giggled, and went back to making out with Sasuke. No. With her _boyfriend._

As Sasuke and Sakura were kissing, Itachi peered through the window and quietly said to himself

" You owe me bigtime , bro." As he walked away, letting them enjoy themselves.

O n c e u p o n a t i m e i n k o n o h a 333

- - - - -

**Okay.** So personally, I think this chapter rocked.

Anyways, As promised, LOTS OF SASU SAKU. WOOHOO!

UPDATES!!!

My goal is the update twice a week. So every week, you will now have TWO chapters, instead of one. Unless for some reason I'm not able. Probably due to the fact that I was busy for somthing. I usually update around thursdays, so you will probably be seeing an update on thursdays or wednesdays, and the other one anytime i feel like writing it within the week.

Ps. I'm kind of mad I picked the name Kaori for Itachis fiance... cause I reolized that I dont really like that name all that much... lol

**R E V I E W B I T C H ! ! ! ! ! ! 3**


	12. Surprises

**A/N. I know I know. Its been like a week since Ive updated. You know why? Case Ive been deprived of motivation! Only three reviews, for almost a whole week! Well whatever. Heres your god damn chapter :\**

- - - -

It was now 4 and time for Sasuke and Sakura to go home. So they put on their shirts, grabbed their bags, and walked out hand in hand.

"Oh shit, I forgot my math homework! One sec, I'll just go to my locker." Sakura said, as she ran for her locker.

When she got there, there was a note sticking out from it.

_Sakura Haruno, you fucking bitch. I will make your life a living hell, and than, only than, will I kill you. I swear I will!_

Sakura stared at the note for a minute.

_' Hmmm... Karin or someone from her posee probably saw me kissing Sasuke, and is trying to get back at me. Whatever. I'm a ninja. I can kick their ass.'_

Sakura thought. She grabbed her homework, and ran back to Sasuke.

" Hey Sasuke, look what I found sticking out from my locker." Sakura said as she handed the note over to Sasuke.

" Pfft. Probably one of my fangirls saw me kissing you or somthing. Your a ninja. You can kick their asses." Sasuke said

" Thats what I was thinking."

_BeepBeepBeep_

" Oh I got a texted from Ino" Sakura said

"_Hey, were at the mall, are you two still coming_?" Sakura read outloud " I dont really feel like going to the mall...."

" Me neither." Sasuke said " Lets hang out somewhere maybe"

Sakura giggled " Sure, I'll just text Ino back"

_Heey. Me and Sasuke will just meet you guys at the club, were not really feeling up for the mall. -Sakura_

_Ouuu ;) You and Sasuke, and some alone time eeh? Have fun! You two would make such a good couple if you were going out! - Ino_

_We are :) - Sakura_

- - -

At the mall

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS ME! HOLY SHIT! NO FUCKING WAAAAAY!` Ino screamed at she read the text

_THATS FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE! THE BASTURD DOESNT GO OUT WITH ANYONE! OMFGOMFGOFMG IS THIS SERIOUS!!?!? SAKURA ! - Ino_

The whole mall turned around and stared at Ino

" Uhh... Sorry!" She said, as she shoved everyone into an empty hallway, away from the glaring people.

_Yeah Ino! I wouldnt lie about that stuff! - Sakura_

_HOLY SHIT! CONGRATS GIRL! You, me, Hinata, and Tenten are going to have a sleepover. Like maybe tommorow, and your going to tell us EVERYTHING that happened in detention today! - Ino_

_LOL. Alright. So, have you told everyone yet? Cause I bet you were screaming when you read my text ;) - Sakura_

_Hahaaha you know me too well. And no, I'm JUST about to though! - Ino_

Sai than walked over to Ino

" Uhh.. Do you always scream in the mall?" he asked

" OH! Nononono! Sorry, my friend just sent me a really surprising text" Ino sweated

" Good, cause I dont want my futre girlfriend being a crazy bitch" Sai said, as he leaned into her face.

Ino was caught by surprise, and quickly collected herself, and kissed him back. It was only a peck, but it was good enough. Sai winked and walked away.

_ZOMG! SAI JUST FUCKING KISSED MEEEE! OMGOMGOMGOMG! And he called me his futre girlfriend! - Ino_

_Hahah awehh cute! I told you that he moves really fast! Tell me about it at our sleepover , me and Sasuke are going back to my house so I have to go now! Bye! Have fun ! ;) - Sakura_

_LOL alright! Bye love! - Ino_

"Ino. Why did you scream back there?" Hinata asked

" BECUASE SAKURA AND SASUKE ARE FUCKING GOING OUT!!!" Ino yelled

" DCUHASDCASLUIFHAULFCN U AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tenten, and Hinata yelled, and than Ino and Kayume joined in. Now they were holding hands, jumping in a circle

Meanwhile, Shikamaru,Naruto,Gaara,Neji and Sai just stodd there. Until Neji said, " Actually Ive vry surprised Sasuke asked someone out. He's only the type to fuck them, and them leave them."

" Yeah! I knew they liked eachother, but I only thought they were going to be friends with benefits or somthing" Shikamaru added

" I'll have to go congratulate the Teme next time I see him, for getting his first girlfriend since two years ago... You know when _That Thing_ happened.." Naruto said **[ Naruto was reffereing to when Sasukes rents died, and all he did was sleep around ]**

- - -

Sasuke and Sakura were now at her house watching a movie. Which basicly meant time to get some.

They were heavily making out, when Sasuke said, " Lets move this to the bedroom"

Now they were making out on the bed.

" Do you know how long ive waited to do this , Sakura?" Sasuke said seductivly

" I can only imagine" Sakura said, and she started to take off his shirt. Sasuke than took of Sakuras, and started to make out again.

Sakura put her hands on sasukes pant buttons, and started to undo them, without breaking their kiss.

She felt Sasuke smirk on her lips.

Next, Sasuke slid off the school kilt she was wearing leaving them only in their underwear.

Sakura get down on her knees and slowly started to slide off Sasukes boxers. She gigggled at his huge, long, hard dick sticking rock hard up, waiting to be sucked. So she quickly began to work it.

She licked the top of his cock, swirling her tongue around, than she started to suck on the tip. Now she was sucking a little bit more. For each stroke, she was sucking more and more. Sasukes head was back in pure bliss. Sakura rubbed her hands down the bottom part of his penis, and sucked at the same time. Soon enough, Sasuke came.

He pulled Sakura up on the bed, and started to suck on her breasts.

Suddenly, the door swung open. There was Gaara and his girlfriend. ".. and this is Sakuras room." Kayume looked horrified, so Gaara turned around, to see Sakura and Sasuke getting it on.

" Wooaah. Uhh Sorry guys." Gaara said as he closed the door.

Outside, you could hear Kayume laughing, than various kissing noises.

Sasuke was obviously pissed, but Sakura was laughing her ass off.

" Haahahaahah!" Sakura laughed

"So where were we?" Sasuke smirked

" Well, we were gettting it on, but now were getting ready for the club tonight. We have to be there in 20 minutes." Sakura said as she got up.

" C'mon Sakura! You cant just leave me like this !" Sasuke whined

" Well finished this someother time" Sakura winked, as she lead Sasuke out the door." I'll meet you at the club"

Sauke pulled her in for a kiss, than left, obviously bothered by not having sex with him. Sakura just smirked at her work. As she was standing otuside, watching Sasuke walk home, she saw a white piece of paper under her foot.

She picked it up, and it read.

_Heard you were going tot he club tonight. I'd watch out if I were you. Your friends too. Bitch._

She just shook her head at it, and threw it out. She got ready for the club, and once Gaara was Kayume were ready, they walked there together. She told Gaara about the note, and he said to not worry about it.

They arrived at the club, lights were flashing everywhere. It smelt of perfume and alchohol. They soon spotted their friends, and walked over to them.

" Heey Sakura!" Ino said.

" Ino! I love your dress! Yours too Hinata! And Tenten!" Sakura said

" Yeah, there was this huge sale at the mall today, and we all got a bunch of new dresses. You couldve too, if you came" Ino jokingly glared

" Hahahah, well I was.. uhh.. busy" Sakura said

" I could imagine." Ino smirked as she looked at Sakura, than to Sasuke, than back to Sasuke.

So after a long night at partying and dancing and boozing, everyone was getting pretty tired, and decided to go home.

" Sakura, how about you stay at my house tonight?" Sasuke asked

" Id like that" Sakura smiled.

The second they walked out the door, Sakura noticed something. " Hey! Wheres Ino?"

" Yeah! I havnt seen her since we danced like 15 minutes ago..." Sai said

"Oh shit. Shes probably really drunk. We should go find her." Neji said

" Hmm.. how about we all split up into twos and then if you find her, text us. And if you cant find her, meet back here in ten minutes." Shikamaru planned

So Sakura and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Naruto and Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru all went to go looking for Ino.

Sakura and Hinata looked aorund the dancefloor. No Ino. Tenten and Neji looked around in the back rooms, where people got drunk and had sex. Naruto and Sasuke looked outside, and Sai and Shikamaru looked on the roof.

No one had any luck, until Naruto heard a noise coming from behind some trees.

" Shh Sasuke. I think I hear something." Naruto whispered

_mmmmmmmmmmmm!_

" I hear it too. It sound like muffled screams." Sasuke said.

" Lets text them to meet us here" Naruto said. So Sasuke texted them. Within a couple minutes, everyone was there.

" We hear noises, but if we go to check it out, and its someone, they might do somthing drastic, so Neji, can you use your byakugan?" Naruto asked

" Sure" Neji said.

" Wait! How can have a kekkai genkai!? Your not a Ninja.." Sakura asked

" In Konoha, its a rule that when your 10-13, you have to do Ninja training, so you can defend youself. I learnt how to use that then. So were not good enough to be ninjas, but we can at least defend ourselves against robbers, or bad people. We are taught to throw kunai, and some tai jutsu, but we were not taught to use ninjutsu or chakra control or anything." Neji explained

" Thats cool! So all of you can throw kunai and do a bit of taijutsu" Sakura asked

" Only a bit. But Hinata, has the same Kekkai Genkai as me. Ino's family is known for their ninjutsu to transfer minds with other people, Shikamaru 's is known for fighting with shadows shawdows , although they both dont know how to use it." Neji said.

Sakura Mmm-hmm-ed and Neji activated his Byakugan.

" Its Ino. Shes tried up to a tree with her hands bound, and her mouth taped up. Someone else is there, with a sharp object and they are approaching her!" Neji exclaimed.

" I'll go." Sakura said

" No Sakura. I will." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

" I'm beter at close range. Its best for me." Sakura said

Naruto said " Yeah, she right" and Sasuke nodded. Sakura jumped into a tree.

" Naruto, Sasuke. Stop trying to be brave. Even though shes a girl, and shes your girlfriend Uchiha, shes a ninja." Neji said

" URG. IM SICK AN TIRED OF THIS! ME AND SASUKE ARE NINJAS TOO!" Naruto screamed

The group gasped

" DOBE! YOU GUYS LET THE ENEMY KNOW WE WERE HERE!" Sasuke yelled

" Oh Fuck." Naruto said.

All of a sudden, Sakura yelled " UNTIE INO WHILE THE TARGET IS OCCUPIED WITH ME!"

So Tenten and Hinata ran over to Ino and started to untie her.

The enemy, who was wearing all black, and a mask, threw some shuriken at them

" AHHHH!" They screamed, but Naruto was quickly infront on them, deflecting them.

" I NEED BACKUP! ENEMY IS ESCAPING!" Sakura yelled, as Sasuke jumped to her side.

But it was too late. The enemy vanished into thin air, only leaving a puff of smoke behind them.

They all rushed over to Ino.

" INO! Are you alright!?" Sakura said.

Ino was bawling her eyes out, and she was bleeding from the head

" It.. it was KARIN! She knocked me out, and I woke up here tied to a tree! She said that it was becuase I was friends with you, and she went on and on about avenging someone! I was so scareedd!!!" Ino cried

" Okay, okay. Lay down, I'll heal your head." Sakura said, as Ino layed down Sakura started to work her magic.

" I dont know what she was talking aobut avenging someone, but dont you worry. You doont need to avoid me or anything, becuase there is NO way im going to let that happen to you again." Sakura conforted

" O-okay" Ino sniffled

"Sakura, we should report this to Kakashi" Naruto said. " Right away"

"I agree. I'll go with you Naruto" Sasuke said, as they jumped off into the sky.

Afert a bit of silence, Ino started talking.

" Uhh.. Sakura....?" Ino asked

"Hmm?" Sakura replied

" I was so scared, and I reolized that the only way to protect myself if anything like that ever happenes.... and you gyus arnt around.. is to become strong.." Ino said

Sakura cringed her eyebrows " .. okaay..."

" So.. will you teach me to be a ninja?" Ino said

Sakura sighed. " Ino. Ive been training ever since I could remember. It would be VERY hard for you to become a ninja, at 18 years old" Sakura said

Ino said " Oh Please! I'm willing to do ANYTHING it takes! Just pelase, please, help me out."

" well.. I do know a place.." Sakura started

" YES!?" Ino said excitedly

" Ino,ino. Stop moving, your going to open up your wound. Anyways. Its this place that will teach you to be a ninja, obviously not as good as Naruto,Sasuke,Me,Gaara,Sai or Kayume is, but it will teach youvery well. It only takes about 2-3 years. BUT you will have to work your ass off. Dont take this lightly. You will literally be worked to the bone." Sakura warned

" I'll do it." Ino said

" If your gonig to do it, I'll do it too.": Neji said

" Me as well" Tenten added

" Uhhh.. me too. Well all work through this together." Hinata smiled

" Its too troublesome for me.." Shikamaru said " I'm out."

" C'mon Shika! Everyone is going to be a ninja than, except for you! Your be a loner" Tenten said

" Well Ive never really fit in anyways, so whatever." Shikamaru replied boredly.

" Temari helps teach there, and if you complete the training, you'll be going to the same school with us.. any her" Sakura winked

" Maybe I could try it out... I guess..." Shikamaru said

Everyone just laughed.

Once upon a time in Konohaahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaahha !

- - - -

**A/N- I BETTER GET MORE **_REVIEWS_** THIS TIME! Pleasee :) ?**

_They make me feel SOOOOO happy! It motivates me to write more! So you'll have **better, longer, **and **quicker** updates, just by clicking that little button and saying anything from " Good job" to " You shuold work on ..." _

**I'm going to have the next update up by Thurday, unless something happens. But I douubt it, so be expecting it by Thurday.**

**Anyways, I'm going to now update on Thrudays, and Sundays [ maybe mondays ] So thats two updates a week! But I might changed my mind, to only ONE update a week, if you dont** review. :

**GUESS WHAT! I think I might just put some **_LEMONS_** in the next chapterr ;) **


	13. Kakashi says SHOCKING!

**A/N- So heres the new chapter on Thurdsay, as promised! **

:) Thanks to my reviews! You ereealllyy help me out alot, so pleease dont stop!

**- - - - -**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking home .

" So, do you want to stay at my house tonight maybe?" Sasuke asked

" Sure" Sakura said " Oh, what did Kakashi say when you told him about Karin?"

" He said to act like we dont know anything, and that he'll plan something soon on how to deal with her."

" That reminds me. I have to talk to Kakashi. The rest of our friends want to become ninjas."

Sasuke laughed

" Pfft. I bet you not even one will complete the training. Starting THIS late, they will be worked to the bone. I know that the teachers are really intense."

" I think that they will complete it. I have a feeling."

The couple reached Sasukes house soon enough, and stepped inside.

" Oh wait! I dont have any of my stuff!" Sakura said

" Dont worry, we have extra toothbrushes." Sasuke said

" But what about-"

" Clothes? Oh, you wont be needing them" Sasuke smirked

Sakura looked up at her boyfriend and just smiled.

He took her hand and led her up to his room.

" Aweehh I love the colour of your room, it really suits you! And its so neat!" Sakura smiled

" C'mon. You know I hate being messy. Ever since I was a kid" Sasuke said

" Yeah I remember. Oh, we always used to play cops and robber too! We should play that again sometime eeh Sasuke?" Sakura joked

Sasuke smirked " How about right now?"

Sakura smiled and cocked her head to the side " Huh?"

Sasuke made a fake gun with his hands and made a gunshot sound, while pointing the 'gun' at Sakura.

" Heheh Sasuke. What, are we five yeard old now?" Sakura asked

Sakura was suddenly against a wall, with her hands trapped beneath one of Sasukes, above her head.

" You tell me" Sasuke said and she started to heavily make out with her " Do five year old do this?"

" No" Sakura laughed

Sasuke took off his shirt, and stuck one of his hands down Sakuras dress. He started to feel her up.

" How about this?"

" No"

Sasuke smirked.

He held Sakurass hand, and led her over to the bed.

" Sakura Haruno. Your under arrest for being a bad girl" Sasuke said

Sakura laughed. " I'm not going quietly, Officer"

" I know one way to keep you quiet" Sasuke said, as he took off his pants.

Sakura took off her dress, and got down . She immediately began to work on his dick.

First, she started to suck it lightly, than she added in her hands. As she sucked harder, she got wetter and wetter.

Now she was deep thoating Sasuke.

" Aahhhh" Sasuke said as he cummed

He threw Sakura on the bed, and ripped off her bra and underwear.

One hand was playing with her pussy, and the other one was massaging her boob. Sakura started to moan. Sasuke shut her up with his lips.

" Ohh Sasuke! Fuck me already!" Sakura moaned

" Beg me." Sasuke said

" Please ! Please Sasuke! I need you cock!" Sakura yelled

" Hn" Sasuke smirked.

He positioned hmiself at her entrance, and plundged in.

" Ohh yeah!" Sakura moaned

Sasuke was pumping in and out of her.

" Faster!" She pleaded

So Sasuke fucked her harder, and faster.

" Uhh Sakura" Sasuke moaned

Sakura was now ontop of Sasuke. Her hands smeared all over Sasukes toned stomach, as she moved her hips up and down.

Now, Sakura was laying down, and Sasuke held one her of her legs with his arm, as he stuck his long had dick in and out of her.

Soon enough, they reached their climax and collapsed on the bed.

They held eachother close.

" Sakura. I love you" Sasuke admitted, with a blush

Sakura smiled " I love you too, Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled, and so did Sakura. Than, Sakura started to laugh.

" Whats the laughing for?" Sasuke asked

Sakura smiled " Lets do it again."

- - - -

Outside the door, Itachi walked past and heard moaning. He sighed and said " Its a school night, and he hasnt even had supper yet."

- - - -

The next morning, it was akward at the breakfeast table, because everyone knew was Sasuke and Sakura did last night.

" Itachi, me and Sakura have to see Kakashi today, so were not going to school" Sasuke said

" Yep" Itachi nodded

Kaori came in with some pancakes, and set them on the table.

She smiled and started to say, " Enj-"

But all of a sudden, she put her hand to her mouth, and ran to the bathroom.

Itachi excused him self, and left to tend to his fiance.

" Aweh, your brother and his fiance are so cute" Sakura smiled

" Were cuter" Sasuke said

" No way. Were hotter " Sakura winked. " So, Sasuke, are Itachi and Kaori going to move out when they get married?"

" Well no." Sasuke said " When my parenrs died, they left the house to Itachi, so its me thats going to move out."

" Oh I see. Are you planning on movie out anytime soon?"

" Yeah, I mean, they need their privacy right? And I'm kind of getting tired of living with him. I'm 18, I need to live on my own now."

" How are you going to get the money though?"

Sasuke laughed " Sakura. I'm an Uchiha. Look around big is this house? You of all people should know that were very wealthy"

" Hahahahah oh yeah- I forgot " Sakura blushed

" Ive already started looking at houses. Ive found a couple I'm pretty fond of. I'll probably move out sometime within the next 2 or 3 months." Sasuke said " Itachi thinks I should just stay here until I move out to College, becuase its only a year away. He thinks theres no point buying a house, if I'm going to be at college everyday. I think its a good idea, I heard residense is fun."

" Yeah, same, When I go to college, im going on res." Sakura said

After breakfeast, Sakura left to get ready for Kakashi.

Once she was ready, she walked there with Sasuke.

" Nice to see you two. How are you doing?" Kakashi asked

" Pretty Good"

"Hn"

" Good stuff. Anyways, I found out some quite shocking information, so you two better sit down." Kakashi said

So Sasuke and Sakura sat down int he two chairs infront of his desk.

" Okay. Do you remember those two men you assassinated, the ones from the movie theatre who were threatening to destroy Konoha? Well it turns out they are part of an organization called " Kucho". Kucho's goal, is to destroy Konoha, for reasons unknown to me yet. So, there are a whole bunch of people you will need to kill, and those two were only small little rats of the organization. There are much bigger, stronger, better people that need to be killed in order to save"

" Why is this so shocking, kakashi?" Sasuke asked

" SHUT IT. I'm geting to the shocking part." Kakashi yelled" Why this information is so shocking , is because we have reason to believe that Kucho is the reason for your parents murders." Sasuke and Sakura stuffened as his words " they murdered you clan, Sasuke, becuase if they were to attack Konoha, your clan, iwht all its power would be extremely hard to defeat, while fighting witht he rest of Konoha. "

" But I dont understand! Why the hell would they murder my mom if shes not even a ninja! Only me and my dad were ninjas in our family! No one else. And my dad died when I was an infant!" Sakura yelled

" Calm down Sakura, I was getting there. And Sasuke,TOLD YOU IT WAS SHOCKING!" Kakashi said

" I still dont find it shocking" Sasuke said

Kakashi sighed.

" Well, they saw you and your mother hanging around with the Uchihas before you moved, and they thought that when you moved to Suna, you couldve been gathering people to side along with Konoha in the war, making you a target of theirs. Also, they saw that you grew to be a very succesful ninja. So, they were actually trying to murder you, Sakura, not your mother. Her death was an accident. They only noticed that the person they killed wasnt you, until after she was already dead. And Sakura, they are still trying to hunt you down."

The words Kakashi has just said sunk into Sakuras brain like venmon, chewing her from the inside words made her sick to her stomach. " She.. She wasnt suposed to die? They were trying to k-kill me?" Sakura repeated

" Yes." Kakashi informed " But the most shocking thing, is that ... one of the men you assinated the other week... was Karins father."

_DUNDUNDUNNN_

" Karin has taken the place of her father in the organization now, and is planning on one day to destroy Konoha. Her current mission, is to kill you , Sakura." Kakashi said

"..."

" Sakura, dont worry, you just about beat her last night, if only she didnt escape. You will have no problem killing her when she attacks you." Sasuke said

" I know, its just, so many things were told to me at once, its all just a bit.. shocking.."

" See? SEE? I _told_ YOU IT WAS SHOCKING NEWS! SO SUCK IT BITCH!!" Kakashi screamed as he jumped out of his chair, pointing and jumping up and down.

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at him in horror.

" Uhh.. dismissed! Get out of my office!" Kakashi ordered

- - - -

Sasuke and Sakura were now on theire way home. It was time to go different paths to their houses, so the couple had a short little make out session, and went their opposite ways.

When Sasuke reached home, he was approached by Itachi.

" Hey, Sasuke. Are you busy on November 16th?" Itachi asked

" I dont think so. Why?"

" Cause were moving my wedding to that day"

" Huh? Why so early? November isonly a month away"

" I know, its just that Kaori doesnt want to have a big stomach on our wedding day"

" Wait, that mean.."

" Yeah, shes pregnant." Itachi smiled

" Congratulations!" Sasuke exclaimed

" Thanks"

" So, are you sure your ready to be a father?"

" I dont know, but I'm actually really excited. I mean, your all grown up now, I dont have anyone to treat like a baby"

Sasuke smiled.

_**Il etait une fois dans Konoha**_ [ Once upon a time in Konoha, in french! Oui,Oui je parle petite francois!]

- - - -

A/n- SO WHAT ABOUT MY LEMON!? Did you like it? I know all you pervents were waiting for that Huh? LOL jks, im more of a perv for WRITING it ahahah.

REVIEW!

Also, maybe could you guys **read** and **review** my new **oneshot.** Its also SasuSaku. Its inspired by the song " The Lady of Shalot" and I suggest you listen to it, due to the fact that i t is a very good song. Anyways, please read it, its called

" **LADY OF THE LEAF"** [ Without the capitals ;) ]

Thank youu! Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers

PS- I'll only be updating once this week, because school is starting, and I need to get ready and shit, so I wont have time to update more than once! Sorry! Please forgive me :)


	14. Escape

A/N- IM SO HAPPY!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I GOT 6 for one chapter :)!!! I know that compared to other stories its not alot, but its alot more than ive gotten for the last couple of reviews!! THANK YOU ALL ! (L)

**Vlaigeant- ** HAHAH I dont know if that was supposedd to be inslting or somthing, but I found it funny, and I LOVE that song!

**-ChibiCutie**- LOL yes I know, and hes OOC in this chapteras well! Btw, I really like your pen name! Thanks for the review:)

**SasukeGurl**- Ahh tres bien :) Je parle petite fracais. Merci pour le superb review !

**Innocent blusher-** Really!? THANKS! That mean alot to me, you are the people who make me inspired to write more :)

Thank youu! Enjoy the chapter.

- - - -

Sasuke and Sakura were in gym class, when they both recieved a text from Kakashi

_I have a plan for the K-situation. Come to my office as soon as possible_ – Kakashi

K- Situation means the whole thing about killing Karin. The reason Kakashi uses it, is becuase, if someone were to read some of the texts on their phones, he didnt want them to see something like " Come assasinate this guy" or " Good job on your mission, ninja" or whatever.

Sasuke confronted Sakura about the text. " So how are we going to get out of class without Gai noticing?" he asked her

" SASUKE UCHIHA! GET BACK INTO YOUR OWN LINE!" Gai yelled

" One Minute!" He yelled back

" Umm.. Maybe one of us could pretend to get hurt, and then the other person brings them to the nurses office, and then we bolt it." Sakura said

Gai yelled " I WILL NOT TAKE THAT NONSENCE! YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS!"

Sasuke ignored him and continued " Yeah, that should work. How about you pretend to drown, and I take you to the nurses office."

"FIVE!" Gai yelled

" FORGET IT! I'm not going to pretend to drown!" Sakura said

" FOUR!" screamed Gai

" Well I'm not going to do it! Its better you than me. Like honestly, who would think Sasuke uchiha would drown? Im giong to be called a loser. Do you want to be dating one of those? " Sasuke replied

" THREE!- When I get to one, your both in the office!" Gai threatened

" Well I'm not doing it because [a] its embarassing! [b] its embarrassing and [c] I'm a horrible actress, its going to look sooo fake!"

" TWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gair screamed at the top of his lungs with his eyes fmaling and his nostils flarred

" WAIT! They already know your a ninja, so how about you tell Gai that your needed on a mission or something, and than ill ask to go to the bathroom, and tell Itachi to get me outta here!"

" OOOOONNNNNNNEEEEEE and a half."

" Great plan!I'll wait for you in Itachis room "

" OONNNEEE AND THREE QUART-"

" Hey!" Sakura yelled at Gai

" Yeeeeeeeeees?"

" I'm needed at the hospital stat, so it is alright if I leave class?" Sakura asked

" WHY YES OF COURSE! YOU GO TO THAT HOSPITAL AND SAVE THAT PERSONS LIFE! SAVE THE YOUTH! GGUUUAAAAAAA!!!" exclaimed Gai

" ..... thanks." Sakura said as she walked out.

A couple minutes later, Sasuke approached Gai.

" Excuse me, can I go to the washroom please?" he asked

" I dont know, can you go?" Gai replied

-Sigh- " May I go to the washroom?" Sasuke asked

" Why yes!" Gai smiled

Sasuke turned around to walk, but than he was stopped by a voice

" WAAAAIIITTT!!!"

It was Gai

" I think Mr. Uzumaki is using the facilities right now, and I can only have one student in the bathroom at a time. Please wait for him to finish."

" Understood." Sasuke said.

Sasuke waited.

And waited.

And waited and waited and waited.

" God danmit! Where the hell is Naruto !?" Sasuke yelled

Overhearing him, Hinata informed, " Naruto ate some bad ramen, hes going to be a while"

" Aww Shit!" he cursed

- - - -

Sakura recieved a text

_Cant go to the washroom – Sasuke_

_Aweeh poor baby! Did you eat some bad tomatoes? :( (L) - Sakura _

_Oh fuck off. You know what I mean – Sasuke_

_Language! - Sakura_

_C'mon, you swear mor than me – Sasuke_

_True, uuhh, I guess I'll go to Itachi and ask him to get you out of class alright? - Sakura_

_Kay Thanks – Sasuke_

_Np - Sakura_

So Sakura went and knocked on Itachis classroom. He walked over and opened the door.

" Hello Sakura. Whats the problem?"

" See, Kakashi texted us to come see him ASAP, so we need to get out of class, I got out, but Sasuke is still stuck in gym, do you mind excusing him please?" Sakura asked

" Sure thing. Geeze, the things I do for you two. Giving you detention, gettign you out of class, letting him do whatever he wants, all this shit. But its okay, I'm fine with it. Feel free to stay in my room so you dont get caught until Sasuke join you ." Itachi said

" Detention? So you did that on purpose huh?" Sakura asked

Itachi smiled and turned around to walk.

" .. Thanks " Sakura said

Itachi raised one of his hand as a sign of ' your welcome' and walked off.

Sakura sat in Itachis room waiting, when there was a knock on the door. She didnt know if she should answer the door, becuase it might be a teacher or a student, and she might get caught. So she just sat there. Until she got really curious, and looked at the person from an angle which they could not see her back. It was Kaori! So she walked over to the door, and opened it.

" Hey!" Sakura smiled

" Oh! Hey Sakura!" Kaori smiled back " Wheres Itachi?"

" He's just getting Sasuke out of class, we were called to a mission."

" Oh I see. So he should be back soon right?"

" Yes"

" Good, cause I dont want his lunch to get cold."

" Aweh, you two make such a great couple!"

" Thank you! As do you and Sasuke"

" Hahah thanks."

" So anyways, can you make it to our wedding?"

" Oh, I ddint even know I was invited"

" Of course you are silly! You guys have known eachother for years!"

" Hahah, I guess so. Whens the wedding again, sorry?"

" November 16th"

" Oh really!? I thoguht it was sometime in June or may or sometime later! November is only a month away! Why so early?"

" Hmm, I guess Sasuke or Itachi didnt tell you huh ?"

" Tell me what?"

" Well, I'm pregnant, and I dont want to look fat in my dress, so were having the wedding before the baby bump grows too big, or my dress doesnt fit anymore."

" AWEHHH! CONGRATULATIONS!!!" Sakura said as she hugged her

" Thanks! So anyways, can you make it?"

" Yes I think so. Unless soemthing huge comes up, I'm pretty sure I'm free"

" Great!"

" Wow, I cant believe you two are going to have a baby! Thanks great! I love babies!"

" Yeah, same here. I always dreame dof having a baby with a wonderful man, and now its all come true!"

" Lucky you! From what I know, Itachi is great with children. He was the best with me and Sasuke when we were little, and Mikoto said that when Sasuke was only a little baby, Itachi wanted to do everything for him, and was always glad to babysit."

" Oh really? Great to hear !"

Than, the door opened. It was Itachi and Sasuke.

" Hey Love" Itachi smiled as he kissed his fiance.

" Sorry about that Sakura" Sasuke apologized before grabbing his girlfriends hand. " Shall we?"

" Lets go" Sakura said .

Sasuke and Sakura left the school and made their way over to Kakashi's. When they reached his office, the chair spinny chair Kakashi always sat it, was turned the opposite direction.

" Take a seat" Kakashi said. So the two sat down, slowly, the sinning chair started to turn around.

It revealed Kakashi... wearing a foot long cowboy hat and a fake mustache ontop of his mask.

Sakura fell out of her chair laughing, as for Sasuke, was wide eyed.

" HAHAHAAHAHHAHAH WHAT THE FUUUCKKK!" Sakura howled

" Kakashi..?" Sasuke chirped

" Shut up. I lost a bet. Now to buisness." Kakashi started " You know the deal with Karin. So heres the plan. She doesnt act like a ninja in school right. Shes probably will not be ready for a fight during school hours. Also, she doesnt know you know about her. Anyways-"

" HAHAHAHAHAH SORRY KAKASHI I CANT TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY IN THAT HAT! BAHAAAHAHHAH!" Sakura screeched

Kakashi sighed and continued " Sasuke, you will be the one to kill her, and Sakura will be your backup. She has a huge crush on you right? Well sometime during school, get her alone and get close to her. Lean in to kiss her, and whip out a weapon and stab her. Sakura- thats where you come in. If shes not dead, finish her off."

" Understood" They said. " So what else?"

" What do you mean what else?" Kakashi asked

" Well, you told us to get here ASAP. If thats all you had to tell us, you wouldnt have said to get here as soon as possible." Sasuke explained

Kakashi looked puzzled " Oh. My bad. I meant to put ' get here whenever is best for you' "

" How the hell do you get ' As soon as possible' and 'get here whenever is best for you' mixed up !?!? " Sakura yelled

" I wasnt thinking right, because I was disracted by my reflection with this hat on." Kakashi said

"..."

" So were free to go than?" Sasuke asked

" Yep."Kakashi said

" Great. Later!" Sakura said.

Sakura and Sasuke left the office.

" So do you want to go back to school?" Sakura asked

" Are you kiding?" Sasuke said.

Sasukes lips were suddenly on Sakuras " I have other plans"

Against a nearby wall, Sasuke and Sakura were making out. Soon enough, Sasukes hand was under Sakura shirt

" Sasuke Uchiha! We are in public! Someone is going to see us" Sakura warned

" Hn. Let them" Sasuke smirked. He was now unbuttoning her shirt, when Sakuras hand stopped him.

He looked up with a curious look.

" Lets at least goin that forest over there. I'm kind of uncomfortable here." Sakura said

" Sure" Sasuke agreed, as he picked her up bridal style and hopped into the nearby forest. He set her down in a secluded place.

After a while, Sasuke has his shirt off and Sakura was in her bra and panties.

" Sasuke , I'm so wet" Sakura moaned

Sasuke smirked and started to unzip his pants.

Suddenly " WOOAAAHHH" was heard from behind them.

Kakashi was standing there, wide eyed.

" K-kakashi! What are y-you doing here!?!?" Sakura cried

" What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here! I wasnt busy and decided to go for a stroll in the forest! Geeze!" Kakashi explained

" Sorry. I guess we should leave than.."

" Well you dont have to..." kakashi blushed

" Kakashi you pervert!" Sakura yelled

" heheeheheh" Kakashi cackled

**Ocne Uopn A Tmie In Khonoa **---- Can you all still read that ?

- - - -

SOOO I thought I'd add it abit of humor in the story, becuase its been lacking a bit lately.

**AS I SAID BEFORE, I HAD TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL AND I HAD TO DRIVE TO A DIFFERENT PROVINCE TO DROP OFF MY SISTER TO UNIVERCITY, SO THATS WHY I ONLY UPDATED ONCE THIS WEEK**. Like I said i before, I usually upadte twice a week. Once on Thurdsay and once on Monday or Sunday or something. So don't think I only update once a week and stop reading my fanfic please!

QUESTION:

This story is getting kind of long, should I start to end it soon? Or make it more than 20 chapters ?

I only do one fanfic [ not counting oneshots] at a time, so If I end it soon, I can make more, different stories for you all to read, or, should I continue and make this one more than 20 chapters?

REVIEW PLEASE! = )


	15. SUPER EXTREME BITCH SLAP O DEATH!

SO IM FUCKING LOVING ALL THE REVIEWS I GET! THANK YOU ALL! YOU INSPIRE ME SO MUCH AND I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE TWICE A WEEK on thurdays and any other day I decided to write the second chapter! YOU MAKE MY LIFE COMPLEETEE Hahahah !

Zymi Lawliet- HAHAH! Glad to know! I didnt know if the Kakashi thing would make you guys guys or be like " wow thats stupid" Thanks for the review :) Oh, and I know! I wanna be like " NO I CANT FUCKING GO THE BATHROOM I HAVE A KIDNEY STONE!" everytime they say that! LOL

innocent blusher – LOL thanks! Oh,a nd thanks for your NOT CRAPPY opinion!

Nico13 – No no, your not ranting at all, plus, the longer and more detailed the review is, the better! Thanks!

- you stand in the rain- LMAO Now that I think about it, I actually dont know! I guess its becuase.. well I have no idea! Would you like it better if I used a different word? If so, than what? Or should I just keep it the same.

And I'm Brianna – Awehh thanks! Thats so nice! I'll review on yours again too when you update ! :)

SasuSaku Forever and Ever /Uchihablossom0626 - Thanks for the review!! Like really. I appreciate it alot. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

- - -

The bell rang and it was time for school.

Sakura walked to her desk in Math. Inside she found a note that said;

_'Bitch. Your gonna pay! I was so close a couple nights ago! Mark my words. Somethings going down today. By the time you read this, it will probably already in action!_

_Ps- Wheres your boyfriend ? '_

_- - - - _

Sasuke thought about the K-situation and decided to work on it.

_' So I have to seduce her huh? Oh god, this is going to be gross. Hmmm... If I just pull her away out of nowhere, she'll get suspicious. I guess I'll have to work up to this.' _Sasuke thought

All of a sudden he heard " SASUKKEE!!!" He turned around and it was Karin

_'perfect'_

" Hey Karin, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked

She just stood there forzen for a bit. " OF COURSE HANDSOME!"

" Shh! Keep it down, I dont want Sakura to hear!" He said

" Oh alright, how about we talk somewhere alone?" she asked

" Okay" he said as they walked into an empty classroom

" So Sasuke, whats up?" Karin said in a seductive tone, taking off her glasses

" Alright, well you can't tell anyone got it?" Sasuke asked

" Of course!"

" Well, Sakura getting kind of clingly... and I really want to take a break from her but I dont want to break up with her just yet. This is kind of embarrising, but... do you maybe want to fool around alittle bit? Not now, but later?"

Karins eyes lit up like a tree on christmas eve. She let out a ear peircing screech of joy.

" YEESS SASUKE! IVE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT FOREVER! I LOVE YOU!"

" Uhh.. , and keep it down. Dont tell ANYONE not even your best friend or I will absolutely hate you"

" Alright" Karin said as she leaned into his lips

_' OH MY GODDD NOOO FUCK! I HAVE TO DO THIS IN ORDER TO TICK HER GOD DAMNIT THIS IS GOING TO BE THE WORST MOMENT OF MY LIFE! IF ANYONE FUCKING FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS....'_

Sasuke leaned in.

_' Just close your eyes and pretend its Sakura'_

" Wait, I need to apply some lip gloss" Karin winked as she pulled out a plastic tube and put it on her lips

" Okay I'm ready baby" Karin smiled

Sasuke leaned in and Karin placed a discousting kiss on his lips

_' Oh my god I cant beleive I ddiiid th..thh..tttt' _Sasuke's vision suddnly started to get blurry. Than he lost his motor skills and fell over. He was completly blacked out.

" Hahahaah!" Karin cackled " Geeze Sasuke, do you pass out on all your dates like this?" Karin said as she took off her shirt and Sasukes as well " Heheehh were going to have some fun. I hope you dont have anything special to do first period!"

- - - - - -

Sakura was sitting in first period when she reolized Sasuke wasnt there.

_' Huh? Wheres Sasuke, we were talking just ten minutes ago before school started' _She looked around and than remembered the note _'Karin? Wheres Karin! And her little posse as well! I saw her this morning gawking at Sasuke! This smells fishy.... Karin should close her legs' [ __**HAHAHA if you dont get the fish and the legs thing, than your going to have to find out by yourself cause Im not telling you.. well maybe if you review and ask me to, I will ;) ]**_

Sakura raised her hand " Can I please go to the bathroom?"

" Yes" Itachi said

So Sakura got up and left.

_'Hmm... Where would Sasuke be?'_

Than she heard some voices

"... You sure we should be doing this? It seems really wrong...." Sakura heard voice 1 say

" Oh shup up. Just think about what our turns will be like when Karin finishes" voice 2 said

" Ahhh I can imagine it now! Oh I'm so excited!" voice 1 exclaimed

" I cant believe it. Were actually going to _fuck Sasuke Uchiha! _" voice 2 smiled

_'FUCK SASUKE UCHIHA!? OH HELLS NAHH!!' _

Sakura easily and silently knocked out the two girls guarding the doors. She peered through the window of the classroom they were standing guard for only to see it was covered with paper blocking what was being done in the classroom

- - - -

Sasuke felt weird. Like really weird. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldnt.

_' Huh? Why am I so cold?'_

Sasuke blacked out again

- - - -

Sakura decided that she would kick in the door and go straight for Karin.

- - - -

Sasuke got the strenght to open his eyes the slightest bit.

_' Red? Am I bleeding? Wait no, thats not blood, its hair! Whats this? Who is kissing me!? KARIN! WHAT THE FUCK! Whats happening! Is.. is she riding me!??!?!?!?!?!'_

" S..st..s..op" Sasuke tried to mutter but it only came out as an unaudible murmur.

Soon it all become black one again

- - - - -

Sakura wound up and put chakra in her foot. She raised her leg and kick that shit in. The door blew off and she ran straight for a person with red hair. She grabbed Karin by the collar.

She pulled her arm back for a punch when suddenly someone grabbed her arm and put her into a vicegrip.

Sakura looked around and saw faces of terrified students.

_' huh?'_

" What the hell are you doing Sakura!" a voice asked

Sakura looked up to see who was talking to her and reolized it was Deidara

'_DEIDARA ! WHAT THE FUCK!'_

She looked to her right to see a very surprised Sasori

_' SASORI!!!!???'_

" Sakura?" Deidara repeated as he let Sakura go

" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!!! I thought this was a different room! Sorry Sasori I thought you were someone else!"

" Uhh its okay.. I guess. Why were you going to punch me?" Sasori asked

" Well something came up and someone is in danger. Trying to save them. Some ninja buisness" Sakura explained

" Well how about you get back to class and Deidara or I will deal with this. Just tell us what happened" Sasori said

" Uhh its kind of a long.. really long story. And for personal reasons I want to kill-" Sakura looked around to see students with terrified looks on theres faces " Uhh I mean defeat this certain person, if thats alright with you"

" Yeah okay sure." Deidara said

Sakura walked out of the classroom.

"Well that was weird... and akward. Why were Karins friends guarding the door to the art room!?" Sakura said to herself

" Its all part of our plan, Bitch" Sakura heard a voice say

She turned aruond to see Karins friends standing there.

" The things you knocked out at the door were only clones. Dont worry, were the real thing so you dont have to hold back." One of them said

The two girls looked a bit different from the clones guarding the door. The girls were now dressed as ninjas

The two girls lunged at Sakura at once.

Sakura sighed.

She punnched them and they fell on the ground unconcious.

"Pfft that was a dissapointment"Sakura sighed

She walked around the halls for a bit when suddenly one of the girls appeared before her.

" Disspointment huh? Well I hope you know that a little punch wont stop us! We only pretended to faint, and now get ready for the real action!"

The girl said as she suddenly appeared beside her, along with the other girl.

One girl pulled out a katana and the other a kunai.

They swung it at Sakura and Sakura easily countered, and sliced them both. Now they were bleeding. The gashes were pretty deep, they shuoldnt be able to stand up for a while.

" Finally got rid of them!" Sakura said. She heard a moan coming from room 206

She put her ear to the door and heard it again various times.

" I got her for sure this time!" Sakura whispered to herself

Suddenly a shuriken came flying at her She dogded it and turned aorund to see two bloody girls.

" DONT THINK A LITTLE CUT WILL STOP US!" they yelled as they charged at her.

" Wow you guys dont give up!" Sakura commented as she punched them and cut them both in the legs. This time, both there arms and legs were heavily injured. As a medical ninja, she knew that any normal person should be down now.

She turned around to kick open the door.

" This is it karin!" She said as she put chakra in her foot.

Suddenly another shuriken came soaring at her. She dogded it and looked over her shoulder. Two bloody girls wobbling each had a sadistic smile on their faces.

" WHAT THE FUCK!" Sakura yelled.

The two girls charged at her and Sakura pulled out a kunai. Sakura slashed one girls stomach beyond repair and stabbed one in her vital organs.

" Kay if they somehow try to fight me AGAIN I'm going to snap!" Sakura yelled.

Than she walked over to the room and put chakra in her foot

" Whore dont g-go in th-thhh-that ro-room!" One bloody girl tried to say

" Yeah I w-wiill fu-fuckin ki-kiil you!" The other struggled

Sakura turned red and pulled out her kunai. She stomped over to the girls and said "HOLY SHIT WHATS UP WITH YOU TWO!"

She stabbed them over and over and over. She went crazy on them to make sure they didnt come back to life again! Like fuck!

"FINALLY!" Sakura yelled. She approached the door and before putting chakra into her foot, she quickly turned around expecting to see two cut up bloody girls trynig to fight her again.

But instead, she turned around to two bloody heaps that were previously bodies.

Sakura put chakra in her feet and FINALLY wound up to kick the door until...

" HEY SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!" someone yelled

Sakura was steaming. She slowly turned around to see Naruto waving and smiling at her

" NARUTO!" she clenched through her teeth " NOWS NOT THE TIME"

Naruto noticed the expression on her face and did a bee line to the bathroom.

Sakura put chakra in her foot and FOR REAL THIS TIME kicked in the door.

She almost puked at the sight she saw.

A naked Sasuke on the floor out cold, and a naked Karin riding him and kissing him and touching him.

Karin was touching HER boyfriend

" Bitch" Sakura glared.

She lunged at Karin and went to punch her, but Karin [ who was now off of Sasuke] did a backflip and dodged it

" OH GOD KARIN PLEASE DONT DO THAT! YOUR NOT WERAING ANY CLOTHES!" Sakura yelled

" YOU SHOULD BE HONERED TO SEE SUCH AN AMAZING BODY BEFORE YOU!" Karin yelled

" HAH! DONT MAKE ME LAUGH!" Sakura said

" Whatever" Karin glared.

" Before I kill you, telll me what the FUCK happened here!" Sakura demanded

Karin had fire in her eyes " What.. WHAT HAPPENED HERE YOUR ASKING!? YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU BITCH! You killed my father and I'm getting revenge! Also, its part of what the Kucho ordered me to do. Well not really ordered. I requested this mission becuase I JUST COULNT HELP IT WHEN THERES A CHANCE TO KILL A WHORE LIKE YOU!"

" Than why the hell is Sasuke unconcious and why the fuck were you raping him!" Sakura asked

Karin threw a plastic tube at her.

" What the fuck?" Sakura said confused

" Its drugged .When Sasuke kissed me, the second his lips touched mine, the drugs started to work. I'm immune to it. I knew all along about your little plan! I knew that you knew about me!" Karin explained

" Thats enough talking whore I'm done with you" Sakura said as she ran at karin with her chakra filled fist

Karin reached for her her kunai, but than she reolized that she wasnt wearing any clothes, thus, her kunai was in the pile of clothes acorss the room.

" Oh shit" Karin muttered

Sakura turned her fist of chakra into a spread hand of chakra. Thats right, inside of punching her, she

**BITCH SLAPPED THAT BITCH DAMN HARD!**

Sakura slapped her so hard, her face exploded. Literally.

" Wow.. that was pretty gross..." Sakura said.

- - -

Sakura called Kakashi and told him to get someone here stat to get rid of the bodies and the mess before anyone became traumatized by it.

She got a blanket and covered Sasuke with it. She folded his clothes neatly and placed them beside him, along with a note she wrote explaining what happened. On the note, she put the key to the room he was in, becuase she was going to lock it when she didnt want anymore creeps raping her boyfriend while he was unconcious.

- - -

Sakura cleaned herself up and walked back into the classroom.

" Wow Sakura, what'd you do? Take the hugest shit of life?" Itachi asked reffering to the huge amount of time she took in the ' bathroom'

_O_**n**ce _U_**p**on _** A** T_**i**me _**In **K_**o**no_h_**a**! 

[ It actually took me like a year to write the " Once upon a Time in Konoha!" Do you know how troublesome it is to keep switching fonts :P? HAH]

- - - -

LOL! So what did you think about this chapter!? I personally liked it :)! Not much SasuSaku but I had to write this chapter, becuase it was a big part of the storyline.

Hey, have you noticed that this chapter is one of the long ones? Yeahh! I'm pretty proud of it! Its not my longest but its pretty long.

I reallreallreally love you, reviews!

**EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER ON THURSDAY !!!**

Yesyes, I know its been 5 whole days since I updated. I always always upadte on thursdays, amd than some other time during the week when I decided to get it, making you peiople have two chapter a week. Be grateful becuase I usually only do 1 chapter.

Anyways, thanks for tuning in. REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. Hallelujah its Halloween!

I AM SOSOSOSOSSOOSOSOSOSOO SORRY THIS IS 2 DAYS LATE!!! During a baseball game I dislocated my elbow and I had to get it popped back in by a docter and I has to wait in the hospital for like a YEAR! So I had no time to write it on thursday and on friday, after school I was partying all night so saturdayafternoom [ i slept in pretty late], here I am, writing this with a huge hangover, and this is what came from my brain. Enjoy chapter sixteeen! :)

-- - --

" AHHHHHH" Ino screamed

The bell for school rang but no one heard it due to the screaming that was coming out of Ino's mouth.

" SAKURA WHERE AER YOU!?!?" Ino yelled

Sakura walked into the school to be tackled by Ino

" SAKURA HARUNO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TONIGHT!?"

" Uhhh Friday night?"

" YES BUT WHAT ELSE!?"

" It it someones birthday that im not remembering?"

"WOW YOUR SO STUPID! ITS HALLOWEEN!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH IHAVNTGOTTENMYCOSTUMEANDWHATABOUTTHEPARTYOMG!"

" IKNOWIKNOWMENEITHERLETSSKIPSCHOOLANDWORKONTHEM!"

"OKAY"

"WAIT WE SHOULD INVITE HINATA AND TENTEN AND KAYUME FIRST"

"YES!"

So Ino and Sakura got there friends and ran out of the school.

- - - - -

At Ino's house they all worked on their costumes

Sakura was a nurse

Hinata was a fire fighter

Ino was a faerie

Tenten was little red riding hood

Kayume was bunny

Of course Halloween Costumes for a bunch of seniors wernt like the ones little kids wore. They turned anything and everything slutty.

Sakura wore a robe like dress with the hems lined with red and her boobs were just about to pop out of her dress. She has hold up leggings on with some red pumps. She wore bright red lipstick and a nurses hat.

Hinata had a little red and yellow jacket-cartigan type thing that went just above her belly button. She wore black short shorts, red boots and a fire fighter hat.

Ino had a green tube top laced with pink on. Pink fishnets of one leg and green on the other. A sparkly green and pink short frilly skirt to match her sparkly wings

Tenten had a black corset on with a white shirt underneath sliding off her shoulders, a little red skirt underneith with white frills underneath. Of course the red cape overtop.

Kayume wore a white one peice corset with white hold up leggins and some white and pink bunny ears and a white puffy bunny tail.

Excited with there costumes, they started on hair and makeup. Sakura and Kayume curled their beautiful long hair,Ino put her hair in a high ponytail, Tenten and Hinata had there hair pin straight. Each one put makeup according to there costumes. Than, they reolized it was only 2 and there was another 3 hours til the dance, so they washed off all there makeup and went for an early dinner.

- - -

At the resturaunt

" IM SO EXCITED FOR THE DANCE" Tenten screeched

" Yeah! Its going to be SO much fun- especially with Karin out of our lives!" Ino laughed

" Wow Sakura, I cant beleive you actually KILLED her!" Hinata commented

" Well beleive it, cause its true! Karin is gone FOREVER! Same with her two followers. Oh, and thats going to be you in another 3 years when you finish your training" Sakura smiled

" OH MY GOSH SAKURA YOU WERE RIGHT! That training is MURDER! Its only been 3 days since we've started, but I'm completely pooped!" Ino laughed

" Anywyas, I'm even more excited Sasuke's after party!" Kayume chimed in

" YES I KNOW! His hosue is so huge, its going to be SO much fun! He throws the best parties!" Tenten exclaimed

" Yeah, but the weird thing, is that our teachers are going to be there....." Sakura said

" What!?" Hinata asked

" Well not all of them, only the young ones, like Itachi [ obviously cause thats Sasukes brother and its Itachis house in the first place] and Deidara and Sasori are some of Itachis best friends and there going to have there own little party with some other of his friends upstairs." Sakura explained

" Oh wow. But thats okay, Itachi Deidara and Sasori are really cool. Theres only like.. what... 5 or 6 years older than us? And theyve only taught at our school for this year and O dont erally see tham as teachers yet.. especially Sasori and Deidara, they dont teach you a thing, unless its art, but all they pretty much do is fight over whose is better or more right or some shit" Tenten said

" Speak of the devil" Kayume said **[ That term- for ppl whove never heard it- means, that while you talk about someone, they show up]**

The five girls witnessed two men and two ladies walking into the resturaunt.

" Ugh. Its so weird seeing your teachers out of school" Kayume said " and especially with dates"

The girls laughed, finished their dinner, payed the bill and left.

The time was now 4:00.

One hour until the dance at their highschool.

_Hey Sasuke, how was school? - Sakura_

_Boring. Where were you – Sasuke_

_Me and the girls were working on our costumes and went out for an early dinner – Sakura_

_Sounds fun. What time should we pick you girls up tonight – Sasuke_

_Half past nowhere. Just meet us at the dance, We dont want to give away our costumes – Sakura_

_Alright. So anyways, what are you going as? – Sasuke_

_I just said that I dont want to give my costume away retard! - Sakura_

_Well I didnt think that would count, cause I'm not actually seeing it. - Sasuke_

_Well It does! Btw, what are being? - Sakura_

_Nothing – Sasuke_

_Gee, your just full of Halloween spirit ehh? - Sakura_

_Yep, talk to you later. love you – Sasuke_

_I Love you too – Sakura_

_- - - - - _

They all put on their costumes, and their makeup, and left for the dance.

As they entered the decorated gymnasium, they spotted the guys.

" Oh ! I see them." Kayume said as she pointed them out

" Huh? Wheres Naruto?" Hinata asked.

" Hmm.. I have no id-HEY WATCH OUT!" Tenten exclaimed as someone bumped into her.

It was Kiba. " Oh hey, sorry Tenten. I was just mezmorized by this really hot chick over there, I didnt see where I was going"

" Oh,its okay. Whose this' really hot chick' you were checking out?" Tenten asked

" I dont know, but shes right there,I think shes in my english class, but I'm not sure.." Kiba said as he pointed to a blonde girl with pigtails in. " I dont want to come on too strong, so can one of you come meet her with me just s I can introduce myself first?"

" Here, I will, since I cant find Naruto,a nd all your boyfriends are over there" Hinata said

So Hinata and Kiba walked over to the hot chick.

Kiba hollared at her " Hey, are you new here?"

The blonde girl has gorgous blue eyes that stared at Kiba for a couple of seconds, until they hit Hinata.

" Hinata!" She exclaimed as she kissed her

"WOAHHH!" Kiba yelled with his jaw to the floor

Hinata had wide eyes " WH- Umm excuse me! I dont know you,and I have a boyfriend, and Im not a lesbian and-"

" Geeze Hinata, calm down! Its just me, Naruto!" She..He said with his/her thumbs up. Naruto used the harem jutsu.

" N-N-narut-to?" Hinata whispered

" Yeah! Dont you like my costume!?" Naruto exclaimed

"NO! People will think I'm a lesbian! And it doesnt even look like costume ! You look like a full out.. chick!" Hinata said

" Yeah I did a pretty good job, huh?"

Hinata sighed "I hope yuo reolize, that all the guys inourwhole group of friends, and most of the guys in here, ARENT in costume."

" They arnt?" Naruto gasped

" Yes Naruto, they arnt" Hinata said

" OH WELL WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" Naurto said a he poofed out of his costume. " Theere, now thats better. Lets get to the dance floor" Naurot said as he grabbed Hinatas hand.

Kiba just stood in a corner sulking. " I thought.. I thught I actually had a chance with her, too!"

- - - - -

Sakura walked over to Sasuke, tapped him on the shoulder and asked, " Like my costume?"

A feeling came upon Sasuke, all of a sudden, his pants got tight, and he felt...horny!

" Uhh yeah. Uhm. Sakura, I have to .. come here for a second will you?" Sasuke said as he roughly grabbed her hand, leading her to the bathroom.

Once in, he pushed her in the nearest stall, and started to make out with her.

" I really"

Sasuke unbuttoed her dress

" love"

He unbuttoned her pants

" your costume"

He put her leg up on the tiolet seat and entered her.

- - -

The dance was soon over and since someone obviously spiked the punch, they were a bit buzzed.

Now it was time for the real fun though!

Sasuke Uchiha's Halloween party.

The girls wanted to re-do there makeup and there hair before they partied somemore though, because it all got wrecked from the dance, so they went to Hiinatas house. When they got there, the guys were there too, with Neji.

The girls went to Hinatas room and the guys stayed downstairs.

" Hey! I have a great idea!" Sakura exclaimed

" What!" Tenten pushed

" LETS PLAY A PRANK ON NEJI!" She said

" I LOVE IT!" screamed Ino " but what are we going to do!?"

" I know."

So Sakura told the girls there plans, and they told everyone but Neji. After 15 minutes, Sasuke stood up to get the prank ready for action.

" Okay, well the party at my house is soon so I have to get it ready. You know, hide the valubles, get the drinks and shit, so I'll meet you guys there. Come a bit early though."

" Do you want some help Sasuke?" Asked Sakura [ this was all part of the plan]

"Yes, actually, do you mind coming too Gaaram,Kayume?"

" No, its alright. I love decorating" said Kayume, and Gaara just nodded.

- - -

Fifteen minutes later, Ino and Shikamaru left the Hyuuga complex and went to Sasukes hosue.

So Sasuke, Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru, Gaara and Kayune were at the Uchiha's hosue, and since it was already ready for the party, they worked on getting it ready for the prank, leaving Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata at Nejis house.

The party started at 10 and it was 9.

_Everythings ready. Time to scare Neji out of his mind! Plan EEK! Ago!_

_Sakura_

_Gotchya!- Hinata_

" Sakura texted me, Sasuke wants us to come over now." Hinata said

So they went and started to walk voer to the Uchiha estate.

Once upon a time in Konoha.

- - -

ONCE AGAIN IM SOOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOOOOOOOOO sorry for updating late!!!!!

Anyways, OUUU! What are they planning? Will Neji get scared!??! This chapter makes me so excited fopr Halloween!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWS I LOVE YOU!

**nassima123**- LOL I know eh?

**LovesSakurandSasuketogather-** Seriously!? AWEEHH! Thank you! That meeans alot to me :)

**Zymi Lawliet**- AHAH! Well tell your roomate I said sorry if I offended her ;) And actually, Sakura DID kill Karin! Yep, Karin is dead and never is coming back!

**Uchihablossom0626** – Thanks, and lmfao, i noticed that in almost every review, youve said " i adore it" lol!!!

**sasukes1wuver**- HAH! Same with me, when I wrote that chapter. Than I reolized how weird it would be if Sakura and Itachi had a little something going on while shes with Sasuke and Itachis engaged! LOL

**lalagirl555x /SasuSaku Forever and Ever/innocent blusher/Kairibloom**- THANK YOUU! = )

Review to tell me how I did with my head pounding and with a hugehangout :P ?


	17. Operation: Make Neji Scream

Enjoy:)

- - - - -

Neji,Tenten,Hinata and Naruto arrived at Sasukes house.

Neji walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered, so he knocked again.

" Hmm.. they probably are too busy to answer the door" stated Neji

" Yeah, lets get go in, is the door open?" Hinata asked

" Yep" Neji replied as he pushed open the door and walked inside. " Sasuke! Were here."

Silence

" Where are they?" Naruto asked

" I dont know" answered Tenten. " Lets just watch TV for a bit until they show up"

So the group went into the living room and turned on the tv. Neji picked up the remote, and pressed the big red " on" button at the top.

The TV turned on, but it was all static. " Hmm thats weird. You think with the Uchihas being all rich, they could afford a better TV"

Then, on the tv, the static stopped and it showed a bloody blonde girl in a white dress lying on the floor in the bathroom for a split second, than in giant red letters, the TV said " TURN AROUND" and turned off.

Hinata grabbed on to Naruto and Tenten did the same to Neji. They slowly turned around and saw on the wall in bloody letters_ 'TWENTY FOUR'_ and a unch of little 24's around it. At the very bottom, in small red letters it read _'...minutes...'_

Hinata,Naruto and Tenten screamed at the top of their lungs

Hinata started to cry " Oh my gosh! Naruto I'm so scared!"

" Its okay Hinata, I wont let anything happen to you!" Naruto grinned

Suddenly the whole house went completely black. Screams were heard and than, suddenly, Neji was hit by something. It was pitch black so he felt around on the floor to see what hit him. It was a flashlight.

He turned it on and flashed it around him. " Hinata!? Naruto? Tenten!?!?" He shone the light on the wall. Now, the wall said " Twenty for minutes, until the light stays bright. Let it die, and so do your friends"

" Wow, guys, I'm not stupid. I know this is all a joke!" Neji yelled

No one answered

- - -

With Everyone else [ Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata,Tenten,Ino,Shikamaru,Gaara,Kayume,Itachi,Kaori,Deidara,Sasori, yep pretty much the whole world of Naruto except for Neji]

Itachi whispered " Good Job Naruto,Hinata,Tente. You know our goal right? To make Neji scream. You can tell he was a bit frightened by that whole scene, but he's very good at hiding it."

" Alright, lets step this up a notch" Sasuke whispered.

- - -

Neji looked at the floor with his flashlight. There were arrows pointing down the hall. He followed the arrows. It led to a door. He pushed open the door slowly making a huge _CRREAAAKKKK_

He peered through the door. It was a staircase.

Neji gulped and went down the stairs.

- - -

" Alright guys, lets listen while He/She does his part" Sakura said

" Hah!I love Deidara's codename!"Naruto laughed

" Yeah, yours is no better, Bed-wetter" grinned Tenten

" Hey! I was only like 5 years old when that happened. Why couldnt you guys give me a better codename!?" Naruto whined

" Alright, have it your way Annoying-Idiot" Ino smirked

"..." Naruto glared

" I cant beleive Deidara actually agreed to wera a dress and pretend to be a girl!" Ino laughed

" Quiet down, Drag Queen. Oh, and Deidara didnt agree. Fat-Lard forced him to" Sasuke said

" Itachi? How?" asked Shikamaru

" Sharingan " Itachi said

Everyone was given a codename, for this misson. They are as followed.** [ If you dont understand any of them, tell me in a review and I'll get back to with anyother things you dont get in my story.]**

Sasuke- Jerk-Face

Sakura- Polly Pocket

Ino- Drag Queen

Shikamaru- Old Man Einstien

Tenten- Math Equation

Hinata- Double D

Naruto- Bedwetter/Annoying Idiot

Gaara-

Kayume- Bob

Itachi- Fat Lard

Kaori- Tub-A-Lub

Sasori- pinocchio

Deidara- He/She

- - - - -

Neji was downstairs and suddenly, he saw a figure float past him.

He shone the flashlight where the figure was, but he was too late, all he did, was catch a glimpse of a white dress.

" Whose there?" Neji asked

Silence.

"Show yourself" he commanded

Neji waited for a couple seconds, to hear an answer,a noise,a breath, anything.

Suddenly, in a breathy whisper into his ear, someone said " Its just be, darling"

Neji quickly turned around and swung the flashlight around hoping to hit whoever whispered in his ears. But, he had no luck.

" I'm over here" The voice said again

" Who are you? Reveal yourself!" Neji said

" Calm down muffin. I'm just here for some fun" the voice said

Neji flashed the flighlight towards the voice, and he saw who it was coming from. A person in white makeup, and long black hair .He kind of looked like a snake!

" Ha-ha. Nice job. Who is this under this mask? Sasuke? Sakura?" Neji smirked as he walked over to the snake-like person.

He tried pulling off the mask, but it wouldnt budge.

" What did you do, glue-gun this to your fucking face?" he laughed

" Who is Sasuke and Sakura? I'm Orochimaru, and this is no mask" Orochimaru sneered

Neji's eyes went huge, and than Neji opened his mouth. He took in a deep breathe and this was it. Neji Hyuuga had gottten scared and he was about to scream! Hallelujah!

- - - -

Sakura grabbed Sasukes hand and squeezed it. " This is it!" She smiled

- - -

Suddenly, Orochimaru knocked the flashlfight out of Neji's hand , which stopped him from screaming.

Orochimru cackled and whispered in his ear " See you later" and dissapeared

Neji was stunned. He felt aruond for the flashlight but it was no where to be found.

"Damnit! I cant see"

Than, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and could see a sillohette of a body. It looked like the person had long hair and was wearing a dress

" The lights has died, and so have begun your friends too!" it whispered.

Neji tried punching the person, but they moved out of the way quickly.

" Fool, for I am already dead!" it cackled and ran up the stairs.

Neji followed it with anger

_' How dare they try to kill me friends!'_

He chased the person everywhere, than he reolized that it was leading him somewhere.

The person ran into the bathroom and Neji followed.

The power suddenly turned on again.

Neji stood horrified by the sight that was infront of him.

Tenten with gashes ,cuts, and bruises all over her. She was bleeding heavily from the head. She was dead.

" TENTEN!!" Neji yelled

He raced over to her " TENTEN!?!?!?! ARE YOU ALIVE?!?! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? OH MY GOD! WAKE UP! HELP!" He yelled

He picked her up bridal style and took her to a nearby couch. He called out " IF ANYONE IS HOME, PLEASE COME OUT ITS AN EMERGENCY!"

No answer.

" Shit!" he cursed.

He took a dash to the phone, only to see that the line was dead.

" FUCK!" he yelled.

- - -

"Wow! This isnt working! He didnt scream and thats all we ahve planned!" Sakura sighed

" Yeah I agree. Plus, the party is starting soon and we have to clean this all up" Sasuke said.

" I'm so sad this didnt work! I wanted to hear him scream!" Ino frowned

" Oh well, it was fun while it lasted" Sasori said

Everyone walked out from their hiding spots and went to the top of the stairs.

- - -

Neji was so worried, he didnt see his friends at the top of the stairs.

He was pacing around thinking what to do.

He felt something on his shuolder.

He slowly turned his head, and saw it.

A **.GROSS**_spider!_

Neji`s eyes went to the side of saucers,

He opened his mouth,

He took in a huge breath,

And he screamed.

Now, let me tell you. This scream wasnt any normal scream.

There are many different kinds of a kind of scream that actually hurts your ears and leave them ringing for days. They are called `bloody-murder' screams, usually used when getting murdered, or dealing with great pain, or seeing something mortifying. Than, theres the excited scream which is usually used when you are told [mostly girls though] something very excited. But, Neji's scream didnt fit under any of those topic. It was high-pitched, ear pericing, and girlish.

Yes, Neji Hyuuga screams like a girl.

_(Once upon a time in Konoha)_

- - -- -

zymi lawliet- awehh thanks :) My arm is as good as new now ! Oh, and I'm sorry, but I didnt know how to respond to your question about the update, because your not logged in, so I coulnt click your profile and send you a message, and I couldnt ,like, make a whole new chapter just with the answer to your question, so sorry! But just to clear it up, every week I update twice. Once on thursday [ usually ] and the other one whenever I feel like , this week I'm updating on Friday because I'm not going to be home on wednesday or thursday.

Uchihablossom0626 – Hahaha! Well thanks, that makes me feel so good !

innocent blusher/angel1737561 /And I'm Brianna : Thank you!! =D Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Next update is on Friday, so only 3 more days until the next update! :)


	18. Pink Leopard Print snake?

Heres chapter 18 :) Oh, and I had a typo in one of my previous A/N's. I said I dislocated my _elbow_ but I meant to say _shoulder._It is even possible to dislocate your elbow witout breaking your arm? Im not sure... But whatever :P

Uchihablossom0626 - Glad to hear you loved it :)

Sakura-polly pocket: I honestly cant remember :s

Hinata- Double D: Yeah your right, cause her friggin huge boobs.

Tenten- This one is pretty stupid, but its cause her name has numbers in it and shit.. idk

Kayume/Itachi/Kaori- they dont really have a meaning, I just made a random name for them

Sasori- correct-a-mondo. Cause hes a puppet

And I'm Brianna – AWEHH your offically my most favourite person in the world! I've never had a chpater dedicated to me before =D Thank youu!

Anzu- OMFG YES! ALL THE TIIMMEE!!!! We call them ' laugh attacks' and I have them fucking like everyday! Yes, my arm is better, but the only thing is, that when I dislocated my shoulder, it was actually the second time I dislocated the same one, so now everytime I move it alot It hurts, and the docter said that the pain wont go away, so it really sucks for baseball and basketball and volleyball and like EVERY sport I play!

innocent blusher – Reeally? I actually found it kind of hard to imagine him screaming like a girl. I like how you used the word 'priceless' in your review, cause it reminded me of how I used to use that word alot, and now [ thanks to you] im going to start saying it again! :)

Zymi Lawliet- Do yuo know whats funny, I got at least two reviews about how you guys liked how gaara had no codename, but it was actually a typo. I just forgot to write on down! Ahah! Oh, and is your actual name zymendria lawliet or is that just something for the internet, cause if its your real name, its wicked!!! I have such a plain name! Monica. Its so plain!

Angel1737561 – Thanks for your review!! =)

sro-nuker – Thanks! but umm.. I dont really understand the second sentence of your review. 'I've no pashoon for the next chrapter' whats pashoon?

PS: I dont really like this chapter :(

- - - - - - -

"HAHAHAHAAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" Everyone laughed

Negi glared " Okay guys ju-"

" BAAHHAAHAH"

" Listen you al-"

" AHAAHAHAHHAHAHA LMFAOLMFAOLMFAOLMFAOLMFAOOOOOO!"

" Alright shu-"

"BUQWTYIASHFSDUIFHSEUHLMHMCFOFMHOPSRHHHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHfudgeAHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHA"

" SHUT UP!"

They all stopped and looked at him.

Neji looked hard at them " No one sayd ANYTHING to ANYONE"

"..."

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH"

- - - -

They whole crew helped clean up the mess they made from the prank.

" Wow Neji, I still cant believe that you screamed cause of a fucking spider, but didnt scream when you thought your girlfriend was dead!" Naruto laughed

"Yeah, thanks alot, Neji." Tenten glared

" Someones on the couch tonight" Ino winked

"Whatever." Neji stared

" But oyu got to admitt it, it was a pretty good plan, hmmm?" Deidara asked

" Well yeah I guess so. Especially that creepy snake guy.. Uhh.. who did you guys name him? 'Orochimaru'? That was pretty creepy. Which one of you put on that costume? It looks so realistic!" Neji asked

" What?" Shikamaru said confused " What the hell are you going out about now?"

" The costume that one of you wore when I was in the basement! The snake-like man with a white face, long black hair and purple makeup or somthing? He was a pedo?" Neji explained

" Uhh... no one dressed up like that" Sakura said " Deidara was the only one who was in the basement with you, and he was dressed up as the bloody girl on the bathroom floor"

" No, there was another guy there! Didnt you see him Deidara ?!" Neji asked

" Actually Neji isnt lying. I'm pretty sure there was someone down there. I didnt see clearly or hear anything though." Deidara answered

" Oh My Gosh! I remember now! That was Tsunades old teamate!Dont worry, he's not a pedophile, but I have no idea why he was at yuor huose, Sasuke." Sakura cringed "Well at leasts hes gone now, and hopefully never comes back. Lets just get set up for the party"

- - -

Party Timee!

The first guest arrived.[ **It always sucks being the first guest at a party, becasue its always really akward and you feel like a loser, am I right ? Haahah.]**

More guests started arriving and soon enough, the house was packed.

Sasuke luckily put away anything breakable or valuble, becuase people were tossing a huge beach ball around the whole place.

Like every party at the Uchiha mansion, it was amazing. It had many rooms to have sex in or make out, it had lots of alcohol,it had two hot tubs and a huge ass pool, meaning that there weer hot girls in bikini's everywhere, and if they wernt in a bikini, they were in a sexy course, all the girls didnt bother to hit on Sasuke, becuase not only would he take no interest in them, but Sakura would murder them. He didnt have neighbors very close to him, so no one called the cops to shut the party down or stop any fights.. And the best part is, that Sasuke had a light switch in his living room that turned it into a dance room, with lights, glowing shit and everything.

By 5am, either you were passed out or bombed out of your face. And if you wernt either one of those, than your a loser. **[ I'm kidding, no ones a loser, if they have the self control to NOT give in to peer pressure like drinking ***** thumbs up * ]**

Sakura, in her completely drunken state, managed to stumble over to Sasuke.

" Heey Sasuke! -hiccup- Ca I talk t-to you in yer bedroooom ? -hiccup-"

" Yeah! Bu-but whawould we b-be doin in therr?" he slurred

" Ihave a lil somthin teh show yah!" Sakura smiled. Well actually, I cant really say ' smiled' becuase the expression on her face wasnt really a smile. It was more of a crooked toothy grin/smirk/smile/drunk type thing. " Buh- iss top secretsoyoucanNOT tell anyone!"

"Kay" Sasuke said " I wanna hi- hiccup- hint!"

Sakura thought hard for minute. "Iz starts with a 'sssss' an ends in an 'ex'"

" A box of chocolate?"

-- - -

In Sasukes bedroom, A very drunk Sasuke was getting a very drunk head from a very drunk Sakura.

" Uhh Sakura! A lil bit more!" Sasuke moaned

Sakura stopped for a minute and a look came across her face.

" Why'd you stop?" Sasuke asked.

His question soon got answered by Sakura running over to the walked over ot the bathoom as well, to see Sakura leaning over the toilet.

" HA-HA-HA! Looks lie S-Sakura drunk a bit too mu-mu-BLEEEHH" In the middle of Sasuke mocking Sakura for throwing up, Sasuke got sick in the nearby garbage."

" Oh C'mon why did you two stop? I was getting off to that!" A voice said. Sasuke and Sakura both turned around, to see in a pink leopard-print mini skirt, tube top and leopard ears, Orochimaru.

" Hahahaha Orochimaru! Your so funny!" Sakura laughed

" I loooove your costume!" Sasuke remarked

Boooooy, were they out of it.

- ---

Downstairs, the rest of the group saw a terrible sight.

Coming down from the stairs, was Orochimaru, in allhis pink leopard-print glory, coming down the stairs with his arms around both Sasuke and Sakuras shoulders. The worst part is, that Sasuke and Sakura were smiling and had their hands on his ass.

" WHAT THE HELL SAKURA! AND TEME!" Naruto shouted " DO YOU REOLIZE WHAT YOUR DOING? ... AND WHO THAT IS!?!?"

Sakura smiled "Heeey everyone! Meet my sensei's friends, orochimaru!"

" SEE- THATS THE GUY THAT WAS CREEPING ME HARDCORE IN THE BASEMENT!" Neji yelled " YOU GOD DAMN BISEXUAL PEDOPHILE!"

Sasuke drunkly pointed his finger at Neji, doing the 'tsk-tsk' motion. " Me dear Neji, Neji my man, Ol' Man Neji! Your mistaken! Orochimaru is completely straight and likes women of his age, right Orochimaru?" he asked

" SASUKE!" Ino yelled " Think hard, real hard. He HASNT done ANYTHING pedo-like to you?"

Sasuke thought hard.** [ This is where the screen always goes all blurry and wavy LOL]**

" Well, me and Sakura were getting it on, than we both really had to throw up so we went to the bathoom, and than suddenly, we hard a voice behind us, and turned around. It was Orochimaru wearing a pink leopard costume. He said 'Oh C'mon why did you two stop? I was getting off to that!'"

Sasuke paused for a minute" Hmm... I guess you could count that as a little bit pedophiliac....'

Than, Orochimaru come over to come and asked " Can I see your dick?"

Sasuke thought for a bit, than happily said, "No,no, that doesnt seem like something a pedophile would do!"

Than, Orochimaru came over to Sakura, grabbed her ass after a pervy compliment, and started to feel her up."

"..."

"........"

" OH MY GOD GET AWAY FROM US OROCHIMARU YOU FUCKING BISEXUAL PEDOPHILE!" Sasuke screamed. He pulled his arm back to take a swing at him, but someone beat him to it.

Ino!

" Hehehe.. Ive been training" she said as Orochimaru was knocked unconious on the ground.

- - --

The party was soon over and that just left a bunch of drunk couples and a bunch of empty bedroom. Oh, and a creepy pedo in a pink leopard print costume.

Think you can imagine what happened next?

Once Upon a Time In Konoha!

- - - - - -

Once again, dont murder me for this chapter, cause I knowit sucks. I'm not sure if I can beat the funnyness of the last chapter, and my story is coming to a close soon, so I dont think there will be a funnier chapter than that. Sorry!

Review pleeeeeeeeease !


	19. Happily Ever After

SORYYSORYYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE CHAPTER!!!! I had major writers block and then I went away for a week, but anyways, I'll stop the excuses, cause its my fault so, IM SORRY!

Enjoy the final,last,(crappy) chapter!

- - - - -

8 months later.

Hinata stood tall infront of a brown box with a robe robe and hat on, holding a microphone.

" And all the times we've all shared, thick or thin, better or worse, it will all take a huge impact on our lives. Each of us helped eachother become who we are today, and who we will be in the near future. But for now, we all will go our seperate ways, and with that, I wish you luck. Thank you!"

By this point in time, every girl was crying and ven a couple of guys.

" I'm going to miss you guys SO much!" cried Ino

Everybody but Sasuke,Sakura,Sai,Gaara,Naruto and Kayume were all traveling around the world for 2 years, gaining ninja experiance and to improve their skills. The other 6, were all attending the ninja univercity here in Konoha, where Temari and Kankuro were already attending.

" WAAAAH"

" WOAH. Ino, its not THAT sad! No need to get all hysterical!" Naruto said

Ino looked offended " What! I didn-"

" Sorry- thats our fault." Itachi said as he approached his little brother.

" All the clapping woke Sayuri up and now shes all cranky" Kaori laughed, shushing the little baby girl she was holding.

" SAYURIIII!!!!!" Naruto screamed " COME TO UNCLE NARUTO!"

Sayuri's face went from a big toothless smile to an enormous frown in seconds " WAHHHHHH" she cried

Hinata smacked Naruto " Naruto! Didnt you just hear her?! Sayuri is cranky, why would you scream in her face!?"

" Sorry Hinata." Naruto said. He picked us Hinata into a huge bear hug and kissed her.

Naruto set her down, and looked at the ground for a while.

" Hinata." Naruto started " I'm going to miss you much!" He said, looking up into her eyes. He was crying. Hinata hugged him and cried as well. The couple walked off.

Kaori brought Sayuri over to Sasuke. A gentile smile appeared on his face.

" Hey you" he smiled as he took the baby from Kaori.

While rocking her back and forth, silencing her cries, itachi commented " I swear, that girl loves her uncle more than her own father..."

Sakura approached Sasuke.

" Congratulations, Sasuke, its a girl!" she joked

Sasuke laughed " Y'know, I have no idea why girls complain about giving birth so much! I mean, ive been injured seriously in battle and I didnt complain as much"

Every girl within hearing distance turned around with fire in their eyes. Kaori didnt have fire in her eyes though, she had a full on blaze, a forest fire, imagine in the worlds biggest oil source spilt all over trees and paper and burn-able things, now multiply that by 10, and thats how big the fire was

" Sasuke. Did you NOT hear me screaming my face off in the hospital? Have you ever been stabbed by a katana? Its about a billion times worse than that. Its like taking your bottom lip and stretching it over to the back of your neck. Its like pushing a watermelon through a hose. EXCEPT THE WATERMELON IS A BABY AND THE HOSE IS YOUR VAGINA." Kaori ranted " But anyways, congratulations on your graduation, and are you going to b e home for dinner tonight?"

" uhh... no?" Sasuke said, dazed by Kaori's rant.

With his eyes glazed over he walked off, " A watermelon, huh?" he said to himself.

- - - - -

POST-GRAD

After gradutation, Hinata,Shikamaru,Ino,Neji,Tenten, and even Naruto travelled around the world for aprx 2 years to train, learn and become better ninjas. Naruto didnt need to though, he was planning to go to Konoha's University with Sasuke and the others, but he decided that he would miss Hinata too much.

Sasuke,Sakura,Gaara,Kayume and Sai all went to the Ninja University, right there in Konoha. In their 3rd and final year, they were joined by their other friends and the group was reunited once again.

In the same year, Naruto asked Hinata to be his wife and got married. During their honeymoon, Naruto got Hinata pregnant with a little black haired had the baby right before they graduated from University, and as a gradudation present, Naruto decided to knock her up once again with another beautiful baby girl, with the same coloured hair as her father.

Also during their last year of University, Shikamaru and Temari got pretty close, and 3 years later, they got married. They had a son who was just like Shikamaru, except with blonde hair,becuase poor Shika apparently " Would die living with just a woman for the rest of his life. Troublesome.."

After Sai and Ino graduated, they waited a couple months and got married. A year after that, Ino was pregnant with a dark brown haired boy with his mothers big blue eyes.

2 years after gradutation, Gaara finally decided to pop the question to Kayume. Immediately after that, they had twin red headed girls who were completely oppsite.

Neji and Tenten broke up aftergraduation, but thanks to the help of a persistant Naruto,got back together and soon were happily married. 3 years later, they found a little boy who was orphaned from some rogue ninjas and raised him as their own. They decided that the little boy was enough so they didnt have any children of their own.

Itachi and Kaori had 2 other children after Sayuri. Two little boys, a year apart from eachother. And Moochie, their dog, got pretty friendly with the neighbors dog and a whole litter of puppies.

As for Sasuke and Sakura... A month after grad, Sasuke asked for Sakuras hand in marriage and got married very shortly after.

- --

6 years after gradutaion.

"MOOOOMMY!!!! MOM!" A 5 years old girl yelled at her mother

Sakura turned aorund, facing her daughter. " Yes, Sweetheart?"

" MOM! LOOK WHAT DADDY TAUGHT ME TO DO!" she yelled as she grabbed Sakuras hand and leaded her outside.

The girl did hand seals and soon, fire was shooting out from her mouth.

" Oh honey, I'm so pround of you!" She smiled. " But look at your cheeks, their burnt! Come ehre and I'll fix them up for you."

As Sakura was healing them, Sasuke walked into the room, holding a one year old baby boy's hand.

Sakura stood up. " Hey baby" she smiled, picking up the little boy.

" Hey other baby" Sakura winked as she kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke smiled and walked over to his dughter, picking her up. " How are your cheeks?"

" They feel fine, mommy healed them."

" Good"

" So Sasuke, how old were you when you learnt that jutsu? 8? " Sakura mocked

" Well excuse me for being such a dumb ass kid" Sasuke laughed

" Daddy, whats a dumb ass?" the five year old asked

Sakura started laughed

Sasuke smiled " Well Sweetie, why dont you find out for yourself. Next time you see Uncle Naruto, go call him that"

" Alright!"

" Okay, dinner time!" Sakura hollared

" Mommy!"

" Yes?"

" I want another sibling!"

" But darling, you just got one!"

" Yeah, but hes a boy! I want a little sister!"

Sasuke stepped in , " Hmm Sakura? What do you think... I wouldnt mind having another little Uchiha running around"

" Hmm.. "

Sasuke leaned into her ear and whispered" Well you wont have time, cause as soon as the kids leave, I'm gonna get down on you, and were gonna go at it so well, that you'll HAVE to be pregnant"

" I doubt that.." Sakura said

" Hmm?" Sasuke asked

" Well I dont think so, becuase I'm pregnant Sasuke, right now"

Sakura smiled and stared up into her husbands eyes. Sasuke smiled a full on smile, and not even his famous ' Uchiha Sexy Smirk' He swooped her up in his arms and kissed her fully on the lips.

" I love you Saku"

" I love you too, Sasu"

_And they lived happily ever after, Once upon a time in Konoha_

- - - - -

OKAYOKAYOKAYOKAY IM SOSOSOSOSOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVNT UPDATED IN LIKE TEN BILLION YEARSSSS! I feel horrible abuot that! Lie honestly, this is the ending chapter, and it sucked and it was short and I want to fucking shoot myself cause of it! JOKES! I'd never commit suicide ;)

But anyways, Thank you to all of you who revieewed and read my story please ( i know I dont deserve it for making yuo wait for this crappy chapter) but review ONE LAST TIME . Thank youu! :)


End file.
